


El Kitsune y el Policia

by baymax36



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymax36/pseuds/baymax36
Summary: Hiro es el super villano conocido como el Kitsune y Miguel el policía que lo persigue. Esta vez está tan cerca de arrestarlo pero Hiro está listo para robar su objetivo más preciado hasta el día de hoy.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Mi Mejor Robo

–No tienes a donde huir –le dijo el policía latino apuntándole con su arma–. Ríndete y nadie tiene que salir herido.

El Kitsune solo rió con burla.

La escena en la que se encontraban era una que se había repetido una y otra vez. Uno de ellos huyendo con facilidad y el otro haciendo hasta lo imposible por atraparlo. Llevaban años con esta persecución, pero cada vez que que el oficial Miguel habìa logrado acorralarlo, con la seguridad de que esa serìa la ùltima, el criminal lograba escabullirse entre sus dedos.

Esta vez el mexicano había tomado todas las precauciones. Lo tenía rodeado a varios kilómetros a la redonda, estaban en un callejón sin salida y más importante, el supervillano estaba herido. Habían logrado atravesar la fuerte armadura roja que siempre utilizaba y podía ver sangre que salía de su torso. A pesar de la forma socarrona en que se había reído sabía que estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre y estaba seguro que esta sería la ocasión en que al fin podría arrestarlo. 

–Vamos, oficial. No te confíes demasiado, pensé que eras mas inteligente que eso –lo molestó con una voz llena de superioridad– Aunque debo admitir que tanta confianza te hace ver particularmente sexy.

–Ya cállate –le dijo mientras apuntaba con mayor seguridad hacia la parte expuesta de su armadura–. Estás herido, tengo un blanco fácil hacia el cual apuntar y no hay forma de que escapes.

–Eso crees tú.

–Eso lo sé –le espetó con más fuerza–. Por fin podré llevarte ante la justicia y tu reino de terror sobre la ciudad terminará.

–Qué dramático eres –a pesar de que el otro tenía la mascara Miguel pudo escuchar en su tono de voz como giro sus ojos.

–Yo no soy el que anda por la vida con una armadura con temática de un zorro.

–Eso se llama tener estilo y presentación –le aseguró con tono despreocupado– ¿O es que no te gusta mi traje?

–Me da lo mismo tu traje. Solo me importa detenerte.

Se acercó aún más al villano. Le molestaba la forma en que siempre actuaba como si fuera mejor que él, como si fuera intocable. Y carajo, lo hacía perder la paciencia como ninguna otra persona. Siempre se reía de él, lo molestaba y le coqueteaba justo momentos antes de dejarlo en ridículo porque se le volvía a escapar. 

–Creo que en serio exageras –dijo haciendo un gesto despreocupado con los brazos– No es como si asesinara gente o pateara perritos. Solo son unos cuantos robos, uno que otro secuestro y algo de destrucción de propiedad.

–Son crímenes. No puedes decir que nadie ha salido herido.

–Ah no, mucha gente ha salido herida. Pero casi ninguna ha sido porque así lo haya planeado. 

–¿Te parece poco?

–Me parece algo inconsecuente. Al menos no tengo intenciones de conquistar el mundo –volvió a reírse con superioridad–. Agradece que no estamos en Nueva York, ahí viven los supervillanos maniáticos.

–No me importan los villanos de otras ciudades.

–Entonces ¿solo te importo yo? –hizo un gesto dramático tocando su pecho– Sabía que lo nuestro era especial. 

–Te dije que te callaras.

Hiro solo rió divertido una vez más. Realmente le encantaba el juego de gato y el ratón que tenía con el oficial Miguel desde hace años. Cuando había empezado sus actividades criminales lo había hecho para liberarse de lo aburrida que era su vida de civil aunque claramente se le había salido de control. Como dueño de una de las empresas de tecnología más reconocidas del mundo realmente no tenía la necesidad de robar ni secuestrar para obtener dinero. También había sido honesto, él no tenía interés con gobernar nada, era lo suficientemente aburrido manejar su compañía. Él lo hacía por la adrenalina que corría por su ser cada vez que rompía las leyes.

Tal vez incluso esto lo habrìa aburrido de no ser por el joven que tenía enfrente. Desde que empezó con sus crímenes una de las primeras personas en la escena había sido el latino y con rapidez se volvió su principal persecutor. Había un sentimiento de justicia dentro del chico que lo impulsaba a querer llevarlo ante la justicia y a Hiro le fascinaba eso de él. 

Por sus interacciones (y un leve acoso, bueno solo lo busco en internet y se lo había encontrado por “accidente” varias veces como civil, no era para tanto) sabía que era una persona fuerte, decidida y ridículamente pura. También ayudaba que realmente era un hombre muy atractivo, tenía una linda cara, ojos preciosos y un cuerpo que podría haber vuelto loco a cualquiera ¿Y qué podía decir Hiro? Le gustan los hombres en uniforme, especialmente cuando su misión de vida era perseguirlo. Ser su objeto de obsesión le daba más emoción que cualquiera de sus robos.

–Vamos, oficial Miguel. No te enojes –se acercó aún más a él, un gesto suicida para cualquier otra persona–. Sabes que eres mi favorito.

–Déjate de juegos –le pegó el arma a la parte dañada de la armadura–. No sabes como odio que te creas mejor que yo, que siempre estés jugando conmigo.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue demasiado rápido para que Miguel lo pudiera parar. Con un movimiento ágil el Kitsune le quitó su pistola y torció el brazo detrás de la espalda. Por primera vez en sus enfrentamientos el oficial tuvo temor de salir realmente herido, le sería demasiado fácil al otro terminar con él en esos momentos. La verdad es que el villano nunca le había hecho un daño real pero ahora que lo había estado provocando y estaba acorralado lo creía capaz de todo.

En realidad la idea de herirlo nunca pasó por la cabeza de Hiro y en su lugar vio una oportunidad. Con un comando que activaba con sus ojos removió el candado electrónico de su máscara para poder levantarla y para plantarle un beso a Miguel. Llevaba varios meses buscando como besar al policía y él mismo había sido quien le había dado la oportunidad sin querer. En su carrera criminal había robado diamantes, obras de arte, autos y en una ocasión memorable un koala; pero nada se comparaba al beso que le estaba robando a Miguel.

El oficial no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando. Un segundo tenía el control de la situación, al siguiente temía por su vida y ahora lo estaba besando el super villano que llevaba años persiguiendo. Lo peor fue que su primer instinto fue cerrar los ojos y corresponder al beso. Podía sentir como los labios de Kitsune se encorvaban en una sonrisa contra los suyos y rayos como lo desesperaba este hombre. Intentó transmitir en ese beso toda su frustración pero lo unico que salio fue pasión a la cual correspondió el otro con entusiasmo. 

Hiro los separó con cuidado, aún sin su arma Miguel era la persona que sabía más de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo en la fuerza policial. Acercó sus labios a su oído.

–¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba jugando? –le susurró con un tono seductor–. Tú eres de las pocas personas que me tomo en serio.

Después de eso inició su maniobra de escape saltando del piso hacia distintas paredes hasta que llegó al robot rojo que solía acompañarlo y que llevaba sobrevolando la escena un par de minutos. Sabía que había sido un buen día para probar las botas anti gravedad, de no haber sido por ellas pudo haber tenido más problemas. Bueno no importaba ya, por ahora solo le quedaba hacer un plan para su próximo crimen y robarle otro beso a Miguel.

Mientras tanto el pobre oficial había tenido que avisar que se les había vuelto a escabullir y mandar a todos los agentes de respaldo a descansar. Maldijo para sus adentros. Maldito Kitsune con su inteligencia sobrenatural, maldita su tecnología que era aún mejor que las armas marca Hamada con las que armaban a la policía y maldita la forma deliciosa en que besaba.


	2. Emboscada Seductora

El oficial Miguel Rivera entró a la comisaría recibido por un aplauso ensordecedor de sus compañeros. Le había costado semanas de trabajo, días sin dormir y seguramente algo de su salud mental pero por fin lo había logrado. Había capturado al Kitsune, gracias a un gran plan y francamente mucha suerte. Si no hubiera sido por la lluvia del día anterior tal vez el criminal no se hubiera derrapado, dándole suficiente tiempo a Miguel para capturarlo y electrónicas ponerle las esposas. 

Intentó quitarle la máscara para por fin conocer el rostro de quien había perseguido por años pero la maldita cosa era imposible de remover. Al menos no electrocutaba como la dichosa cola, eso lo había aprendido hace varios años cuando terminó con extensas quemaduras en las manos por intentar capturarlo por ella. No importaba realmente, eventualmente podrían quitársela.

Estaba tan emocionado por haberlo capturado que se le olvidó la regla número uno cuando lidias con el Kitsune. Nunca subestimarlo. 

Fue así como terminaron con 17 computadoras del cuerpo de policía completamente destrozadas. Tan rápido que no hubiera habido manera de detenerlo, el Kitsune le metió patadas a todo el equipo, tirándolo y destrozandolo. 

Rayos, sabía que el hombre era flexible pero no lo creyó capaz de dar patadas tan altas y letales tan fácilmente. Le habían puesto esposas con los brazos en su espalda pero no pensó en agregar otras medidas de seguridad. En retrospectiva debieron haberle puesto grilletes en las piernas pero sus estúpidas botas lo hubieran impedido de cualquier manera. 

Mientras Miguel lo empujaba hacia su oficina, para evitar más desastre, Hiro tenía una cara furiosa debajo de su máscara.

Y es que él estaba consciente de que no tenía el monopolio para venderle equipo a los policías pero carajo ¿Apple? ¿Era en serio? Esta gente tenía computadoras Apple en lugar de unas marca Hamada. Maldita sea, si desde que se murió Steve Jobs esa compañía se había ido al diablo. Incluso cuando el hombre vivía eran mucho show y pocos resultados reales. Ya estaba, al día siguiente iba a donar un montón de computadoras de su marca a la fuerza policíaca, no era posible que estuvieran utilizando cosas tan estúpidas.

Al entrar a la oficina de Miguel se le fue pasando el enojo. Al fondo del cuarto había un gran pizarrón cubierto con las diversas pistas, teorías y fotografías de sus diversos robos.

–Vaya, oficial. Sabía que te gustaba pero no sabía hasta qué punto –comentó haciéndole burla.

–No es que me gustes, idiota –le contestó molesto mientras cerraba la puerta–. Así trabajo mejor.

–¿Trabajas mejor teniendo fotos de mi trasero cerca? –remarcó ladeando la cabeza hacia algunas fotografías– Debiste decirlo antes, me puedes tomar más.

En realidad esas fotos habían salido tan provocativas porque Hiro se había dado a la tarea de ponerse en puras poses obscenas. Había sido algo difícil entrar así al museo para robar unas joyas pero al parecer había valido la pena. De cualquier manera el traje que traía era tan apretado que por lo general se le veía todo, pero esa vez había sido bastante divertida. El resultado eran estas fotos en las que resaltaba mucho tanto su trasero como sus piernas en poses pues...digamos que una modelo de Playboy se quedaba corta en comparación. 

–Ya no las necesito –sonrió satisfecho–. Después de hoy puedo quitarlo. Ya no será necesario una vez que estés tras las rejas.

El Kitsune solo ladeo la cabeza y se rió un poco. Algún día iba a entender cómo es que una máscara podía moverse para tener tantas expresiones. No era normal.

–¿Lo quitarás antes o después de que tengas que limpiar todas las computadoras destrozadas afuera? –le dijo con sarcasmo.

–Carajo, es cierto –por un segundo había olvidado el desastre que había dejado afuera, sus compañeros lo iban a matar– Eso nos va a costar un montón de dinero y papeleo.

El Kitsune se rió mas.

–Espero que estés feliz –le dijo pegándole a la máscara–. Solo me causas problemas. 

Hiro solo se acercó lentamente a él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

–Miguel.

–¿Qué? –respondió con confianza que no sentía, no podía negar que después de ese beso que había compartido hace algunas semanas se ponía más nervioso cuando el criminal se le acercaba. 

–Suéltame, ahora –le ordenó acorralandolo contra su escritorio y subiendo su pierna derecha al mismo.

–Por supuesto que no –le respondió sonrojado por la cercanía de ciertas partes de su anatomía, maldita licra.

–Hazlo –le dijo subiendo aún más su pierna.

–¿Y si no lo hago? –preguntó acercándose subconscientemente al cuerpo del otro. 

–Te obligare –dijo tranquilamente mientras subía cómodamente su otra pierna al escritorio, rodeando la cadera de Miguel como resultado. Se acercó más a su cuerpo, casi restregándose sobre él. Dios, el oficial era demasiado guapo y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo era delicioso, aún a través de la armadura. 

–N-no lo creo –aseguró el oficial tomando con fuerza la orilla de su escritorio para impedir subir sus manos y acariciar el cuerpo del criminal mientras una erección lo traicionaba.

–Tú lo pediste –fue lo último que escuchó Miguel antes de recibir un cabezazo que lo noqueo. 

Fue así que Hiro pudo tomar fácilmente las llaves del cinturón del latino para quitarse las esposas electrónicas y empezar su plan de escape. Había presionado el botón de su cinturón hace rato, sabía que Baymax lo esperaba muy cerca. Con facilidad podría pasar por los ductos de ventilación hasta el techo y huir. Pudo haber usado una de las diversas fallas que metía en todos sus inventos en caso de emergencia pero esto había sido más divertido. 

Esta vez no había robado un beso pero aún así estaba alegre. Sabía que Miguel estaba algo obsesionado con él pero ahora sabía hasta qué punto. Aparte si el beso de la vez anterior le confirmó que el mexicano no era inmune a sus encantos, esta vez tenía la certeza de que había una parte del oficial muy interesada en él.


	3. Acercamiento Accidental

Miguel no era una persona que admirara a mucha gente, sobre todo gente que no conocía bien. En esta exclusiva lista había miembros de su familia, como su tatarabuelo Héctor, su Mamá Elena y sus padres. Pero cuando se trataba de personas famosas, la gran mayoría le eran indiferentes. La belleza o el dinero de esas personas no le importaban en lo más mínimo, para él lo importante era la persona y no su fama. Es por esto que para sus compañeros de trabajo era hilarante/tan chistoso que fuera un gran admirador de Hiro Hamada

Normalmente todas las bromas y comentarios que hacían le molestarían pero ¿cómo no iba a admirar a ese hombre? A los 16 años ya se había graduado de la universidad con honores después de que un incendio tomará la vida de su hermano unos años antes. A los 18 fundó una de las compañías de tecnología más importantes e innovadoras del mundo, posicionándose rápidamente a la par de Microsoft y Apple. Una vez que todo parecía estar en buen camino a su tía le había dado una crisis nerviosa, por lo que el señor Hamada la había enviado a un centro de tratamiento en Europa en el cual reside hoy en día, cuidada por los mejores doctores que el dinero podía pagar. 

Al ser tan apegado a su familia Miguel no podía imaginarse la vida sin ellos. Admiraba que a pesar de sus adversidades el joven Hamada siguiera dirigiendo su compañía innovando constantemente con sus inventos. Él sinceramente se hubiera caído a pedazos emocionalmente en su lugar. También tenía que agradecerle el hecho de que todas las armas con las que equipaba a la policía eran altamente efectivas sin ser letales contra todo tipo de criminales. Bueno, menos el condenado Kitsune pero no podía echarle la culpa a Hiro Hamada de que ese hombre siempre se le escapara de las manos. 

Incluso había donado recientemente computadoras para toda la fuerza policiaca, empezando por su comisaría una vez que oyó sobre la destrucción que el Kitsune había causado. Miguel había sido muy feliz por no tener que hacer todo el papeleo del reemplazo del equipo destruido, deshaciéndose en alabanzas y agradecimientos hacia el magnate. 

Es por esto que todos sus compañeros lo empezaron a molestar cuando recibieron órdenes en la mañana. 

Se acercaba un congreso de tecnología muy importante que reunirá a muchas personas relevantes del medio. Era sabido que al Kitsune le gustaba secuestrar personas ricas y famosas, por lo que el cuerpo de policías debería hacer lo posible por protegerlos. Se habían despachado equipos para colaborar con la seguridad privada de los invitados. A Miguel le había tocado ser parte del cuerpo de seguridad de Hiro Hamada y la emoción con la que tomó la noticia le había ganado muchas bromas.

–Solo procura no entrar en modo fanboy cuando estés frente a él –le pidió el capitán frotando sus sienes–. Es un hombre es muy serio y poco tolerante con las personas que son demasiado casuales.

–Claro que sí, señor –aseguró Miguel antes de salir de la junta.

–Eres raro, Rivera –le dijo su compañero Boyle–. Proteger a Hamada es un trabajo de tiempo completo, sabes que no tiene guardaespaldas y sólo te puedes turnar la vigilancia en el cambio de turno. 

–Yo sé, pero será un buen respiro de estar encerrado en mi oficina todo el día pensando en cómo atrapar al Kitsune –aseguró aún emocionado.

–¿Si sabes que no tienes que estar ahí todo el tiempo, verdad? –le preguntó con burla Díaz– Es más, en teoría no deberías de tener oficina. Solo te la dieron porque la cantidad de cosas alrededor de ese caso se volvió tanta que no cabía en tu escritorio. 

–Yo sé, yo sé. Solo quiero olvidarme de que se me escapó de nuevo –llevaba un rato tratando de borrar de su mente la forma tan tonta en la que había bajado la guardia al dejarse acorralar. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo tramposo que era ese criminal y aún así lo dejó invadir su espacio personal. Tal vez lo que más le molestaba era la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las provocaciones de ese hombre. 

–Bueno solo intenta no mojar el piso cuando estes con Hamada –le pidió Gina acercándose a la plática–. He escuchado que tiene piso de madera, y se levanta si lo mojas mucho ¿sabes?

–¿Cómo? –preguntó inocentemente Miguel causando que todos gruñeran, el pobre siempre caía en las trampas de Gina– ¿Por qué mojaría el piso?

–No lo sé, ya sea porque estás babeando porque te encanta el hombre, llorando de la emoción o manchándolo porque no aguantas tu excitación –explicó calmadamente viendo como se sonrojaba el latino–. De cualquier manera no lo hagas.

–¡Nunca haría algo como eso! –gritó escandalizado– Siempre soy muy profesional cuando trabajo.

–Tal vez, pero no vas a negar que piensas que Hiro Hamada es guapo –se burló la sargento Santiago–. Hemos visto cómo lo ves cuando sale en las noticias. Lo único que te falta es que te salgan estrellas en los ojos. 

–Eso es aparte, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo –respondió Miguel tan avergonzado como enojado–. Además no es como si ustedes no creyeran que es apuesto.

–Hamada es sensual –confirmó Díaz–, pero todos saben que su vida amorosa es inexistente, es demasiado serio para mantener algo de verdad.

–Le doy la razón a Rosa –contribuyó Gina una vez más–. Ese hombre o es virgen o le gustan cosas muy retorcidas y raras.

–Agh no quiero pensar en eso cuando voy a estar una buena parte del día acompañándolo – exclamó Miguel intentando taparse los oídos mientras se alejaba del grupo.

–De cualquier manera sabemos que prefieres que tus obsesiones usen lycra y te molesten todo el tiempo –se burló Rosa Díaz, los chistes a costa de su obsesión con el Kitsune eran el pan de cada día–. Nunca funcionaría lo tuyo con alguien tan serio como Hiro Hamada.

Para Hiro era algo realmente molesto tener un cuerpo de seguridad que lo siguiera a todos lados. Le restringía sus actividades criminales y eso le irritaba mucho, pero no podía zafarse de ello cuando todos los demás participantes del congreso habían aceptado. Lo único que lo alegró fue escuchar quién estaría con él “protegiéndolo”.

Lo recibió en la recepción de su oficina que naturalmente estaba en el último piso del edificio. Se deslizó con facilidad en su papel de hombre de negocios respetable y serio. 

–Buenos días, señor Hamada –lo saludó Miguel con cordialidad–. Soy Miguel Rivera y lo estaré acompañando durante estas dos semanas. 

–Buenos días, oficial –le respondió con amabilidad–. Le agradezco su apoyo en mi protección aunque la considero innecesaria.

–¿Disculpe?

–Vivo en San Fransokyo, si el Kitsune quisiera secuestrarme lo hubiera intentado hace mucho tiempo –explicó con un aire aburrido aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa.

–Es un ser impredecible, señor Hamada. Es mejor prevenir –le aseguró el policía.

–Ya veo –le respondió mientras volvía a su oficina y Miguel lo seguía–, usted es quien lleva el caso del Kitsune ¿o me equivoco?

–En efecto, yo coordino la investigación y los esfuerzos para detenerlo –le explicó con orgullo.

–Pues no ha rendido muchos frutos ¿o sí? –preguntó con un aire frío aunque le divertía ver la cara de vergüenza del pobre oficial.

–Supongo que aún no –contestó Miguel con la cara roja. Supuso que era verdad que Hiro Hamada era un perfeccionista con altos estándares de trabajo. Era famoso por hacer llorar tanto a sus empleados como a sus inversionistas si algo que se le entregaba era menos que perfecto. Corría aún el rumor de que hizo llorar a una asistente porque había olvidado ponerle una coma a un documento. Seguramente el hecho de que el caso estuviera sin resolver era considerado un completo fracaso para él. 

–Nunca he tenido un cuerpo de seguridad –le dijo Hiro sacándole de sus pensamientos– ¿Se queda afuera o entra conmigo a mi oficina? 

–Es a su preferencia. Aunque yo preferiría quedarme adentro por cualquier emergencia.

–¿Realmente cree que el Kitsune quiere secuestrarme? –le preguntó con curiosidad real, nunca creyó que fuera un blanco tan obvio para su identidad de villano.

–Lo único que sé con certeza es que ese hombre es impulsivo –aseguró Miguel sinceramente–. Cada vez que creo que lo entiendo hace algo completamente irracional.

–Entonces será mejor que entre conmigo –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa abriendo la puerta–. Puede ponerse cerca de la ventana frente al escritorio.

–Wow, que increíble vista tiene –dijo admirando la hermosa panorámica de la ciudad que tenía desde lo alto de su oficina.

–Y que lo diga –dijo viendo la espalda y el trasero del latino con discreción. 

Se fueron pasando los días con el oficial Rivera acompañando a Hiro a todos lados como si fuera su sombra, solo hacía un cambio de turno por las tardes con otro policía. Después de un tiempo Miguel había llegado a varias conclusiones. La primera era que Hiro Hamada era aún más serio de lo que le habían dicho, lo veía avanzar en su trabajo y en sus inventos con una eficiencia casi robótica que pisaba la línea de ser aterradora.

La segunda era que era una persona inmensamente respetada. Desde el guardia de seguridad, pasando por los asistentes, los ingenieros y hasta la junta directiva lo trataban con un respeto reverente. A pesar de lo exigente que podía llegar a ser su empresa era uno de los mejores lugares para trabajar y todos parecían estar inmensamente agradecidos por encontrarse ahí. 

La tercera era que era una persona muy solitaria. Ni una sola vez lo había visto mantener una conversación, que no fuera estrictamente profesional, con alguien ni recibir llamadas de amigos. Su vida parecía transcurrir entre su trabajo y su casa, sin ninguna distracción ni diversión.

La cuarta y última conclusión a la que llegó fue que era aún más guapo de lo que había podido imaginar. Tenía bonitos, aunque fríos ojos, una linda nariz, un cuerpo esbelto y era alto, aunque tenía que ver a Miguel un poco hacia arriba para sostenerle la mirada. Y no era el único que lo notaba, podía ver como varias personas se le quedaban viendo embelesados y algunas personas más valientes le coqueteaban. Sin embargo, Hamada se movía con el desapego de alguien que se sabe irresistible o no tiene idea de su atractivo.

Por su parte Hiro confirmo de primera mano muchas de las cosas que ya suponía de Miguel. Era educado, responsable y dedicado como consecuencia de noble carácter y su crianza en una familia tradicional mexicana. (Hiro va a insistir que no es acoso si solo buscó todo lo que había en redes sociales de él, encontrando fotos de su familia y amigos). Antes de que entrara a cualquier lugar el policía procuraba entrar para descartar una emboscada y lo seguía siempre de cerca, cuidándolo como si fuera algo precioso. También era muy alegre, siempre lo saludaba con una sonrisa y respondía a sus preguntas con un tono amable. Era...lindo. 

–Buenos días, señor Hamada –lo saludó Miguel esta mañana con una sonrisa que iba desde la curvatura de su boca hasta la calidez de sus ojos– ¿Cómo está el día de hoy?

–Me encuentro bien, oficial –le respondió con su ademán educado–. Hoy habrá un cambio de planes, debo ir a hacer unas compras para la gala.

–No hay problema, con gusto lo acompañaré –le contestó con alegría mientras se dirigían a su auto– ¿A dónde iremos?

–A escoger mi traje para el congreso, después a seleccionar un reloj y mancuernas dignos de la ocasión –en realidad era raro que Hiro hiciera compras extravagantes pero se encontraba muy aburrido. No había podido salir a hacer ninguna de sus actividades ilegales con Miguel siguiéndolo todo el día y la vigilancia constante a su casa durante la noche. 

Llegaron a una boutique exclusiva en la zona comercial más cara de la ciudad. Rió para sus adentros al ver que Miguel insistió en revisar el local antes de dejarlo entrar. Lo recibieron con amabilidad y lo pasaron a probarse los diversos modelos que le habían preparado.

–No puedo decidirme –dijo después de haberse probado varios trajes– ¿Usted que opina, oficial?

–¿Yo? Eh...la verdad no sé mucho de moda, por algo escogí una profesión donde uso uniforme –contestó torpemente, el empresario se veía extremadamente apuesto en todo lo que se había puesto.

–No importa, requiero su opinión –contestó con un tono algo divertido–. Estoy entre el traje azul oscuro con el ribete rojo o el gris a rayas.

–Creo que el azul se le ve muy bien –expresó con sinceridad. Era un traje bonito de una tela hermosa que tenía que mostraba su figura sin dejar de ser discreto. 

–Gracias. Entonces creo que me llevaré ese –dijo dirigiéndose al personal de la tienda con un leve sonrojo. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a provocar de maneras explícitas al policía como el Kitsune, era diferente hacerlo con su identidad de civil. Se sabía guapo, pero la amable mirada del latino lo había desarmado sin querer. 

En la siguiente tienda logró recuperarse debido a la incomodidad de Miguel al ser expuesto ante tantos lujos. Las joyas y relojes de esa tienda eran decadentes al punto que Hiro los hubiera considerado de mal gusto si no fuera porque el trabajo de diseño era impecable. Tal vez en otra vida le hubiera gustado diseñar cosas tan hermosas.

–Creo que las mancuernas sencillas con el rubí serán adecuadas para esta ocasión –acertó a decir después de media hora de ver sus opciones– Son lo suficientemente discretas ¿no cree, oficial?

––Eh síí, si usted lo dice ––respondió mintiendo claramente, esa joyería era todo menos discreta, la piedra preciosa era enorme.

––Ahora solo falta el reloj, –comentó – casualmente viendo la cara de sufrimiento del policía que claramente ya se queria ir–. Me gusta este.

Apuntó uno de los relojes más ostentosos, hecho de pesado oro que a su vez estaba cubierto en varios diamantes y con un bello diseño en la correa.

–Señor Hamada, no sé si sea mi lugar pero ¿no cree que se está arriesgando demasiado?

–¿Por qué lo dice? –le respondió con claro aburrimiento en su tono.

–El Kitsune ha estado muy calmado estas últimas semanas y es probable que esté rondando la gala. Entre su fama y lo que planea usar para el evento sería un blanco obvio –explicó calmadamente.

Por fuera Hiro lo veía con algo de frialdad, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa. Aunque lo que decía Miguel tenía lógica, era hilarante pensar en que se secuestraría a sí mismo.

–Bueno, entonces me parece que tendrá que hacer muy bien su trabajo defendiéndome ¿no? –le respondió dejando que algo de la diversión que sentía se filtra en su voz. Incluso su mirada se suavizó un poco. 

–Claro que sí, lo protegeré con mi vida –le aseguró con una decisión que debería estar reservada a los héroes de películas de acción. 

–¿Sabías que eres algo dramático, Miguel? –le contestó con humor.

Esa frase causó dos cosas. La primera fue que Miguel se sonrojara al escuchar su nombre de boca de Hiro, él podía admitir que sus compañeros tenían razón y el hombre le gustaba. Eso no significaba que fuera a hacer algo, no sería profesional de su parte acercarse a quien estaba protegiendo, pero eso no le quitaba el atractivo al inventor. Por otro lado, ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de toda su educación y profesionalismo se había sentido bien. 

Lo segundo fue que Hiro sintió como si una cubeta de agua fría cayera sobre él. Por un segundo su fachada se había empezado a caer. Hiro Hamada era una persona seria, no decía chistes, mantenía su distancia y era muy propio en cómo se dirigía a las personas. El Kitsune podía bromear y provocar al oficial Rivera, podía llamarle por su nombre y burlarse de él sin ningún problema. Hiro Hamada no podía ni debía tomarse ese tipo de libertades. Tenía que quitarse a Miguel de encima pronto, aún si su presencia le encantaba. Tenía que alejarse antes de revelar quién era realmente. 

Aún quedaban 5 días antes de la gala cuando ocurrió el peor miedo que Miguel había estado cargando. Se había sentido inquieto esos días, como si sus instintos le gritaran que algo terrible iba a pasar. Había dejado que el señor Hamada entrará a una junta confidencial solo para quedarse afuera custodiando la puerta. La junta llevaba unos cuantos minutos cuando escuchó cómo se rompieron los vidrios de la sala y la gente dentro gritaba. Cuando entró solo alcanzo a ver como el Kitsune se iba volando en su compañero rojo con el empresario entre sus brazos. Hamada hacía ademanes pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. 

Movilizó a toda la fuerza policiaca enseguida, dándole prioridad sobre todas las misiones existentes. Su mayor temor era la brutalidad con la que el criminal a veces trataba a sus víctimas. No todas habían sufrido daños físicos, en realidad le había tocado rescatar a unos que solo sufrieron un susto. Una señora en particular sólo había sido despojada de sus joyas para después ser dejada en la azotea de un hotel de lujo. Incluso parecía haber estado encantada con el criminal, asegurandoles a los oficiales que había sido un perfecto caballero. 

Sin embargo a otros los trataba con suma violencia, como si lo hubieran ofendido personalmente. Sus acciones no parecían tener razón, había dejado intactas a personas que habían intentado huir y mandado al hospital a rehenes que no habían puesto resistencia. No había un patrón que seguir y temía que Hamada fuera una de las víctimas de lo ataques de ira del Kitsune. 

Pasaron varias horas peinando la ciudad, con Miguel buscando como desesperado alguna pista que le dijera dónde estaba el Kitsune o en su defecto dónde tenía secuestrada a su víctima. Su instinto le dijo que fuera hacia la residencia de Hamada, pensando en las ocasiones en que los secuestros habían sido formas de distraer de robos planeados.

Vio claramente al Kitsune escabullirse hacia la sala, donde logró taclearlo a piso.

–Te encontré, maldito –le dijo mientras lo inmovilizaba con su peso y restringía sus brazos– ¿Dónde está Hamada?

–Vaya, si querías estar sobre mí solo tenias que pedirlo –le dijo con un ladeo de su cabeza acompañado de movimientos provocadores de su cintura–. No hace falta tanta violencia.

–No tengo tiempo para tus juegos –le dijo apretando sus brazos al punto que hubiera sido doloroso de no haber sido por su traje–. Solo dime donde lo tienes.

–Te noto muy histérico en esta ocasión –volvió a verlo con curiosidad que se reflejó en su máscara– ¿Me extrañaste, Miguel?

–¡No! Ahora dime donde tienes a Hiro Hamada –su desesperación iba en aumento. 

–Pareces demasiado interesado en este hombre ¿Te gusta? ¿Debería ponerme celoso?– a pesar de su tono burlón le latió el corazón con mayor fuerza esperando su respuesta. Una cosa era saber que Miguel le prendía su cuerpo expuesto en su traje y otra muy diferente que le gustará su identidad civil.

–Eso no te incumbe –le dijo con enojo mientras azotaba sus manos contra el piso–. Dime dónde está. Ahora.

–Tomaré eso como un sí ¿Debería ponerme celoso? –dijo mientras levantaba su cadera para conectarla con la del policía.

–No estoy para tus juegos. Nunca lo estoy, pero hoy especialmente no –contestó molesto a pesar de que no podía negar que el cuerpo del Kitsune lo seguía excitando, maldita sea. Su cuerpo lo traicionaba una vez más.

–Si tanto te importa el joven, deberías correr al muelle. Es probable que explote en un rato.

–¿¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO, VERDAD!? –le gritó con desesperación intentando calmarse. El Kitsune era muchas cosas pero no un asesino a sangre fría. Tenía que estar molestándolo, tratando de distraerlo, tal vez Hiro Hamada ni siquiera estaba en el muelle y todo era una trampa..

–Tal vez sí, tal vez no –le dijo simplemente zafándose del agarre en el que lo tenía el oficial y parándose– ¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Miguel no tuvo tiempo de contestar, salió corriendo llamando a todos sus refuerzos para dirigirse al muelle. Sabía que si había una bomba se encontraba en una carrera contra el reloj que hizo que la adrenalina corriera por su cuerpo como nunca en su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a las tretas del Kitsune pero no a que una vida estuviera en riesgo directamente. 

Hiro solo se quedó parado en medio de su propia sala. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el oficial estaba lejos, se quitó la máscara revelando una cara llena de tristeza. Por dentro sentía una serie de sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte todo había salido de acuerdo al plan y le daba gusto ver que a Miguel le importaba aunque sea un poco en su identidad civil. No sabía si era algo personal o profesional pero le causaba una gran calidez en el pecho.

Por otro lado, había pasado mucho tiempo sin interactuar con él como el Kitsune. Su identidad criminal le permitía mostrar una parte de su personalidad que no sentía que pudiera mostrar cómo Hiro Hamada. Como el Kitsune podía coquetear con Miguel, hacer bromas y ser tan descarado como quisiera. Había extrañado poder actuar así con el latino y esta ocasión había sido muy corta. Por un segundo deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hablar con él realmente, mostrando ambas partes de su personalidad sin tener que ocultarse. 

Agitó su cabeza disipando sus pensamientos. Por ahora era momento de esconder bien el robot que había utilizado para fingir su secuestro y prepararse para su papel de rehén. No tenía tiempo que perder. 

Al llegar al muelle Miguel estaba tan histérico que solo una cachetada que le metió la detective Díaz logró calmarlo. Una vez tranquilo pudo unirse a la búsqueda, esperando que en cada puerta que abría esperaba encontrar al hombre de negocios que llevaba custodiando. 

Boyle fue quien encontró al señor Hamada atado en una de las bodegas, sucio y con golpes en los brazos pero a salvo. El escuadrón de explosivos no encontró ninguna bomba, todo había sido invención del criminal. 

Cuando Miguel lo vio sano y salvo tuvo que resistir el impulso de abrazarlo por el alivio. En su lugar solo lo llevo a la ambulancia para que lo revisaran y vigiló que nadie lo molestara. Ofreció regresarlo a su casa a lo que el hombre sólo respondió con un asentimiento. Ya en la patrulla aprovechó para disculparse. 

–Lo lamento mucho. Yo debía de protegerlo y no pude evitar su secuestro –dijo con un tono realmente afligido. 

–No estoy seguro de que hubiera podido hacer. Todo pasó muy rápido –lo tranquilizó Hiro–. Solo estoy agradecido de que no haya pasado algo más grave.

–Yo diría que el secuestro es algo bastante grave –aún corría algo de adrenalina por su cuerpo por el estrés, probablemente le dolerá todo el cuerpo mañana. 

–Pero creyeron que había una bomba ¿no? –preguntó con fingida inocencia– Vi al escuadrón antibombas revisar todo el espacio.

–El Kitsune me hizo creer que había explosivos. En retrospectiva no es su estilo pero la posibilidad estaba ahí.

–Parece que el Kitsune lo hace enojar mucho, oficial.

–Me saca de mis casillas como nadie en este mundo. Si no sonará loco pensaría que mucho de lo que hace es para molestarme –respondió mientras ayudaba a Hiro a bajar del auto y llegar a la entrada de su residencia.

–Suena a que realmente tienen una relación complicada –declaró con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Miguel se sonrojara. Hiro podría darse un último momento de cercanía al policía como su identidad civil. 

Al entrar a la casa notaron un par de muebles volteados, por lo que fueron rápidamente a revisar la casa con la clara impresión de que faltaría algo importante. Después de una revisión rápida pudieron ver que faltaba: las mancuernas y el reloj que había comprado para la gala.

–-¿No mandó refuerzos para mi casa cuando salió hacia el muelle? –preguntó Hiro con un enojo ya ensayado– Si vio que su intención era robar debió de hacer todo por evitarlo.

–En el momento solo pude pensar en que debía salvar su vida –confesó Miguel apenado, realmente no habia cruzado por su mente la pérdida material que podía ocurrir.

–Eso no es excusa, usted ya debía saber que mi secuestro era solo una distracción –le dijo Hiro con una mayor molestia que había preparado para esta ocasión, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y frunciendo el ceño–. Usted no hizo bien su trabajo.

–Yo...lo siento –bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

–Creo que ha probado que no es capaz de protegerme ni a mis pertenencias –lo miró con una frialdad que no sentía pero era necesario para poder alejar a Miguel antes de que descubriera quien era realmente– Pediré que lo retiren de mi cuerpo de seguridad.

–Entiendo. Lo lamento mucho –la mirada de dolor y decepción que pasó por su rostro hizo que Hiro se sintiera mal. Una cosa era trollearlo y molestarlo cuando se enfrentaba a él y otra era hacerlo sentir realmente triste.

–De cualquier manera ya me secuestró. Supongo que eso me quitará de su radar un buen rato –dijo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor. Realmente no era muy bueno consolando gente. 

–Seguramente –dijo Miguel aún decaído pero ofreciendo su mano–. Fue un placer cuidarlo, señor Hamada. 

Al diablo, Hiro podía darse el lujo de tratar un poco mejor al policía. Sobre todo si lo veía con esos ojos tan bonitos.

–Ahora que no me estará cuidando, supongo que puede llamarme Hiro –le correspondió el apretón de manos con una pequeña sonrisa–. Tener un guardaespaldas no fue tan malo como creí que sería. Con usted hasta fue agradable. 

–Muchas gracias...Hiro –la sonrisa que le dedicó solamente por darle permiso de llamarlo por su primer nombre hizo que valiera la pena el haber derribado una de las barreras que había construido alrededor suyo.


	4. Los Zorros son Animales Territoriales

Después del secuestro del señor Ha… Hiro, el Kitsune había estado muy tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Mientras el resto de la comisaría se relajaba un poco por la falta de incidentes, a Miguel solo lo ponía más tenso. Incluso el capitán le había pedido que se relajara pero simplemente no podía. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que los crímenes pararían y esta tranquilidad podía ser la señal de un robo de mayor escala.

Tenía razón.

El Museo de Arte Asiático de San Fransokyo albergaba piezas invaluables y no sería el primer ataque del Kitsune al recinto, años antes había robado un par de pinturas de arte japonés contemporáneo que habían sido prestadas al museo. Fue uno de sus primeros robos grandes y había dejado el museo mal parado con el coleccionista que las acababa de adquirir en una subasta. 

En esta ocasión había ido por un blanco mucho más extraño, una pequeña pero exquisita estatuilla de un Buda de gran valor histórico. Era pequeña, delicada y prácticamente invaluable. El Kitsune entró y salió del museo sin mayor problema pero uno de los guardias alcanzó a ver una silueta y llamó de inmediato a la policía. Realmente debían averiguar cómo es que pasaba con tanta facilidad por todo los sistemas de seguridad, y cómo es que era tan difícil verlo entrar y salir. 

Miguel lo alcanzó a ver saltando entre los edificios con la facilidad sobrehumana que lo caracterizaba y disparó. El sonido más que la bala parecieron llamar su atención ya que volteó a verlo. La expresión de la máscara cambio a una de diversión.

Lo persiguió por varios minutos, confiado en que podría alcanzarlo. Era prácticamente una rutina por lo familiar que se sentía, se había vuelto un experto en perseguir al Kitsune. Hasta cierto punto era un orgullo para él haber descifrado la forma en la que escapa, analizando sus movimientos y los métodos de escape. Por eso solía ser quien terminaba enfrentándolo, nadie más en la fuerza parecía poder seguirle el paso. Aún Santiago con sus estrategias perfectamente planeadas y Díaz con su habilidad para improvisar no eran tan buenas para seguirlo y acorralarlo. 

Miguel también era el único que había recuperado cosas robadas por el Kitsune. No robos grandes, esos no se habían podido rastrear ni siquiera a través del mercado negro pero había podido arrebatarle algunas joyas y libros raros. Esperaba contar con al menos un poco de la misma suerte en esta ocasión. 

Después de varios minutos en los que tuvo que correr y hacer parkour el oficial logró alcanzarlo al lado de una vieja bodega abandonada de la antigua zona industrial.

–Te tengo –le dijo subiendo su arma–. Ahora entrega la estatuilla.

–No, ahora es mía –le dijo con seriedad–. El museo no se la merece.

–Eso no lo decides tú. Es suya legalmente –se acercó con precaución al Kitsune, esta vez debía tener más cuidado.

–Es suya porque algún idiota la robó de Japón para tenerla en su casa y cuando se murió la donó al museo –le respondió con burla mientras empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor del policía–. Es algo que ni siquiera debería estar en ese lugar de cualquier manera.

–Eso no significa que la puedas robar –insistió siguiendo la trayectoria del otro hombre con su arma, sin despegar la vista para que no lo tomara desprevenido.

–Ay ya extrañaba nuestras conversaciones sobre la moral, mi querido Miguel –le dijo acercándose un poco–. La vez anterior ni siquiera pudimos hablar realmente.

–La última vez pusiste en riesgo la vida de un buen hombre.

–¿Hablas de Hamada? Oh vamos, lo de los explosivos solo fue una pequeña broma –la máscara cambio a tener la expresión de una sonrisa burlona.

–Eso no quita que lo hayas secuestrado –lo recorrió un pequeño escalofrío al recordarlo– Llegué a pensar que lo encontraría torturado. Pensé que tal vez no sobreviviría. 

–Te preocupas mucho por él –le dijo de manera socarrona–, eso me confirma que ese hombre te gusta.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le dijo con un leve sonrojo–. No te metas con mi vida privada.

–Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia –se acercó rápidamente tocando la espalda y el trasero del policía para volver a retroceder antes de que el otro lo agarra–, soy algo celoso. Tendré que ponerme muy territorial contigo. 

–No te atrevas –le dijo con fuerza–. No vas a poder distraerme. 

–¿Eso es un reto? – sonrió de manera desafiante.

Con un rápido movimiento del Kitsune su pistola salió volando por los aires y en su lugar encontró entre sus brazos al criminal. Se le había trepado envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Empujó una vez más su máscara hacia arriba dejando al descubierto sus labios. Esta vez no forzó la cabeza de Miguel hacia él, ni se lanzó de manera salvaje sobre él. Se acercó lentamente, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran. Dejó que sus labios apenas se rozaran antes de hablar. 

–Adoro que me retes –le susurró antes de juntar sus labios completamente.

Lo besó con la misma pasión con la que lo había hecho con anterioridad, dejando que el otro sintiera cuanto lo deseaba. Lo besó liberando la frustración que acumuló al tenerlo tan cerca por más de una semana sin poder tocarlo, sin poder hablarle como quisiera y guardando distancia. Lo besó de la forma que le gustaría besarlo como Hiro Hamada sabiendo que le gustaba y que no era solo por su cuerpo, que le gustaba de verdad por su forma de ser. Lo besó queriendo sentirlo suyo aunque fuera solo por unos momentos.

Miguel vaciló por unos segundos, dudando de lo que debía hacer. Por un lado este hombre era un criminal al que estaba persiguiendo, conocido por ser caprichoso con sus crímenes pero eficiente al ejecutarlos. Llevaba años detrás de él, intentando poner un fin a la ola de actos ilegales y llevarlo ante la ley. Por el otro no podía negar que se le parecía atractivo, tendría que haber estado ciego para no darse cuenta de que el criminal era ridículamente sexy. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder luchar contra las reacciones que sacaba de su cuerpo, este tenía claro que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas al Kitsune. 

“A la chingada” pensó antes de poner sus manos debajo de los muslos del otro y azotarlo contra la pared más cercana. Le devolvió el beso con todo su ser, abriendo la boca y dándole entrada a jugar con su lengua. Le mordió los labios con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus piernas y apretaba su trasero, sacando un gemido que aún distorsionado por el modificador de voz le sonó erótico. 

Sintió como las manos del Kitsune tomaban con fuerza su cabello mientras sus muslos se sostenían con mayor fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Era raro tenerlo en parte a su merced, no estar al tanto de que el otro fuera a huir cuando lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos. Siguieron con los besos que tronaban cuando se separaban para volver con la misma fuerza unos segundos después. El latino embistió su cadera para conectarla con la del otro sacando un quejido de ambos. 

Aún besándolo sonrió satisfecho de confirmar que él también tenía un fuerte efecto en el Kitsune. Paso sus manos por la parte de la cintura que quedaba descubierta por la armadura, teniendo como recompensa un estremecimiento. Hiro podía sentir, incluso a través de la lycra, las cálidas manos de Miguel acariciar todo su cuerpo y fue mejor de lo que había imaginado. Por esto mismo sintió como una de las manos del mexicano dejó de acariciar su cuerpo y supo que era momento de acabar.

Miguel había esperado distraerlo lo suficiente para atraparlo con las esposas reforzadas que había traído pero no lo logró. Con un fuerte impulso de su cadera y su torso el Kitsune los había alejado de la pared y le había metido un golpe en el estómago. La patafa fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarle el aire y hacer que lo soltará por instinto. 

–Creo que es hora de decir adiós –le dijo el Kitsune con un aire de autosuficiencia aunque por debajo de la máscara Hiro estaba sonrojado a más no poder y con la clara necesidad de una ducha fría–. Me encanta como se dan nuestros encuentros ahora, querido.

El policía solo gruño desde el piso intentando pararse.

–Nos veremos pronto, Miguel –le dijo preparándose para huir–. Lo espero con ansias.

El oficial solo pudo ver cómo se iba moviendo por los edificios saltando antes de desaparecer en la noche. Espero unos momentos antes de sacar lo que había guardado en su pantalón. La estatuilla del Buda que había robado el Kitsune.Había aprovechado la cercanía con el cinturón del criminal para extraer la pieza de donde suponía que la tenía, no había pasado tanto tiempo estudiándolo para no saber la función de cada compartimento. 

No lo había capturado, pero al menos tenía a su favor que había recuperado lo robado. Tenía eso junto con el recuerdo del cálido y esculpido cuerpo contra el suyo que le causaba tanto conflicto como excitación.

Al llegar a su hogar Hiro se dio cuenta de que le faltaba. Se hubiera enojado más de no haber sido por el sabor de los labios del policía que aún sentía sobre los suyos.


	5. Cita con café improvisada

Después de fallar una vez más al capturar al Kitsune pero tener éxito recuperando la estatuilla que había robado le dieron un par de días libres a Miguel. Bueno, lo obligaron a tomarse algunos de los días de descanso que llevaba acumulados, con el capitán Holt anunciando que descansaría durante la conferencia de prensa y negándole la entrada a la comisaría por minimo una semana. La cara del capitán cuando intentó entrar de manera sigilosa en el que debía ser su primer dia de vacaciones fue suficiente para que retrocediera sobre sus pasos y prometiera no volver a intentarlo.

Estaba apenas en su tercer día de vacaciones y ya no estaba seguro de que hacer. Ya había visitado a su familia, había limpiado su departamento y había ido al gimnasio. Despertar sin tener que ir a trabajar le causaba algo de ansiedad, hacía mucho que no se tomaba más de un día libre que ocupaba para hacer todo lo necesario para ser considerado un adulto funcional. Él se consideraba una persona muy dedicada a su trabajo (la gente normal diría que estaba obsesionado con un caso en particular), por lo que tener tiempo libre lo dejaba como un barco a la deriva. 

Esa mañana decidió intentar ir a un café para desayunar y tal vez leer un rato. Eso hacen las personas normales que no tienen una vida fuera del trabajo ¿verdad? Bueno eso le hacía creer el programa de televisión que vio durante unos minutos antes de aburrirse. Escogió un lindo lugar por el que pasaba algunas mañana en uno de los vecindarios más bonitos para darse un pequeño lujo.

Pidió un café y se sentó con un libro que había empezado hace años y nunca terminó. Basto leer una página para darse cuenta que no recordaba ninguno de los personajes ni el conflicto principal. Suspiró. Tendría que volver a empezar. Este era el libro que estaba leyendo cuando empezaron los crimenes del Kitsune, el caso le había consumido todo el tiempo libre que había utilizado para sus hobbies. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había tocado su guitarra y eso que amaba la música con toda su alma. En algún punto soñó con poder perseguir el camino de la música, pero ahora ni siquiera creía poder tocar una canción. Tal vez sus compañeros tenían razón y necesitaba un descanso. Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de quién se estaba acercando a él hasta que escuchó una voz familiar llamarlo.

–Buenos días, oficial Miguel –la voz familiar de Hiro Hamada lo sacó de su ensoñación.

–Oh, buenos días - –dijo levantándose y ofreciendo su mano con un leve sonrojo.

–Que raro verlo por aquí, ¿no debería de estar en su comisaría? –preguntó con curiosidad, consciente de que por lo general a esas horas el policía ya se encontraba laborando.

–Me dieron una semana libre –dijo con algo de disgusto–, en teoría es un premio.

–¿Por recuperar la estatuilla del museo? Lo vi en las noticias –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y cara inocente aunque por dentro seguía molesto–. Fue muy impresionante.

–No realmente. Por cierto –dijo con timidez, bajando un poco la mirada– ¿Le gustaría sentarse conmigo unos minutos, señor Hamada?

Hiro se sorprendió por lo directo que estaba siendo Miguel con él, pero también le divirtió mucho. Así que esta era la forma de ser del joven policía fuera del uniforme. 

–Con gusto –respondió con amabilidad mientras se sentaba en la silla opuesta a él–. Pero recuerde que le di permiso de llamarme por mi nombre. Me molestaría que no me hiciera caso.

–Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro –en realidad le había estado llamando por su primer nombre en su mente desde ese día. Le gustaba mucho poder decirle por su nombre. H-i-r-o. Que nombre tan bonito, le gustaría decirlo más seguido. Pero no quería pasarse de atrevido con él, era un hombre demasiado imponente para tomárselo a la ligera. Aunque si su plan implicaba tratarlo con deferencia tal vez no debió de haberlo invitado a sentarse con él. 

–Si no le molesta que le pregunte ¿cómo es que logró recuperar la estatuilla? –le dijo con gran deleite interno, ver a Miguel incómodo era muy divertido. No era de a gratis que usará un traje apretado que distraía e incomodaba al oficial al mismo tiempo–. Tengo entendido que es casi imposible recuperar las cosas que roba el Kitsune.

Su pregunta rindió frutos al ver el leve sonrojo que recorrió a Miguel desde su rostro, hasta bajar por su cuello. Tomó un segundo para preguntarse hasta dónde se extendía ese color rojo, si pasaba por todo su cuerpo descendiendo por su pecho hasta su abdomen y....Contrólate, Hamada. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso. Por su parte Miguel había dado la explicación oficial de un enfrentamiento en que logró arrebatársela pero no se había preparado mentalmente para volver a mentir y sobre todo a Hiro.

–Pues...en el enfrentamiento logré distraerlo lo suficiente para arrebatarle la estatuilla. Después lo dejé herirme lo suficiente para que se fuera sin darse cuenta de que se la había quitado –recitó la misma mentira que le había dicho al capitán, porque la verdad no era una opción. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Estaba besándolo apasionadamente contra una pared y así logré quitarle el Buda sin que se diera cuenta? No había una manera de explicar el beso sin que surgieran muchas preguntas incómodas y tal vez lo despidieran. En ningún manual decía que no podías fajar con criminales mientras trabajas pero algo le decía que era porque se asume que nadie sería tan estúpido. 

–Vaya ¿cómo es que lo distrajo? –preguntó usando un tono entre inocente y maravillado mientras reía por dentro. 

–Emh...pues… –rayos nadie le había pedido detalles y no los tenía preparados, tenía que pensar rápido–. Mientras nos enfrentamos logré distraerlo con otras cosas para poder tomar la estatuilla de su cinturón sin que se diera cuenta. 

–¿Cosas? –volvió a preguntar ladeando su cabeza. Su ademán educado y amable hacen que el gesto tuviera un efecto curioso, un tanto adorable. 

–SÍ eh...ya sabes, golpes y llaves. Ese tipo de cosas –suponía que tenerlo entre sus brazos contra una pared podría ser considerado un tipo de llave. De alguna forma. Seguro sí contaba. Recordar ese incidente lo excitaba un poco, en su mente retumbaba el calor del criminal junto con sus quejidos, pero carajo no quería que eso pasara frente a Hiro que tenía una cara tan inocente que hasta se sintió sucio. Maldito Kitsune, todo esto era su culpa.

–Ya veo, suena a que fue muy peligroso –comentó tomando de su café que había empezado a enfriarse– ¿Y por qué dice que en teoría sus vacaciones son un premio? 

–Realmente me obligaron a tomarlas –admitió con molestia–. Al parecer tengo “una adicción al trabajo preocupante” y “es obligatorio que use mis días de vacaciones” –terminó haciendo las comillas con los dedos mientras ponía los ojos en blanco para mostrar su desdén.

–Entonces te castigaron con días libres –rió un poco de forma linda. Si le preguntarán a Hiro diría que fue actuada y todo estaba planeado pero en realidad se le salió sin querer. No era su culpa que la forma de hacer las comillas del latino le pareciera adorable. 

–La verdad es que exageran, sí descanso. Prefiero guardar esos días para ir a ver a mi familia en fechas importantes como cumpleaños y bodas –explicó con calma–. Así me aseguró de que no me puedan negar esos días. 

–Me da gusto escuchar eso. La familia es importante –dijo con una mirada algo triste.

Carajo, por un segundo había olvidado lo trágica que era la vida familiar de Hiro. Mencionar a su familia definitivamente no era la mejor forma de hacer conversación. Rayos, por esto no salía con nadie, era muy malo para las citas. No que esto fuera una cita, aunque ahora que lo pensaba si alguien los viera podría creer con facilidad que se encontraban en una. Su mente empezó a correr con esa línea de pensamiento que poco a poco lo estaba haciendo entrar en pánico. Simplemente no estaba preparado para procesar que tal vez estaba teniendo una cita con el millonario guapo que le gustaba. 

–¿Se encuentra bien, oficial? –preguntó un poco extrañado Hiro, sabía que la gente se incomodaba con el tema de su familia pero Miguel estaba a dos segundos de hiper ventilar.

–Sí, disculpa –se forzó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, no podía perder la tranquilidad por algo tan sencillo como esto. Por alguna razón estaba más calmado cuando alguien lo apuntaba con un arma que cuando debía sostener una plática casual con alguien"–. Tal vez sí debo aprovechar estos días, el estrés me está empezando a afectar. Aunque nunca se sabe si el Kitsune vendrá a interrumpir mis días de descanso. Alguna vez me tuve que salir de la boda de mi primo para perseguirlo. 

–Ojalá que pueda relajarse un poco más –dijo Hiro inclinándose un poco en la mesa que había entre ellos. Aún recordaba esa ocasión, el policía había llegado en una motocicleta prestada y un traje de tres piezas. Sintió un poco de culpa al pensar que lo había sacado de una boda familiar. Tal vez podía aplazar un par de días sus siguientes planes, no una semana pero uno o dos días eran muy viables.

–Eso espero –contestó acercándose un poco más a él con un lindo brillo en sus ojos cafés. Carajo, ¿cómo es que Miguel es tan bonito? Una cosa es que sea guapo y sexy pero ¿aparte de eso era bonito? No es justo, una persona no debería de poder ser atractiva y de maneras tan distintas

Un mensaje llegó al celular de Hiro sacándolos de la atmósfera íntima que se había creado. 

–Lo siento, debo irme –se levantó para empezar a retirarse–. Me esperan en la oficina.

–Yo entiendo –se levantó también por educación y para poder despedirse–. Gracias por acompañarme un rato.

–No hay de qué, oficial –hizo un ademán para retirarse. 

–Miguel –le insistió.

–¿Cómo?

–Me diste permiso de usar tu primer nombre. Creo que podemos dejar el título de oficial de lado –le aseguró sonriendo con alegría. Le gustaba realmente la idea escuchar que le hablara con familiaridad, sin esa barrera de formalidad que tenía con todos los demás.

–Está bien –le contestó la sonrisa, a pesar de saber que esta era un muy mala idea. Bueno era una terrible idea, lo ideal era distanciarse de Miguel no acercarse aún más. Pero ¿cómo decir que no cuando lo veía con tanta esperanza y timidez en su rostro? Era un villano, pero ni él podría ser tan malvado–. Nos vemos después, Miguel.

Hiro espero hasta que llegó a su auto para golpearse la frente contra el volante por su estupidez. Pero rayos, era difícil estar enojado consigo mismo después de ver lo feliz que hacia a Miguel que lo llamará por su nombre en lugar de el enojo que siempre tenía cuando estaba como Kitsune. 

Por su parte el mexicano espero hasta que el empresario salió del local para dar un profundo suspiro de enamorado patético descansando su rostro sobre su mano. Se veía tan cursi que un escritor de novelas románticas hubiera dicho que era demasiado empalagoso.


	6. Celos reveladores

Las cosas en la ciudad de San Fransokyo habían estado raras. La ciudad tenía cierto nivel de rareza, la mayor parte viniendo de que tenían un villano que anda por ahí disfrazado de zorro japonés, pero ahora habían ocurrido cosas más extrañas, explosiones que nadie se podía explicar, actos de vandalismo y la desaparición de más una estatua importante para la ciudad. Además en cada escena del crimen se encontraron símbolos aparentemente mágicos junto con escrituras en un idioma que no podían entender.

La reacción inmediata de todos había sido culpar al Kitsune. Después de todo era el culpable más probable. Hubiera sido sencillo adjudicar todo al villano y agregar los expedientes a su caso, pero Miguel no estaba tan seguro de que fuera algo tan fácil.

–¡¿Cómo que no es el Kitsune, Rivera?! –le preguntó el capitán Holt claramente exasperado.

–Señor, la forma en que están ejecutados los crímenes simplemente no encajan a su perfil –empezó a explicar con algo de miedo, el capitán molesto era digno de temer. 

–Pensé que usted mismo era el que decía que ese hombre era imposible de predecir –se masajeó las sienes tratando de alejar el dolor de cabeza que ya sentía venir. 

–Desde luego pero aún dentro del caos hay algo de orden –continuó exponiendo su caso con las pruebas que había reunido para comparar–. El Kitsune se especializa en secuestros y robos, pero no en destrucción de propiedad ni vandalismo.

–Ha causado daños de propiedad con anterioridad.

–Pero siempre como una distracción para un gran robo, nunca por la destrucción en sí –le había tomado un tiempo darse cuenta que el villano prefería métodos más elegantes y sutiles, pero ahora podía reconocer su modus operandi con facilidad. 

–Lo que está proponiendo es que hay otro como él, un villano que se está dedicando a atormentar a la ciudad.

–Precisamente –asintió con gravedad, sabía que lo que proponía era muy serio. 

–Rivera, cuando empezaron los crimenes del Kitsune usted rogó porque se le hiciera el oficial a cargo de la investigación –el capitán se levantó a caminar por su oficina con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda–. Eso hizo que esta comisaría se volviera la encargada de coordinar todos los esfuerzos en torno a ese caso. Ningún otro oficial en la fuerza ha estado ni la mitad de cerca de atraparlo de lo que ha estado usted.

–Estoy consciente de ello –aseguró Miguel con severidad. Era en parte un halago a su capacidad pero también un recordatorio de las veces que había fallado a pesar de estar tan cerca. 

–Tomar el caso del Kitsune creó un precedente, cualquier caso similar debemos de llevarlo nosotros –le explicó con un rostro serio– ¿Está dispuesto a tomar otro caso de este tipo?

–Por supuesto.

–¿Aún si esto implica llevar dos casos de supervillanos? ¿Supervillanos que no dudarán en acabar con su vida? –el capitán le sostuvo la mirada para que entendiera la gravedad de la situación. 

Miguel no podía decirle que no creía que el Kitsune tomará la decisión de matarlo a la ligera pero sabía que el nuevo villano probablemente no se tocaría el corazón. Ya había demostrado poca preocupación por la destrucción que causaba. 

–Estoy seguro de que puedo llevar ambos casos.

–Bien, eso esperaba oír –le dijo con una sonrisa–. Tenemos una rueda de prensa en media hora. Toda la comisaría estará ahí. Prepárense. 

En otro punto de la ciudad Hiro Hamada estaba enojado. No, enojado no era suficiente, estaba furioso. Colérico. Iracundo. Emputado pues. Durante los últimos días este sentimiento no había parado de crecer, cada crimen que era adjudicado al Kitsune solo ayudaba a avivar la flama de su enojo

Le molestaba que nadie se diera cuenta que no era él, ¿hacer explotar una bomba en un bello edificio histórico? ¿vandalizar un espacio público? Él tenía estilo, gusto y una ejecución casi perfecta cuando cometía sus crímenes.Que le gustara ir enseñando toda la sensualidad de su cuerpo dejando pocas cosas a la imaginación era más que nada para joder a Miguel. Él no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo descuidado y amateur que estaba viendo en la televisión de su sala.

La reportera del noticiero indicó que se habían conectado con la comisaría 99, quienes saldrían a dar un anuncio. Miguel apareció en la pantalla, viéndose muy guapo con su uniforme y con todos sus compañeros de trabajo detrás apoyándolo. Hiro sonrió, era tan guapo y sexy. 

–Después de un análisis del patrón de actos y de evidencia hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el culpable de estos últimos crímenes no es el Kitsune –las preguntas de los reporteros empezaron a llover pero levantó su mano para pedir paciencia–. Es probable que nos encontremos con un criminal similar a él, pero en definitiva no es el autor de estas acciones. 

La sonrisa de Hiro creció. Al menos Miguel se había dado cuenta que él no era quien estaba realizando esos crímenes. Sabía que el latino estaba obsesionado con el caso, con él, pero aun así le daba gusto ver que era lo suficientemente perspicaz para distinguirlo de quien fuera que lo estaba imitando. Porque lo estaba imitando. Todos los crímenes habían ocurrido cerca de donde había cometido sus primeros robos hace ya varios años. 

–Oficial Rivera –llamó una joven reportera en la televisión–. Usted ha sido la cabeza de la investigación en torno al Kitsune ¿también se encargará de este caso?

¡¿QUÉ?! Por supuesto que no, Miguel ya estaba muy ocupado con su caso. No había forma que el oficial hubiera accedido a tomar otra investigación además de la suya. ¿Verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

–Efectivamente –aseguró Miguel desde la pantalla, acabando con sus esperanzas–. Obviamente todo el equipo estará trabajando en esto pero yo estaré como líder.

Hiro ya no escucho el resto de la rueda de prensa. Miguel iba a perseguir a otro criminal. Otro que no era él. Seguramente se olvidaría de él, sobre todo porque la destrucción que creaba era más grande. Tomó uno de los cojines para estrujarlo entre sus brazos. No, no iba a permitir que se olvidara tan fácilmente de él. 

Sabía hasta cierto punto que era irracional ponerse celoso, que realmente no sería tan fácil que Miguel olvidará un caso en el que llevaba años. Y sabía que normalmente los policías guapos no fajaban contra la pared con los criminales que persiguen, que lo que fuera que ellos tenían era una excepción. Pero eso no le quitaba el miedo ni el coraje que sentía. También odiaba que alguien pensara que podía simplemente llegar a su ciudad y hacer lo que quisieran. Era su ciudad, su lugar de juegos y nadie iba a llegar a quitárselo. Lanzó el cojín al piso y empezó a hacer planes. 

Iba a encontrar a quien fuera que lo estuviera imitando y lo iba a eliminar. Él era Hiro Hamada, genio extraordinario, empresario exitoso, el Kitsune de San Fransokyo y no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Se negaba a compartir tanto la atención de Miguel como su ciudad. Esperaba que esa persona estuviera listo para sentir su ira. 

En otro lado de la ciudad un joven con máscara que escondía unos ojos ámbar sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Los siguientes días ambos pasaron recopilando todo lo que pudieran sobre los incidentes de manera independiente. Miguel revisó las escenas del crimen y encontró hierbas endémicas de México de dónde también provenían los símbolos hallados en las escenas.. Una especialista de la Universidad les pudo revelar que parecían ritos en torno a la adoración y el amor. Desde luego no eran ritos originales pero parecían adaptar prácticas de distintas religiones prehispánicas de la zona mesoamericana.

Al revisar la cuarta escena con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de algo. Había un patrón que le era familiar. Familiar porque lo había recorrido hace varios años. ¡Estaban en lugares cercanos a donde se habían realizado crímenes del Kitsune! Debió reconocerlo antes, él había sido el primero en responder en todos los casos. Estaba imitando al Kitsune. Con esto tal vez podrían predecir los siguientes movimientos del criminal. 

Por su parte Hiro recurrió a métodos...menos legales. Bueno ya, hackeó cada aparato con cámara que estuviera cerca de las escenas de los crímenes. Claramente las cámaras de seguridad generales habían sido tapadas pero no eran las únicas ahí. Solo tenía que buscar.

La cámara de un cajero automático más o menos cercano le dio su primera pista. La persona claramente hombre, alto y fuerte. No se movía ni con la mitad de gracilidad que Hiro, pero tenía una fuerza casi animal en él así como un ademán brusco en su forma de caminar. La naturaleza destructiva de sus crímenes cobraba sentido. 

Al buscar mas videos encontró uno de una pequeña cámara para niñera que estaba en una casa cercana. Ahí. Por un segundo se podía ver claramente una máscara de calavera con … ¿orejas de lobo? También tenía unas plumas coloridas alrededor del cuello que llamaron su atención así como un collar de bellas cuentas ¿ESO ERA UNA COLA DE LOBO? Maldito copión, lo único que le faltaba era que su traje fuera tan pegado como el suyo. 

Con esto tenía suficiente para trabajar. Tenía razón, lo estaba imitando y de una manera muy descarada. Con eso podía ver casi como un déjà vu donde sería su próximo crimen. Solo era cuestión de estar atento del lugar y esperar. 

Sin saberlo, por primera vez ambos estaban trabajando hacia un objetivo en común. 

Pasó más de una semana sin ningún incidente. Quien fuera el responsable de los últimos crímenes parecía haber entrado en reposo y ponía a todos cada vez más tensos. Hiro en particular no era una persona paciente y parecía tigre enjaulado aun en su trabajo de día. Estaba a punto de cometer alguna locura cuando sonó una de las alarmas que había puesto en el lugar que sospechaba que sería el siguiente blanco de su copia barata. Sonrió con suficiencia antes de salir en esa dirección.

La Ópera de San Fransokyo es una de las más bellas del mundo, incorporando tanto elementos de una casa de ópera clásica como características típicas de la arquitectura japonesa. También solía albergar una pequeña pero preciada colección de vestuario y utilería utilizada en varias óperas famosas expuesta en una de las salas. Eso fue antes de que el Kitsune se robara un hermoso kimono de seda de que había sido utilizado en una puesta de Madame Butterfly, así como varias joyas que si bien eran de cristal tenían cierto valor histórico. Después de eso se habían movido a una bóveda de máxima seguridad en el mismo recinto y solo salían para eventos especiales en los cuales había mucha seguridad. 

Fue ahí donde encontraron al sujeto con la máscara de calavera y orejas de lobo. Tenía una armadura mucho más rústica que la del Kitsune que aparte lo cubría más, lo cual indicaba que no tenía acceso a la lycra de alta tecnología anti balas que había desarrollado Hiro hace años. A pesar de sí mismo Hiro reconocía que estaba impresionado con lo que había logrado hacer esa persona. 

Para cuando llegó tanto la policía como Hiro, el sujeto ya había explotado varias de las ventanas del edificio de la ópera y había dañado la fachada de manera superficial. Los policías crearon un perímetro a su alrededor mientras el Kitsune esperaba entre las sombras. 

–¡Alto ahí! –gritó la detective Díaz con un megáfono mientras el resto de sus compañeros apuntaban sus armas hacia el sospechoso.

–Ah, la fuerza de policía de San Fransokyo –dijo a modo de bienvenida–. Me da gusto verlos, me preguntaba cuando me los encontraría.

–¿Quién te crees que eres? –preguntó con enojo Miguel, lo último que necesitaba era otro sujeto con complejo de superioridad. Con el Kitsune tenía suficiente–. Detente ahora mismo.

–Oh, el famoso oficial Rivera. Es un placer conocerlo –lo encaró haciendo una pequeña reverencia en burla–. Pueden llamarme el Nahual.

–Eso explica las plantas mexicanas y los símbolos –dijo por lo bajo la teniente Santiago a Miguel. Ambos recordaban las viejas leyendas de brujos capaces de transformarse en animales que les contaban en el Centro Comunitario Latino.

–Que bueno que se hayan informado –a pesar de que su máscara no se movía como la del Kitsune podían escuchar su sonrisa burlona en su tono de voz.

–¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres hacerle competencia al Kitsune? –espetó Miguel. 

–¡¿Competencia?! Por supuesto que no –dijo ofendido el Nahual–. Por el contrario, lo admiro mucho. Es mi inspiración.

–Vaya, no sabía que tenía admiradores –la ya conocida voz del Kitsune los puso a todos de nervios. Una cosa era enfrentarse a un supervillano ¿pero dos? No estaban preparados para un desafío tan peligroso. Empezaron a disparar pero como ya se lo esperaban las balas simplemente rebotaban de la armadura del Kitsune. La del Nahual no parecía ser tan fuerte pero no tenía un daño real. Un día de estos iban a traer una bazooka para ver si resistían eso. 

–¡Kitsune! –dijo con emoción el otro criminal–. No pensé verte tan pronto.

–Fue difícil ignorarte cuando noté que seguías la ruta de mis primeros crímenes –dijo cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho con reproche mientras caminaba hacia él–. Parece que me estás imitando. 

–No lo llamaría imitación, fue más bien un homenaje –se excusó apenado–. Por eso los símbolos de adoración con los que he estado marcando mis pasos. 

–Esperen, esperen –interrumpió Miguel– haciendo un gesto impaciente con las manos. ¿Me estás diciendo que eres una especie de fanboy del Kitsune?

–Prefiero admirador, apreciador...tal vez hasta pretendiente –dijo meneando sus caderas de manera coqueta para acercarse al mencionado. 

–¿Disculpa? –Hiro había llegado con la mentalidad de que tendría que pelear con este sujeto por su territorio, no estaba seguro de qué hacer ahora que se le acercaba de manera seductora. Tal vez así se sentía Miguel cuando empezó a tener acercamientos seductores. 

–Como lo oyes, no sólo me encanta tu trabajo. Tú me fascinas –se fue acercando cada vez más con paso seductor–. Amo la forma en que ejecutas tus crímenes, tu destreza, la forma en que te mueves. Eres exquisito. 

El Nahual parecía haber olvidado que tenía una audiencia. Tanto Díaz, Boyle y Santiago tenían caras entre horrorizadas y exasperadas, ellos no se unieron a la policía para ver a dos locos coquetear. Miguel solo los veía con el ceño fruncido mientras se le asentaba un peso desagradable en el estómago.

–Oh vaya, eso es muy halagador –dijo encantado el Kitsune– ¿Entonces vienes siguiendo mi trabajo?

–¡Robar y secuestrar no es un trabajo! –le recordó Miguel desde donde estaba parado. Vaya, el policía parecía más alterado de lo normal, podría jurar que veía una vena saltando en su frente.

–Así es –contestó el Nahual ignorando al oficial–. Eres impresionante.

–Muchas gracias, pero no era necesario que hicieras volar ese edificio la semana pasada –le dijo a modo de reproche.

–No sé me ocurrió una mejor forma de llamar tu atención –se le acercó por fin invadiendo su espacio personal, extendiendo sus manos con claras intenciones de tocarlo.

–Cierto, no es como si dejara un número de contacto en mis escenas de crimen –aceptó divertido Hiro sin hacer ningún ademán de alejarse.

–Realmente me encantas –le dijo tocando levemente sus brazos, el Kitsune lo dejó. Miguel parecía haber desarrollado un pequeño tic en el ojo. 

–Eres en serio muy halagador, es un buen cambio a que me griten constantemente –dijo viendo con algo de reproche a los policías, especialmente a Miguel que fingió no darse por aludido–. Aunque lo que no entiendo es qué esperabas hacer hoy.

–Planeaba robar toda la colección de la ópera. Me queda claro que te gusta –dijo felizmente–. Planeaba explotar una buena parte de la seguridad para poder acceder a ella y poder regalartela. Algo así como un regalo de cortejo.

–Es una forma curiosa de cortejarme, le gana por mucho a un ramo de flores –dijo con una risita mientras dejaba que lo tocara más y él mismo subía sus manos a la máscara del otro–. Tu máscara es preciosa. ¿Son cuentas?

–Muchas gracias, es arte huichol –dijo con orgullo mientras asentaba sus manos en su cintura–. No es ni por asomo tan impresionante como la tuya, pero la hice yo mismo.

–Es realmente hermosa –su máscara reflejo su fascinación junto con las orejitas que se movían alegremente. 

Miguel solo no les disparó a ambos porque sabía que sería completamente inútil y que se vería ridículo haciéndolo. El peso en su estómago se había expandido hacia el pecho y temblaba levemente. Está bien, tal vez él tenía la impresión de que la única persona a la que se le lanzaba el Kitsune de manera tan descarada pero ya veía que ese no era el caso. Maldito zorro. Sus manos empezaron a temblar por el coraje y tuvo que apretarlas alrededor de su pistola para estabilizarlas. 

Hiro vio de reojo a Miguel con la función de binoculares de su máscara. Oh Dios, el joven parecía estar...¿celoso? Sí, era la misma expresión que él tenía hace unos días al darse cuenta que debía compartir su atención con alguien más. Tal vez sería divertido jugar un poco más con él. 

–Así que ¿planeabas darme toda la colección de la ópera? –dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello del Nahual con sus brazos y pasaba una de sus piernas entre las suyas.

–Como un regalo –ahora sus manos estaban en su cadera–. Acéptame como tu compañero, como tu amante. Te daré todo lo que quieras en este mundo y más.

Por un milisegundo, Hiro consideró seriamente decir que sí. Este era un hombre inteligente, impresionante que parecía adorar el suelo por el que caminaba. Incluso solo por su voz grave y varonil podía distinguir que era guapo. Era una oferta verdaderamente tentadora, dejarse llevar por esta persona y dar rienda suelta a todo su ser. Se acercó un poco más al hombre que lo tenía entre sus brazos, ladeando la cabeza como si lo estuviera considerando. Era en verdad seductor...pero había un problema. No era Miguel. 

El corazón del policía latía tan fuerte que lo podía escuchar en sus oídos. No sabía qué haría si el Kitsune decía que sí a unirse en toda forma al Nahual. Tampoco sabía si era por el temor de lo que pudieran hacer esos dos juntos o si era porque el Kitsune...ya no parecía interesado en él. Por mucho que renegara sobre él se había acostumbrado a su atención y tenía la extraña impresión de que lo de ellos era...¿especial? Sentía unos celos que lo empezaban a carcomer, como si un monstruo con dientes afilados se hubiera asentado en su pecho. Maldita sea, ya se estaba teniendo pensamientos demasiado disfuncionales si estaba celoso de que un criminal dejará de acosarlo. 

–Me encantaría, de verdad –dijo el Kitsune, está bien ahora estaba mintiendo un poco, pero las mentiras blancas eran piadosas. Con lo que no estaba teniendo piedad era con el oscuro sentimiento de odio que se había asentado en el pecho de Miguel–. Sólo hay un pequeño problema...

–¿Cuál?

Con un movimiento ágil el Kitsune deshizo el abrazo en que lo tenía el otro, para ponerle un pequeño aparato propulsor en el pecho. De paso lo tomó por el cuello, sin llegar a ahorcarlo pero con suficiente fuerza para demostrar que la amenaza estaba presente. 

–El problema es que yo no comparto el escenario –dijo desafiante–. Tu primer error fue llegar a mi ciudad y hacer desastres. El segundo fue asumir que no me molestarían tus acciones. Esta ciudad es mía, solo mía. Dile a cualquier otra persona que esté interesada en venir que se olviden de ello. 

–Pero… –dijo lastimosamente.

–A ti te voy a perdonar porque has sido realmente lindo, pero no estoy interesado –aseguró con tanta seriedad que hasta los policías temblaron–. Otros no correrán con la misma suerte.

–Volveré –intentó amenazar. Grave error, la mano alrededor de su cuello apretó aún más y lo acercó a la máscara del otro. 

–Si me llega aunque sea un susurro de que has vuelto, te cazaré y te aniquilare. Manda ese mensaje a todos quienes conozcas. San Fransokyo es MÍA.

Al decir esto presionó el botón del aparato y el Nahual salió volando a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en la distancia del cielo. Hubo unos tensos segundos de silencio en que todos procesaban los últimos minutos.

–Oh vamos, no lo mate si eso es lo que les preocupa –dijo el Kitsune rompiendo el silencio–. Simplemente lo mande muy lejos con un claro mensaje.

Los demás se destensaron un poco. Miguel soltó un suspiro.

–No tienen de qué preocuparse, oficiales. Nunca tuve planes de unirme a él –les dijo con voz socarrona–. Además a mí me gustan los hombres guapos con uniforme –comentó antes de salir huyendo.

Miguel se sonrojó cubriéndose el rostro. Lo iban a molestar con eso durante mínimo una semana entera. Maldito Kitsune.

Aproximadamente a 3 estados de la ciudad Marco de la Cruz por fin aterrizaba en el desierto. Vaya, eso realmente no salió como él planeaba. Mando un mensaje al grupo de villanos al que pertenecía, declarando que ir a San Fransokyo era una misión suicida. Suspiró levemente considerando qué debería de hacer a continuación. Tal vez debería ir detrás de gente diferente a él, al parecer los villanos eran demasiado egocéntricos para querer compartir una ciudad. Bueno, había escuchado de un superhéroe llamado el Lobo Plateado en otra ciudad. Los rumores decían que era un vigilante eficiente y noble, con un leve toque de chico malo. Una combinación bastante sexy. Podría ir a entretenerse con él. 

En su ciudad un joven llamado Kyle tembló por terror sin estar seguro de la razón. Pronto lo averiguaría.


	7. Suaves coqueteos

Debió saber que después de su encuentro con el Nahual sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Kitsune volviera a las andadas. Lo que no se esperaba era que robara una de las fábricas de Hamada Inc., llevándose con él miles de dólares de mercancía y material. No era la primera vez que robaba tecnología y era como la décima vez que la compañía era su objetivo, pero llevaba un rato concentrándose en artículos de lujo. Bueno, si algo distinguía sus robos era que el Kitsune hacía lo que se le antojaba como un niño caprichoso.

Tanto Miguel como sus compañeros se encontraban en la fábrica levantando un informe y recolectando evidencia. Otro incidente que agregar a la enorme carpeta de crímenes del Kitsune. Un día iba a ocupar su propio disco duro con la cantidad de información que había sobre él en la base de datos de la policía. Y seguramente ese día él tendría que ser quien migrará toda esa información,por haber insistido en llevar todo el papeleo por su cuenta, como el imbécil que era a veces. 

Miguel suspiró por el cansancio que sentía, no había dormido bien y los llamaron a primera hora para empezar a recabar información. Su bella cara estaba marcada por las ojeras y sus ojos rojos. Se sintió un poco más feliz cuando vio que Hiro entraba a la fábrica rodeado de sus empleados para revisar el daño. Tal vez no debería de darle tanto gusto, después de todo estaban ahí por un crimen que lo afectaba pero no lo había visto en persona desde aquella vez que lo acompañó en su desayuno. Esperaba que no estuviera demasiado molesto para hablar con él aunque sea unos minutos. Desde la vez del café había esperado encontrarlo de nuevo, platicar un poco con él y ... la verdad no sabía que haría después pero quería averiguarlo. 

–Buenos días –lo saludó con un poco de timidez una vez que estuvo cerca. 

–Oh, Miguel. Debí saber que estarías aquí –lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa– ¿Siempre pasas las mañanas revisando escenas del crimen?

–Solo cuando el Kitsune decide que he estado descansando demasiado –le respondió con humor y su típica sonrisa que mostraba su hoyuelo. 

El resto de los policías se prepararon para ver a Miguel fallar en un intento de coqueteo con Hamada.Todos pensaban que su compañero era bastante guapo y amable, por lo que coquetear debería ser pan comido, sin embargo nadie lo había visto llegar más allá de un acercamiento inicial. Lo habían visto fallar de manera épica más de una vez, incluso en las ocasiones en que la otra persona había estado muy interesada , lo que solamente provocaba que Rivera se pusiera muy intenso y arruinara su oportunidad. Esto más la admiración que sentía el latino por el empresario era una receta para el desastre. Incluso Rosa, que era bastante seria, estaba pendiente al desastre para burlarse después.

–Vaya, que desconsiderado es el Kitsune con sus horas de dormir –le dijo con algo de diversión. Sus empleados que habían empezado a revisar ellos mismos los daños y a hablar con los oficiales se detuvieron al escuchar esto. El señor Hamada era una persona educada y cordial pero...nunca lo habían escuchado decir nada similar a un chiste. 

–Realmente sí lo es, ni siquiera pude pasar por café esta mañana –dijo frotándose los ojos y haciendo muecas. Santiago empezó a reírse un poco por lo bajo, ya había empezado a ir mal con su acercamiento. Miguel era muy apuesto pero a primera hora de la mañana seguía algo desaliñado y gruñón. No era la versión más atractiva del policía. 

–Que terrible –contestó Hiro viendo el vaso que traía entre sus manos–. Toma, te lo regalo. 

Okay tal vez Rivera había mejorado su juego. O tal vez había encontrado algo que funcionaba, al menos con Hamada. 

–Oh, no podría –intentó regresarlo aunque el olor a café lo llamaba como sirena. 

–Solo le he tomado un sorbo, pero no te preocupes –le regaló una pequeña y mínima sonrisa de lado–. No tengo bichos ni nada por el estilo.

–Eso no me preocupa –dijo por fin tomando un poco de café y soltando un sonido de satisfacción después de tomar el primer sorbo–. Muchas gracias.

–Lo que sea para que puedas hacer tu trabajo mejor –respondió con las pupilas dilatadas, el sonido que había hecho le recordaba cierto incidente contra una pared y el cuerpo del oficial contra el suyo. 

–De verdad me ayudará, aún nos faltan un par de horas para terminar –frunció el ceño con algo de molestia, realmente odiaba hacer papeleo. Es lo que nadie te dice de pelear contra el crimen, toda la burocracia que va tomada de la mano de las partes llenas de acción. 

–También nosotros debemos llenar muchos formatos para los seguros –era lo único que no le gustaba de robar sus propias mercancías, pero no asegurar ni reclamar los seguros sería muy sospechoso y los robos eran justamente para despistar. 

–Bueno pero dudo que los llenes tú personalmente –le dijo con un leve tono de burla. Le quedaba claro que Hiro tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer trámites del seguro. 

–No, pero veo como se angustian las personas de finanzas al llenarlas –contestó viendo de reojo la cara desesperada de uno de los contadores al darse cuenta que faltaban piezas delicadas y raras que lo que complicaba su trabajo al añadir formatos–. Me preocupa que un día decidan irse con la competencia para no lidiar con estos desastres. 

–Al menos ustedes no tienen que llenarlo todo a mano para después pasarlo a computadora –soltó un leve suspiro–. Algún día nos uniremos por completo al siglo XXI y podremos hacer los reportes solo una vez.

Boyle estuvo a punto de ir a interrumpirlo, no entendía cómo es que Rivera pasaba de dar un beso indirecto a volver a hablar de trabajo. Había tenido una entrada perfecta para acercarse más al millonario. Tal vez si lo distraía un poco lograría hacer que Miguel se viera como una especie de policía heroico y con esto Hamada quedaría prendado de él. No hubiera sido una mala idea pero Rosa le puso el pie para tirarlo. Quería ver si esto acababa en un desastre o si por fin Rivera lograba hacer algo sobre su enamoramiento con Hamada sin ayuda de nadie.

–Supongo que sí tienen demasiado trabajo con el Kitsune –comentó el genio recargándose un poco hacia atrás apoyándose en una de las mesas cercanas. No era una pose particularmente provocativa pero Miguel no puedo evitar recorrer sus ojos por su cuerpo, que podía notar que era atractivo aunque estuviera cubierto por un traje que probablemente costaba más que un mes de su renta. El cambio de posición no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, el japonés normalmente era extremadamente formal–. Me imagino que están muy cansados.

–Sí, pero al menos salió algo bueno de esto –se acercó un poco, lo suficiente para empezar a invadir de manera mínima su espacio personal.

–¿Qué? –preguntó en voz más baja mientras su cuerpo se acercaba casi por sí solo al latino. Quedaron frente a frente, con suficiente distancia para disimular ser profesionales pero evitando que los demás los escucharán con facilidad. 

–Que pude verte de nuevo –contestó en voz baja con tanta franqueza que el corazón de Hiro brincó en su pecho. Esto era demasiado diferente a la forma descarada en que coqueteaba con Miguel como el Kitsune. Estaba mostrando interés en su persona ¿le estaba coqueteando? Miguel que nunca era otra cosa que profesional en su trabajo, que no se desconcentraba nunca en un caso, parecía haber dejado de lado todo por un segundo para mostrarle que le gustaba. Hiro estaba acostumbrado a la atracción superficial de la gente pero no de esta forma. La gente solía desencantarse de él cuando lo conocían mejor, sus modos fríos solían ahuyentar a la gente y si eso no lo hacía su sentido del humor ácido terminaba por hacerlos huir ¡Pero a Miguel parecía gustarle! Sin querer el oficial había hecho algo que creía imposible, lo había tomado por sorpresa. 

–A-a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo –fue lo único que pudo contestar con un leve sonrojo mientras bajaba un poco la mirada.

Estaban tan ensimismados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta que todos habían dejado su trabajo para quedarselos viendo. Normalmente Rivera era un desastre para conquistar, se ponía incómodo con facilidad y a veces era franco al punto de la incomodidad y terminaba por espantar a la mayoría de la gente. Esperaban que su admiración por Hamada lo volviera incluso más torpe, pero parecía que esa misma falta de sutileza le estaba funcionando con el magnate que era conocido por ser despiadado al rechazar personas. 

Mientras tanto los empleados de Hiro estaban ¿Impactados? ¿En shock? ¿Seguros que el Apocalipsis estaba próximo? Más de uno había visto cómo el señor Hamada rechazaba a quien fuera que se atreviera a acercarse a él con intenciones románticas. Los que no lo habían visto, habían escuchado todos los rumores. Incluso hubo un escándalo hace algunos años (uno de los pocos que tenía Hamada) en el que durante una gala de la ciudad un modelo famoso coqueteo de manera tan agresiva con el empresario que el millonario terminó por decirle abiertamente y en voz muy alta que tenía mayor interés en arrancarse las uñas que en salir con alguien tan aburrido como él. El sujeto se había puesto violento y había tenido que ser escoltado por la seguridad del lugar.

Por esto ver que el genio aceptaba con amabilidad e incluso correspondía sus coqueteos era un espectáculo impresionante para todos. ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan cómodos el uno con el otro? ¿Durante los días en que Miguel fue básicamente su guardaespaldas? ¿Qué tiene de especial este policía que parecía bajar las defensas de alguien tan huraño? ¿Y qué tenía Hamada que hacía que Miguel fuera tan coqueto MIENTRAS TRABAJABA? Nadie de ambos grupos había visto algo así. 

Fue entonces que entró el capitán Holt, enojado por haber tenido que cortar sus vacaciones una vez más por culpa del condenado Kitsune.

–¿QUÉ HACEN TODOS PARADOS SIN HACER NADA?

Eso bastó para romper la atmósfera y todos continuaron con su trabajo como si nada estuviera pasando.

–¿Y usted qué hace, Rivera? –preguntó aún molesto.

–Solo me comentaba cómo proseguirá el caso –le aseguró Hiro volviendo a entrar en su modo de empresario educado–. Le agradezco mucho que se haya tomado tiempo para explicarme pero supongo que debo dejarlo volver al trabajo.

–Bien. Rivera, póngase a trabajar –le ordenó aún irritado. 

–Sí, señor –respondió volviendo a recolectar evidencia y documentar la escena. 

Hiro decidió que ya era momento de irse y volver a hacer las cosas aburridas que hace un magnate de la tecnología durante el día, aunque hubiera preferido pasar horas hablando con el oficial. Pero antes de retirarse le dedicó una última sonrisa sincera a Miguel, quien le correspondió con un guiño que hizo que Hiro casi se tropezara con sus propios pies. Una vez que los policías se quedaron solos acorralaron al latino.

–Y bien, Miguel –le dijo Boyle– ¿No


	8. Consumación

Miguel siempre había sido una persona con el sueño ligero,cortesía de sus primos y su hermanita, quienes habían sembrado en él la paranoia de ser despertado por una broma pesada. También tenía la costumbre de dormir con su pistola cerca y sabía como defenderse en caso de que se metiera un intruso. Lo que nunca esperó era que ese intruso fuera el Kitsune. Tampoco esperó que al despertar lo esposaran a la cabecera de su cama. 

–¿Y… a-ahora qué? –dijo con cansancio, ya estaba dejando de inmutarse de la rareza que era su vida– Aquí no hay nada que te interese robar, no tengo nada de valor. 

–Esta noche no busco robarme nada –añadió con una seriedad poco característica de él.

–¿Entonces me vas a secuestrar? –eso sí era una opción un poco más aterradora, sobre todo considerando que estaba muy vulnerable en esos momentos.

–Aunque es tentador, no –contestó con algo de diversión–.Tenía pensada una propuesta algo...indecente –dijo en un tono seductor

Ahora que estaba más despierto, reparó en muchas cosas. Con la luz apagada no podía verlo con claridad, pero la luz de la calle y la luna le permitieron ver que no estaba usando la máscara que tanto conocía. Estaba usando una versión modificada como una especie de antifaz por lo que podía ver su boca aun si su voz seguía siendo distorsionada. Y su traje...oh dios, había dejado de lado las partes de la armadura para estar solo en la apretada licra que delineaba a la perfección sus fuertes brazos, su esbelta cintura y sus deliciosas piernas. 

–¿Qué quieres de mí? – La vista comenzaba a excitarlo, pero debía mantenerse firme por lo menos para salvar la poca dignidad que creía conservar.

–Te quiero a ti –dicho esto se montó sobre su cadera, rodeándolo con sus piernas–. Te quiero para mí.

–¿Qué?

–No te hagas tonto, a alguien tan guapo como tú no le queda bien –dijo en una voz más similar a su coqueteo usual–. Sé lo mucho que me deseas y tú obviamente sabes lo mucho que te deseo.

–Pero yo… –su cuerpo lo traicionaba, pues sentía como una erección apretaba su pijama y el Kitsune podía sentirlo. No sabía si tenía mucho caso negarlo, no después de sus últimos encuentros. Aún recordaba el día que lo acorraló en un callejón, este se había puesto de rodillas y lo había tomado en su boca....

–¿Vas a negar que te gusto? – el Kitsune lo sacó de su recuerdo moviendo su cadera provocando un roce ligero tortuoso para ambos. Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro contrario– Vi lo celoso que estabas el otro día con el Nahual. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si me hubiera ido con él? –susurró en su oído.

Miguel solo alcanzó a hacer una mueca de desaprobación. Aún no olvidaba la desagradable sensación de celos y odio que había experimentado. Nunca en toda su vida había pasado algo así, la idea de no volver a besar a este hombre que lo desesperaba, pero que siendo honestos le encantaba, lo volvió loco. Tenía razón, de nada servía negar lo mucho que lo deseaba. 

–De cualquier manera –dijo el Kitsune sacándolo de su debate mental, volviendo a la seriedad con la que inició su encuentro– si tú no quieres, me voy en este momento. Podemos volver a lo anterior si deseas.

Hiro no se consideraba a sí mismo una buena persona pero ...no iba a forzarlo. Si Miguel no quería tener sexo con él ya fuera por su moral o simplemente por desagrado a su persona no lo iba a obligar. Lo que lo impulsó a entrar al cuarto del moreno fue la desesperación de su cuerpo por alguien, por Miguel. Había pasado mucho tiempo y pudo haber buscado a alguien más pero dentro de sí sabía que nadie más sería suficiente para él. Era con él o con nadie. 

Y Miguel, rayos el debería de ver una forma de zafarse de las esposas y arrestarlo. Al menos debería decir que no, carajo era un maldito criminal quien le estaba proponiendo...algo que deseaba con todo su ser. No iba a negar que había tenido sueños en los que el protagonista era el seductor cuerpo del Kitsune, sintiendo su suave boca y sus manos sobre su piel. Estaba muy, muy mal y siempre que despertaba se maldecía a sí mismo. Pero al tener la oportunidad real frente a él no sabía si su fuerza de voluntad era suficiente. ¿Tal vez podría darse a sí mismo solo esta noche?

–Estoy dispuesto a lo que quieras –le contestó con la voz cargada de lujuria– Pero mínimo suéltame.

–Oh no querido, yo no soy estúpido –le aseguró un poco ofendido de que creyera que lo era.

–Pero así no podré tocarte y recorrer tu piel ni tu cuerpo...–contestó con un leve puchero y eso simplemente no debería de verse tan sexy.

–Si ese es el problema, no te preocupes –presionó uno de los botones sobre su muñeca y se liberó más cadena de las esposas–. Eso debería darte suficiente espacio para maniobrar sin que puedas hacer algo de que lo que te arrepentirías.

Miguel probó un poco la libertad de sus brazos y sonrió. Con la velocidad que le había ganado fama en la fuerza policial tomó de los brazos al Kitsune para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y besarlo. Hiro se quedó en shock durante unos segundos, el latino nunca era quien tomaba el primer paso en sus encuentros y lo había sorprendido. Sonrió con arrogancia mientras correspondía al beso. Dejó que sus labios chocaran para después iniciar un encuentro con sus lenguas. Era un beso pasional que rápidamente involucró dientes y mordidas. Cada vez que se separaban aunque fuera un poco se escuchaba como tronaban sus bocas. Miguel había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras el Kitsune jugaba y jalaba su cabello.

–Mmm... Alguien, está impaciente hoy, ¿eh? 

–Cállate idiota. Solo besame.

–Grrr, un Miguel dominante –le dijo con un susurro lleno de sensualidad–. Me gusta. 

Miguel sabía cómo callarlo, bajó las manos por su torso llegando hasta el punto de gloria, ese trasero que había hecho que más de la mitad de su comisaría dudara de su sexualidad. Apretó de manera brusca consiguiendo gemidos sonoros por parte de Hiro.

–Te queda muy bien ser asertivo... solo no olvides –se acercó poco a poco al cuello de mexicano, dejando un gran chupeton cerca de la clavícula que arrancó un gemido del mexicano–, el que manda aquí soy yo. 

– Eso lo veremos –lo miró desafiante sin quitarle la vista un solo segundo, era su turno, iniciando con una sesión de nalgadas y apretones que lo único que hicieron fue arrancar sonidos eróticos de la boca del Kitsune.

–Mgh!... Oh, huff… D-de saber que eras así de pervertido, hubiese venido antes –le dijo entre gemidos. 

Lo besó de nuevo para callarlo. Dejó que sus lenguas jugaran un rato, encontrándose con familiaridad por sus encuentros anteriores. Sus manos volvieron a subir y bajar por el cuerpo del Kitsune, como si quisiera memorizarlo, convencido de que esta sería la única vez que lo tendría a su merced. En cambio Hiro, estaba bastante feliz con la atención que estaba recibiendo, dejándose acariciar con algo de sumisión mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso ya desnudo del moreno. Bendito sea el mexicano por dormir sin camisa y ahorrarle el esfuerzo de tener que desvestirlo.

Miguel detuvo sus manos encima de la cadera ajena y sonrió con un poco de la malicia. El Kitsune siempre lo estaba molestando y era momento de regresarle aunque fuera un poco. Solo esperaba que estuviera lo suficientemente prendido para no matarlo. Tomó una pequeña parte de la piel sobre su estómago que se doblaba por su posición y la jalo. Sintió como le daban un manotazo y el otro hombre se separó de él con fuerza. 

–¡¿ME ACABAS DE INSINUAR QUE ESTOY GORDO?!– gritó con furia. 

–Tal vez lo hice –respondió divertido–. La verdad es que antes te mantenías en mejor forma. Te has estado descuidando.

–¡MIRA IMBÉCIL, SI NO TE PARECE ME LARGO Y… –una mano deslizándose por su entrepierna lo detuvo–. A-ah...

–No creo que quieras irte.

Hiro respondía sólo con gemidos, lo estaban volviendo loco las caricias que las cálidas y grandes manos de Miguel le estaban proporcionando.Hace mucho que no se sentÍa asÍ. No recordaba realmente haber perdido la cabeza de esta manera con nadie más. Había tenido encuentros que consideraba buenos, pero nada como lo que estaba sintiendo con el policia. 

En un ágil movimiento logró levantarse de la cama. Miguel sintió la pérdida del calor del otro y pasó por un momento de terror. Si lo dejaba a medias lo iba a matar, lo juraba.

En realidad no tenía de qué preocuparse, lo vio presionar otro botón que hizo que la licra fuera desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo. A pesar de la relativa oscuridad podía distinguir una piel blanquecina, una espalda fuerte y el trasero que ya conocía tan bien. Era una cosa verlo a través de la licra y en fotos pero era completamente diferente tenerlo tan cerca en vivo. Sus pupilas se dilataron aún más de lo que ya estaban...

–¿Te gusta lo que ves, Miguel? –le dijo viéndolo sobre su hombro, el antifaz dejaba ver su sonrisa de superioridad.

–Tú sabes que sí, que me fascinas –sus ojos se habían nublado con lujuria y no tenía la capacidad de mentir–. Ven aquí. 

La vulnerabilidad en la voz del latino lo hizo saltar para volver a la cama para pegar sus calurosos cuerpos que anhelaban al contrario. Vio que el moreno aún portaba sus pantalones, los cuales no tardó en tirar bien lejos para tener acceso a esa deliciosa virilidad… De buenos centímetros. Relamió sus labios bajando deseoso por probarlo, tomó este desde la base para comenzar a juguetear con su músculo húmedo, desde la punta hasta el último centímetro de su extensión.

–¡AHHMN, oh... ah, ah...¡O-oye! –llamó su atención jalándolo de los cabellos, detendiéndolo.

–¿Qué? –lo miró con molestia.

–Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti –dijo viendo sus ojos con intensidad. Miguel nunca había sido un amante egoísta y no iba a empezar ahora.

–Pero quiero seguir aquí –le gruñó. Miguel solo alzó la ceja con desafío.

–Pues voltéate y así podemos los dos –le dijo simplemente, sorprendiéndolo–. Que tanta flexibilidad y fuerza sirvan para algo bueno por una vez. 

Hiro se apresuró para ponerse en cuatro sobre Miguel. Sintió como su miembro era tomado en la boca del policía y gimió con fuerza. El policía empezó a lamerlo con energía, dejando que su lengua jugara con su glande y dejando besos sucios sobre su extensión. El japonés no se iba a ver superado, dos podían jugar a ese juego. Volvió a su labor de succionar al otro, esta vez tomándolo más profundo y dejando que su lengua se divirtiera con la punta. La habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos que se entremezclaban con los gemidos de ambos. Hiro hubiera estado feliz de quedarse así pero había algo que necesitaba, que quería más que la boca de Miguel alrededor de él. 

Se separó para poder darse la vuelta y quedar de frente al latino. Verlo postrado sobre esa cama, con los ojos llenos de lujuria y con la boca roja y húmeda por lo que acababan de hacer lo calentó aún más. Estaba determinado a hacerlo pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

Se acercó a darle otro beso a boca abierta primero, disfrutando de la suavidad de sus labios para luego tomar el inferior entre sus dientes y darle una mordida. Saco de su muñequera un condón que había llevado para la ocasión, sabía que Miguel no accedería de otra forma y él tampoco se iba a arriesgar. Se lo colocó al latino con cuidado, asegurándose de hacerlo de la manera correcta. Observó la forma en que se contorsionaba su cara cuando se levantó un poco y lo tomó entre sus manos para empezar a introducirlo dentro de sí. 

–¡E-espera! ¡Espera! Te vas a lastimar así –le dijo Miguel intentando detenerlo antes de que esto acabara en un accidente.

–No te preocupes –respondió moviendo sus manos al musculoso pecho del oficial para poder maniobrar con libertad. Se había preparado antes de venir, sabiendo que no era inteligente poner su preparación en manos de alguien cuya misión de vida era arrestarlo. Lo había hecho pensando en Miguel, imaginando que sus largos y fuertes dedos eran los que lo estaban llenando. Una vez listo había salido en busca de ese mexicano que lo volvía completamente loco con solo mirarlo. Dejó su peso caer poco a poco sobre su miembro hasta que estuvo lleno completamente, sacando un quejido de ambos. 

–V-veniste preparado –alcanzó a decir maravillado cuando encontró su voz. Apenas alcanzaba a procesar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien y el suave calor lo estaba ahogando. El cuerpo del otro lo estrechaba con delicadeza, recibiendolo como si lo hubiera estado esperando mucho tiempo. Estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no embestir con fuerza contra él, consciente de que tenía que esperar a que el otro se moviera para no lastimarlo. 

–Siempre estoy listo para todo –le respondió con la voz quebrada. Se sentía tan bien de estar lleno del policía. Lo había soñado muchas veces pero nunca pensó que se fuera a sentir así. Debajo de la máscara salieron lagrimas de placer mientras empezaba a mover levemente sus caderas.

–Ahhh, aaaaaaaaaah –empezó a gemir Miguel al sentir como iba sacándolo y metiéndolo con un ligero vaivén– Sigue así, ah-ah. Me encantas.

–No sabes a-ah cuanto tiempo llevo queriendo esto –le confesó prendido por las palabras del otro, moviendo su cuerpo con mayor frenesí mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

–¿Mucho? –preguntó mientras volvía a tomar en sus manos el trasero del Kitsune para bajarlo con más fuerza sobre su cuerpo. 

–Ya ni sé desde cuando, solo recuerdo desearte desde hace años –casi lo gritó pero era la verdad. Recordaba sentirse aburrido de la gente hasta que llegó Miguel, como lo fue encantando sin querer. Primero por su físico y luego por su forma de ser. Y dios, sus ojos lo hipnotizaban, lo atraían como si fueran imanes a acercarse cada vez más. Él, solo él le causaba estas sensaciones. 

–Yo también –alcanzó a confesar Miguel, dejándose llevar por el momento–. Maldita sea, no sabes cuantas veces te he soñado. 

Hiro lo atrajo a otro beso para evitar que dijera cosas de más. Miguel lo agradeció, de haber seguido así se hubieran dicho cosas que aún no estaban listos para aceptar ellos mismos y mucho menos para expresarlo al otro. Debía recordar que solo era una noche, solo era sexo, solo una aventura. No podía significar nada más. Pero era difícil recordarlo mientras subía su cadera para embestir el cuerpo del otro cuando bajaba sobre él, sintiendo sus dedos dibujando senderos sobre su pecho. 

El latino se incorporó para sentarse, cruzando sus piernas para atraerlo hacia sí un poco más a pesar de que ya estaban conectados de todas las formas posibles. Lo tomó por la cintura mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello. Aún le ardía el chupetón que le había hecho y decidió regresarlo. Fue dejándole mordidas en toda la parte derecha del cuello, dejando pequeños hematomas que tardarían más de un mes en desaparecer de su piel clara. Sonrió cuando el Kitsune empezó a gemir de manera más descarada mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabello. 

–Ahhh, aaaaah, más, más. D-dame más, Miguel –dijo entre gemidos mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del otro. El latino respondió acelerando las estocadas de su cadera y dejando más marcas en su cuello. Quería que al día siguiente se viera como si lo hubieran atacado, quería que se llevará el recuerdo de haber sido suyo y solo suyo esta noche.

Ambos sintieron como se les iba formando un calor en el abdomen bajo que les anunciaba que su orgasmo estaba próximo. Hiro no quería terminar nunca, quería quedarse en ese preciso momento para siempre, con Miguel dentro de él y rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos. Al mismo tiempo no podía evitar perseguir ese sentimiento de placer que sabía que lo llevaría a terminar. El policía estaba cerca de llegar al clímax, para no dejar atrás al otro paso su mano entre sus torsos para tomar el miembro del otro. 

–Ahhhh, ah-ah. Espera, si sigues así terminaré –alcanzó a decir apretando los ojos para intentar detener el cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir en su abdomen. 

–Hazlo –le dijo Miguel viéndolo a los ojos, como retándolo a resistirse a sus caricias. 

Hiro no pudo aguantar mucho con la doble estimulación que estaba recibiendo combinado con la intensidad de la mirada que estaba recibiendo, en unos segundos se vino con un delicioso temblor que pasó por todo su cuerpo que lo obligó a arañar la espalda del policía, dejándole unas notorias marcas. 

–¡Ahhh, Miguel! –fue lo único que alcanzó al decir mientras manchaba su mano.

Los espasmos del cuerpo del Kitsune junto con la forma en que se estrechó alrededor suyo y los sonidos que salían de su dulce boca fue suficiente para hacer que se viniera, haciendo que quedara con los ojos y la mente en blanco durante un momento.

Hiro se lanzó contra su boca, intentando extender un poco más el momento de intimidad. Necesitaba solo de unos segundos más para grabarlo así en su memoria. Miguel se dejó ser, correspondiendo sus besos mientras tocaba su espalda y sus hombros como si así pudiera evitar que se fuera. 

Hiro sabía que tenía que irse ya, antes de caer en la tentación de pedir cosas ridículas como mimos y caricias post sexo. Deshizo el abrazo en que se encontraban para ponerse de nuevo la licra con un botón en su muñeca. Aún estaba cubierto de su semen y del sudor de ambos pero de eso se encargaría en su casa. Se volteo a ver a Miguel. Lo veía con anhelo mal disimulado y apretando sus manos para no extenderlas hacia él. “No te vayas” quería decir el mexicano, pero sabía que era una locura. No tenía ni fuerzas para intentar zafarse y arrestarlo, estaba ocupando todas para no hacer otra tontería como pedirle que se quedara más tiempo. 

El Kitsune se le acercó, quitándole las esposas pero reteniendo sus manos entre las suyas para darle un último beso. 

–Estuviste increíble, querido –le dijo por lo bajo antes de salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado, dejando a Miguel sólo en su cama con el recuerdo de su piel.


	9. Sospechas y sorpresas

Miguel había estado de un humor sorprendentemente bueno las últimas dos semanas. En teoría debería sentirse culpable por su encuentro con el Kitsune, incluso perturbado por la forma en que se desenvolvió todo esa noche. Pero algo bueno de haber sido criado católico es que suprimir la culpa y racionalizar el porqué había sido la decisión correcta, era pan comido. Además era fácil vivir en paz cuando tenía el delicioso recuerdo del cuerpo del criminal a su merced. 

Incluso sus crímenes se habían tranquilizado durante este tiempo, por lo que Miguel había sucumbido a la relajación. Más de una vez se atrapó sonriendo al pensar que tal vez lo había dejado tan exhausto que no podía tener energía para robar. Tal vez aún tenía problemas para caminar. 

En fin, había estado bastante contento desayunando en la comisaría mientras veía la televisión en la sala de descanso. En la sección del noticiero estaban mostrando una rueda de prensa de Hamada Inc., con Hiro dando la noticia de uno de sus nuevos inventos médicos. Sonrió embobado al verlo. Rayos, como le gustaba ese hombre. Y no, nadie le podía decir que no le podían gustar dos personas al mismo tiempo porque lo del Kitsune era puramente físico mientras que Hiro le gustaba de otra manera. Una más personal. Bonita, a la antigua. Una manera de quiero conocerte mejor, ir al cine contigo y hacerte de desayunar los domingos. 

Las cámaras mostraron como Hiro se empezó a alejar del podio cuando notó algo raro en el caminar del empresario. Un pequeño cogeo diferente a la forma elegante en que siempre caminaba. Casi imperceptible si no tienes una ligera obsesión con el hombre y tienes una atención al detalle relativamente buena. Cuando el empresario volteó la cabeza y movió su cuello alcanzó a ver una serie de pequeño moretones del lado derecho de su cuello que estaban empezando a volverse verdes.

El estómago de Miguel dio un pequeño vuelco. Esas marcas estaban justo en los lugares donde había dejado chupetones en el Kitsune. Y el color coincidía perfectamente con la etapa de sanación de un moretón que tenía 2 semanas de haber estado ahí. Seguro estaba llevando sus conjeturas muy lejos, no era posible...¿o si? No tenía sentido, Hamada había sido el objetivo de más de un robo del Kitsune. ¡Incluso lo había secuestrado! No, no, no tenía nada sentido. Una explicación más normal sería que Hiro estuviera saliendo con alguien que le haya hecho esas marcas.

... Está bien, ese pensamiento tampoco le gustaba para nada. Miguel sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún derecho sobre Hiro, que sus intentos de acercarse y coquetear con él habían tenido cierto éxito, no significaba que tuviera una relación con él. Una parte traicionera de su cerebro le recordó que él se había acostado con el Kitsune un par de semanas antes, así que no debía ser hipócrita. No podía reclamar nada. La calló con la misma macana mental con la que suprimía todas sus culpas desde que era niño y tenía que justificar quedarse con el cambio de las tortillas.

Regresó a su línea de pensamiento original. Era ridículo pensar que Hiro fuera el Kitsune pero...tenía toda la inteligencia para serlo. Si algo caracterizaba al criminal era lo bueno y eficiente que era para cometer sus crímenes y no ser atrapado.También tenía toda la capacidad de crear las armas y aditamentos que usaba el criminal, muy por encima de cualquier cosa que se pudiera encontrar en el mercado. 

No era completamente ilógico y el instinto de Miguel le indicaba que tal vez tenía razón a pesar de que no tenía tanto sentido como quisiera. Y es que esas marcas. Las había hecho en un patrón muy irregular, queriendo que fueran lo mas notables y reconocibles que pudiera. En el momento quería dejarle una marca que no pudiera esconder, solo lo había dominado la necesidad de dejarle un recordatorio amplio de esa noche. Nunca pensó que fuera a llevarlo a un sospechoso. 

–Rivera –la detective Amy Santiago lo sacó de su debate interno– Tenemos que irnos. Apúrate. 

–¿A dónde vamos? –peguntó tratando de salir de su estupor. No había escuchado nada de lo que había anunciado el capitán. 

–Hamada va a dar una demostración de su último invento y sus usos. Nos pidieron como refuerzos de seguridad.

–Ponte más alegre, Miguel –le dijo Rosa Díaz cuando estaban en la camioneta–. Vas a poder ser el fanboy que siempre eres cuando ves a Hamada. 

Miguel estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera le contestó. 

Las demostraciones de Hamada Inc. siempre han sido eventos extravagantes en los cuales la compañía demuestra ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Normalmente a Miguel le fascinaba ir a esos eventos, era aquí donde había surgido parte de su admiración por Hiro al ver su inteligencia. Aunque se habían conocido formalmente hasta hace poco, lo había visto en esos eventos y normalmente era difícil separar la vista del genio cuando se veía tan sexy en su elemento. 

Hoy era diferente, ni con todo su esfuerzo hubiera podido concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando frente a él. No era que no fuera impresionante, solo no podía quitarse la sospecha que traía desde la mañana. No tenía nada de sentido y a la vez parecia lo más obvio del mundo. No tenía ninguna prueba y los pocos rastros de ADN que habían encontrado del Kitsune no arrojaban ningún resultado que lo relacionara con el empresario. Aunque eso no significaba algo necesariamente, los bancos de datos se podían corromper. Para alguien tan brillante como Hiro sería pan comido arreglar que se lanzarán resultados falsos.

Estaba tan, pero tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que había acabado caminando al backstage del evento. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cuando Hiro se acercó a saludarlo hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente enfrente de él. 

–Buenas tardes, Miguel –le dijo con amabilidad sacándolo de su estupor. 

Miguel solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta viendo la mano que le extendía. 

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó bajando su mano con preocupación en su rostro–. Te ves distraído.

–Ehhh, sí. Perdón, perdón. Me encuentro perfectamente, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas –se excusó pasando una mano por su cuello para tratar de mantener la calma.

–Ya veo ¿Hay algo con lo que te pueda ayudar? –los ojos de Hiro reflejaban una preocupación tan genuina que el corazón de Miguel dio un pequeño salto en su pecho. Así como lo veía con sus ojos bonitos y linda cara le parecía imposible que fuera el Kitsune. Pero...aun no podía descartarlo.

–Sí hay algo con lo que me puedes ayudar– le contestó después de unos segundos. Había algo que tenía que preguntar para descartar las dos teorías que había pensado en la mañana. Era la única forma. 

–Si está dentro de mi alcance, lo haré con gusto –aseguró con una sonrisa mucho más genuina que la que le dirige a otras personas.

–¿Quisieras salir en una cita? ¿Conmigo? –preguntó con una confianza que no sentía pero que estaba seguro que era necesaria si tenía esperanzas de que Hiro dijera que sí.

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron tanto por la sorpresa que considero retractarse en el momento. Tenía la clara impresión de que al japonés le gustaba aunque fuera un poco, no debería de ser tan malo salir con él. ¿Verdad? ¿O tal vez le gustaban las mujeres? No, esperen, el hecho de que Hiro Hamada era gay era conocimiento general entonces eso no tenía sentido. A menos que su desagrado hacia Miguel fuera suficiente como para pensar huir al bando heterosexual. 

Del otro lado de la conversación el cerebro de Hiro estaba haciendo un reinicio total para poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

–¡SÍ! –gritó por la emoción, sacando a Miguel de su propia mente por segunda vez en el día–. Sí quiero salir contigo. 

–¿En serio? –okay, la verdad no creía que lo de fingir confianza fuera a funcionar– ¿Podría ser pasado mañana? 

–Claro –sonrió tan grande que su cara le dolía pero no podía evitarlo. Una cita con Miguel. Wow. Bueno, momento de mantener la calma para que el hombre sexy no se retracte–. Puedo pasar por ti. 

–No, no –negó Miguel moviendo la cabeza–. Yo paso por ti, yo te invité.

–Oh, está bien –contestó Hiro con sorpresa, normalmente la gente prefería que pasara por ellos en su auto privado con chofer–. ¿Entonces nos vemos este viernes?

–Sí, claro. Te veo entonces –empezó a irse emocionado cuando se tuvo que regresar corriendo desde la mitad del salón de eventos.

–Ehm...no tengo tu número –confesó con mucha pena. Bien ahí, Rivera. Eres un maldito genio.

–Oh, cierto –tomó el teléfono de la mano del otro e introdujo su número para luego mandarse un mensaje–. Ahí tienes.

–Nos vemos a las las 7 entonces.

–Sí, te espero –dijo Hiro antes de huir para no seguir avergonzandose frente al policía de sus sueños. 

Está bien, tal vez el plan de Miguel no era el más brillante. Salir en una cita con Hiro para intentar discernir si era el Kitsune definitivamente no era lo más lógico pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Al menos podía descartar que el empresario ya estuviera saliendo con alguien más, sobre todo por su respuesta entusiasta. Su alma se tranquilizó un poco al pensar en eso.

Más allá de sus intentos por confirmar o negar sus sospechas, estaba emocionado por salir con Hiro. Tanto que pasó varios días pensando en dónde podría llevarlo. ¿A dónde llevas a un hombre millonario que puede comprarse todo? Después de partirse la cabeza, preguntarle a sus compañeros, al internet y hasta al capitán Holt; decidió que tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado. 

La noche de su cita se vistió con unos jeans pegados, una camisa de vestir y una chamarra de piel. Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y no podía dejar de moverse aun manejando. Llegó a la elegante zona residencial donde vivía Hiro y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. Una cosa era estar ahí por trabajo y otra ir a recoger a su cita. Oh dios, tenía una cita con Hiro Hamada. Aún no se lo podía creer del todo. Está bien Miguel, es hora de hacer ejercicios de respiración para evitar hiperventilar. 

Al llegar tocó el timbre y salió Hiro a recibirlo. Se veía muy guapo con sus pantalones oscuros y un elegante suéter azul.Tenía un efecto devastador cuando se tomaba todo el efecto combinado con la confianza con la que siempre se presentaba el japonés. El policía no sabía que Hiro había pasado más de una hora cambiándose de ropa porque no estaba satisfecho con cómo se le veía todo su guardarropa, pero realmente no tenía porqué enterarse de ese pequeño detalle. 

Durante esa hora también se había preparado mentalmente para mantener la distancia necesaria de Miguel. Había pasado más de una semana en contacto constante con él, no podía ser tan difícil ser amable pero sin caer en la parte de su personalidad que era más provocativa. Y sí, tal vez si quería evitar que lo descubrieran debió de haberse negado a tener una cita con el mismo hombre que lo perseguía. Pero rayos, Miguel era demasiado guapo, demasiado bueno y demasiado maravilloso para decir no. 

–Hola –lo saludó Hiro con una gran sonrisa. Le estaba costando cada vez más retener su ademán educado y frío frente al mexicano–. Llegaste muy puntual.

–Tenía muchas ganas de verte –le confesó con la honestidad brutal que se le salía siempre que estaba frente al empresario. Le hizo un ademán de que tomara el primer paso hacia su auto y le abrió la puerta como el caballero que le enseñaron a ser.

–¿A dónde me vas a llevar? –preguntó una vez en el auto. Los pocos hombres con los que había llegado a salir siempre querían llevarlo a restaurante de lujo o bares caros para deslumbrarlo. 

–Es una sorpresa –le dijo con una sonrisa para luego dudar un poco–. Espero que te guste.

Unos minutos después se detuvieron en el estacionamiento de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Hiro salió del auto con curiosidad en su rostro.

–N-no sé si esperabas una cena cara o algo así...pero pensé que sería divertido venir a patinar un rato –le explicó Miguel con algo de nerviosismo. Era un poco un plan mañoso porque pensaba que era una buena forma de ver si tenía la gracia para ser el Kitsune. Aunque no podía negar que también le emocionaba la idea de patinar de la mano de este hombre–. Así podemos platicar y conocernos un poco mejor. 

El corazón de Hiro dio un pequeño vuelco. Nunca nadie se había molestado en intentar tener una cita con él para convivir y que no fuera un preámbulo para llevarlo a la cama. Maldito mexicano tierno, un día le iba a causar un infarto con su dulzura. 

–Suena divertido –aseguró acercándose al mostrador donde se rentaban los patines. Alcanzó a ver la mirada de reconocimiento de la chica que los atendió pero tuvo la discreción de no decir nada. Cuando sacó su tarjeta para pagar Miguel no se lo permitió.

–Yo te invité, obviamente va por mi cuenta –le insistió entregando el dinero en efectivo.

–¿Estás insinuando que soy la chica en esta situación? –preguntó divertido. No estaba acostumbrado a dejar que alguien más pagará sus cosas.

–Claro que no, aquí los dos somos hombres –aseguró sonriendo de lado–. Además no está bien que caigamos en los roles de género así, son dañinos para la sociedad. 

La risita que le sacó a Hiro fue el sonido más adorable que había escuchado en toda su vida. 

–Sólo debo advertirte que nunca he patinado –le mencionó el japonés poniéndose los patines–, ni el hielo ni en ruedas. Esto puede fácilmente terminar en desastre. 

–No te preocupes, yo sí lo he hecho antes –la sonrisa pícara de Hiro lo hizo reconsiderar su selección de palabras–. Digo, yo sí he patinado antes. 

–Que bueno, entonces confiaré en ti.

Resulta que fue un terrible error confiar en Miguel. Si había patinado antes pero había sido hace más de 10 años y ahora que lo recordaba no era muy bueno, sus primos habían tenido que recogerlo del piso varias veces. Apenas llevaban 10 minutos en la pista y ya se había caído tres veces. Hiro tuvo el sentido común de no separarse de la pared y no dejar que el mexicano lo tomará de la mano.

–Pensé que sí sabías patinar –le dijo aferrándose a la orilla con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Sí sé! Bueno sabía, en algún punto de mi vida –se resignó a agarrarse de la orilla para no caerse–. Creo que ya se me olvidó. 

–Sí, ya me di cuenta –intentó dar un paso de prueba sobre el hielo–. Tranquilo, creo que podemos hacer esto sin matarnos.

–Yo ya no estoy tan seguro –las piernas le dolían por tantos golpes y el frío del hielo hacia que le dolieran los raspones.

–Oh vamos, Miguel –había empezado a tomar un par de pasos con la mano cerca del borde por si se caía–. Yo soy un genio de la robótica y por lo que he oído eres el mejor policía de la ciudad. Creo que podemos derrotar una capa de agua congelada. 

Con esto empezó a dar pasos mucho más confiados y atreviéndose a separarse de la pared. Logró avanzar un poco antes de meter la punta del patín e irse de frente. Miguel intentó ayudarlo pero en el proceso terminaron ambos tirados en el piso con varios golpes.

–Creo que el agua congelada sí nos está ganando –dijo Miguel desde el piso intentando levantarse sin lastimar al otro.

–Okay, debo admitir que sí nos lleva ventaja.

–Disculpen –llamó su atención un niño no mayor a 8 años–. No pueden meter la punta del patín, por eso se caen –terminó su explicación yéndose con mucha más gracia que los dos adultos enredados. 

–Si es eso, creo que ya se como hacer esto –prrrronunció Hiro antes de pararse y empezar a patinar de nuevo. Tal vez no sabía patinar en hielo pero comprendía física muy avanzada, entendía de fricción, de entropía y de inercia. Con eso comprendía el mundo. 

Poco tiempo después se podía ver a Hiro avanzando a gran velocidad por toda la pista. El latino había preferido tomárselo un poco más lento e iba a un paso tranquilo y observando de lejos. 

Hiro estaba realmente entretenido, hacía años que no sentía nada similar. Sus actividades como el Kitsune le daban una gran estimulación física pero no podía negar que era un poco adicto a la velocidad y le encantaba sentirse así de libre. Rebozante de confianza decidió intentar algo que había visto en la televisión.

Tomó algo de vuelo, se impulsó desde la pierna de atrás para dar un salto en el aire en el cual dio una vuelta para aterrizar sobre el mismo patín. Un toe loop. 

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron por la sorpresa. Esa gracilidad, esa fuerza en las piernas, esa facilidad para tomar vuelo. La reconocia, la había estudiado durante años. Tal vez sus instintos estaban en lo correcto...

Aún estaba procesando su conclusión cuando escuchó al japonés caer sonoramente sobre el hielo. Sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por preocupación y se acercó con cuidado de no caerse encima de él. 

–¡Hiro! ¿Estás bien? –tomó de su mano para intentar levantarlo.

–Sí, creo que me emocioné demasiado –hizo un gesto de dolor, no estaba acostumbrado a impactarse sin su armadura.

–¿Te parece si mejor vamos mas lento? –en un movimiento atrevido para él, enlazó sus dedos para ir tomados de la mano.

Hiro se sonrojó por completo, otra vez lo habia tomado desprevenido.

“Se ven tan bonito, tan tímido” pensó Miguel mientras iban patinando juntos. “Nada que ver con el hombre que se metió por mi ventana para seducirme.”

Dieron un par de vueltas a la pista tomados de la mano, con Hiro controlando la dirección mientras Miguel se aseguraba que no fueran demasiado rápido. El policía empezó a preguntarle por sus gustos, si le gustaban las películas de acción o de romance, cuál era su comida favorita y como había sido de niño.

–Era un pequeño bastante hiperactivo, no me podían dejar solo porque me las arreglaba para meterme en problemas -explicó con añoranza–. Mi hermano y mi tía tenían que turnarse vigilarme y cuando era adolescente me volví peor. Como me salté varios grados escolares me aburría y terminaba desarmando aparatos electrónicos para hacer algo nuevo. 

–Por eso te graduaste tan temprano de la universidad.

–¿Me has investigado, Miguel? –preguntó con el tono de burla que había quedado de no usar en esta cita, maldita sea. Concentrate, Hamada, antes de que lo dejes ver toda tu personalidad. 

–No es necesario, eres famoso –se defendió con una sonrisa–. Es imposible ver las noticias sin que mencionen tu nombre de vez en cuando.

–Entonces sabes todo de mí –comentó con un brillo travieso en los ojos–, creo que deberías contarme de ti. Para ponernos a mano. 

–Bueno, podemos empezar por mi familia... –le contó de su infancia criado por una familia tradicional mexicana que consistía de varias generaciones, de haber descubierto que su tatarabuelo había sido asesinado para robar sus canciones y del coraje que sintió al pensar que la policía no había cuestionado que papá Héctor muriera de forma tan repentina. 

Le contó de la forma en que reveló que De la Cruz era un mentiroso y de cómo habían salido de México hacia San Fransokyo huyendo del acoso de fanáticos de Ernesto que no podían lidiar con que su ídolo fuera un fraude. Le explicó cómo habían sido acogidos por la comunidad latina de la ciudad y como él y la sargento Amy Santiago habían pasado de ser compañeros de escuela a colegas. A Hiro le quedó claro que aunque Miguel amaba la música, había encontrado su llamado protegiendo a la gente de personas malvadas y traicioneras como las que acabaron con la vida de su ancestro.

–Vaya –dijo el japonés con admiración cuando Miguel terminó su relato acercándose más al brazo del policía–, eso es bastante increíble.

–Suena mucho más dramático de lo que es realmente –intentó quitarle la importancia con un gesto de su mano libre, disfrutando del calor del otro en su costado–. Y esa es básicamente mi historia.

–Fue mucho más interesante que haberme enterado de todo esto por las noticias –le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Uno de los empleados de la pista se acercó y con toda la pena del mundo les dijo que debían retirarse pronto porque ya estaban a punto de cerrar. Hiro pudo haber pagado por rentar la pista toda la noche sin ningún problema, pero no quería intimidar a Miguel. El empresario dejó que su cita lo guiará hacia la salida aun tomado de su mano y salieron tranquilamente hacia su auto.

–¿Te gustaría pasar por algo de comer antes de ir a tu casa?

–¿Me estás invitando a pasar la noche? –preguntó con malicia, no podía evitarlo– ¡Que atrevido!

–N-no, es decir, antes de que vaya a dejarte a tu casa –intentó arreglar el moreno. Realmente no había estado en sus planes, solo salió así. Él era un caballero y no se propasaría con nadie, mucho menos con Hiro. El Kitsune no contaba, el empezó con sus provocaciones y esa va a ser su defensa hasta el fin de los tiempos. 

–Me encantaría tomar algo –lo sacó del apuro en que él mismo lo había metido. Verlo azorado era demasiado divertido.

Miguel lo llevó hacia la zona latina de la ciudad para terminar en una panadería sencilla de la cual emanaba un aroma delicioso.

–Estás a punto de probar el mejor pan de tu vida –advirtió con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos cuando entraron.

–¡Miguel! –lo recibió una señora algo mayor– Mi’jo, hace mucho que no te veía.

–Perdón, doña Carmen –dijo permitiendo que la señora tomará su cara entre sus manos a pesar de ser un hombre adulto.– Usted sabe que el deber llama.

–Aun así, deberías dignarte a pararte por aquí de vez en cuando –le recriminó dándole un golpecito en su mejilla– ¿Y quién es este muchacho?

Hiro se incomodó y entró en pánico por un segundo por temor a meter la pata hasta que Miguel tomó su mano para acercarlo.

–Es mi cita –aclaró con mucho orgullo–. Le quería mostrar el mejor pan dulce mexicano antes de llevarlo a su casa.

–Mucho gusto –el genio pudo salir de su estupor para ser educado– Me llamo Hiro Hamada.

–Oh, cómo los celulares que traen mis nietos. Que chistoso –mencionó la mujer, quien no sabía que el inventor y desarrollador de esos telefonos estaba parado frente a ella.– Agarren lo que quieran. Y llevense mucho, este muchacho está demasiado delgado. 

–¿Le puedo encargar un chocolate caliente también? –preguntó el moreno.

–Uy, de veras te quiere impresionar –dijo guiñandole el ojo a Hiro–. No se puede probar ese chocolate sin enamorarse. 

Fue así como terminaron en un mirador sobre el cofre del auto del policía con dos vasos grandes de chocolate caliente y una bolsa llena de conchas, garibaldis, orejas y hojaldras.

–Está bien, este pan es el mejor que he comido en toda mi vida –aceptó después de devorarse cuatro piezas.– El día que la señora Carmen decida dominar al mundo con pan nadie va a poner resistencia.

–Te dije que era delicioso –dijo con felicidad de ver a Hiro tan contento, cuando notó que tenía migajas en la cara–. Tienes algo en la mejilla.

–¿Aquí? –preguntó tallandose la cara para quitarselo.

–No,no. A ver, deja que...–acercó su mano a su rostro para quitarselo. Se quedaron congelados, dejando que el momento se alargará con los dedos de Miguel acariciando la comisura de los labios del asiático mientras este se rendía ante su tacto. 

El cielo nocturno, el pan, las luces de la ciudad y toda la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro hicieron que se encendiera algo cuando conectaron sus miradas. Miguel se acercó poco a poco, como pidiendo permiso. Quería darle espacio para alejarse si eso quería. Hiro no pudo hacer más que entre cerrar los ojos, esperando que el moreno diera el siguiente paso. Quería que por una vez lo besara porque quería, no porque lo sorprendió en un momento de debilidad. Inconscientemente abrió un poco sus labios, esperando el contacto. El mexicano se sintió alentado y con un suave movimiento eliminó la distancia entre sus labios.

Fue un beso dulce, tentativo y lleno de nervios como todo primer beso entre dos personas que se han gustando desde hace tiempo. Por primera vez Hiro no desbocó en un beso todo su deseo y en su lugar dejó que saliera el sentimiento cálido que se había asentado en su pecho toda la tarde. Miguel se lo regresó con delicadeza, moviendo sus labios casi con reverencia mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Se separaron demasiado pronto para el gusto de ambos para quedarse viendo a poca distancia.

–Creo que esta es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida –confesó Hiro con las mejillas arreboladas y vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

–¿Quisieras tener más? –alcanzó a preguntar el mexicano al encontrar su voz.

–Muchas más, por favor. 

Se besaron de nuevo, con la promesa de hacerlo cuantas veces pudieran.


	10. Prueba de Fuego

Miguel debió haber sabido que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tuviera otro encuentro con el Kitsune. En realidad el criminal no había disminuido sus crímenes, solo se había vuelto mucho más discreto al cometerlos. Una joya de millones por acá, un jarrón antiguo por allá y un par de miles de dólares en tecnología por aquí. Cosas valiosas pero no tan raras ni invaluables, por lo que no estaban tan bien protegidas como otros de los blancos del Kitsune y solo se habían dado cuenta de que faltaban a la mañana siguiente. Tampoco habían pasado secuestros, gracias al cielo.

A pesar de que el policía sabía que no debía confiarse había estado algo...distraido. Está bien, había estado ocupado saliendo en numerosas citas con Hiro Hamada ¿okay? Era la primera vez en muchos años que no era el primero en entrar a la comisaría y el último en salir, la primera vez que no trabajaba los fines de semana por gusto y no por obligación. Había esperado que el capitán le reclamara algo pero en su lugar lo había felicitado por reducir su adicción al trabajo. Salir con Hiro se había vuelto prioridad para él, verlo y besarlo su nueva adicción. 

Habían salido a cenar, al cine y al teatro. Incluso habían pasado una tarde viendo películas acurrucados en casa de Hiro, algo extremadamente raro, ya que el millonario no compartía su espacio con otras personas.

Tenían planes para verse el fin de semana para que Miguel le enseñará a cocinar platillos básicos de la gastronomía mexicana. El japonés parecía estar entre emocionado y aterrado por el prospecto de cocinar, se la pasaba mandando mensajes diciéndole que ya había comprado los ingredientes y preocupado porque no tenía ollas de barro. Llevaba dos días tratando de convencerlo que no necesitaba unas, sobre todo si normalmente no cocinaba pero Hiro insistia. Era simplemente adorable. 

Aún tenía sus dudas sobre si Hiro era el criminal que perseguía. La mayoría de las veces parecía inverosímil pero su instinto le decía que iba por buen camino. Podía ver que Hiro tenía un humor mucho más ácido del que mostraba, era sarcástico y burlón a veces. No es que no fuera también una persona amable, educada y propia; simplemente no era todo lo que era. Pero esto no era suficiente razón para creer que Hiro era realmente un criminal ¿Tal vez tenía un hermano gemelo con una personalidad traviesa? Está bien, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso porque si era cierto toda su relación sería demasiado disfuncional y se iba a ir al infierno.

Y esto lo regresa al Kitsune, que decidió que era el momento perfecto de robar una caja de uno de los vinos más caros del mundo. Lo único que los alertó fue una pequeña alarma que había instalado la dueña de los vinos para impedir que su hija adolescente intentará tomarse su alcohol. 

Fue así como lo llamaron a las 2 am para responder al caso, afortunadamente estaba relativamente cerca de la escena del crimen. A su favor también estaban las calles aún mojadas por la lluvia de los días anteriores, lo que impedía que el Kitsune usará algunos de sus inventos para huir con facilidad. De esta forma le costaba mucho menos trabajo darle alcance al techo de un edificio de departamentos después de perseguirlo por las escaleras de emergencia. 

Logró cortarle camino hacia el único lado del edificio que no estaba siendo rodeado por patrullas y refuerzos. Algún día se iba a explicar cómo es que alguien podía ser tan ágil aun cargando cosas tan pesadas como una caja de vinos. 

–Detente ahí –le exigió al moreno sacando su macana. Ya había rendido el uso de su pistola, nunca había logrado hacerle daño de verdad y ya estaba harto de tener que pedir más balas. 

–Oh, mi querido Miguel –lo saludó alegremente moviendo las orejitas de su máscara–. Que agradable sorpresa. Pensé que ya habías perdido interés en mí.

–Mi único interés es llevarte a la justicia –le contestó con molestia. Ya se le había olvidado lo irritante que podía ser este hombre.

–¿En serio? –preguntó divertido– Tengo recuerdos muy vividos de más de una vez que mostraste interés real en mí –terminó con una sonrisa burlona poniendo una mano en su cadera.

Miguel solo se sonrojó y tuvo que contenerse para no gritarle que se callara. 

–Eso fue hace tiempo –bueno hace un par de semanas pero ¿quién las estaba contando?–. Ahora solo busco detenerte.

Hiro tenía una expresión curiosa debajo de la máscara. Le intrigaba un poco que haría el oficial si intentaba seducirlo como ya lo había hecho con anterioridad. No estaba seguro de si se pondría celoso o no. Aún no tenía la plática sobre exclusividad con Miguel, así que técnicamente el mexicano no estaría haciendo nada malo. 

Por otro lado, Hiro podía admitir que no quería que estuviera con nadie más, aun si ese alguien era su propia identidad de villano. Quería probar qué tan comprometido estaba el policía con él, si sería capaz de hacer algo con otra persona y no mencionarlo ¿Lo dejaría a la primera provocación? ¿Le mentiría sobre un encuentro con alguien más? Miguel era un hombre muy honesto y lo creía incapaz pero por dentro se moría por ver qué haría ante la tentación.

Además… jugar con Miguel siempre era muy divertido. 

Dejó la caja que venía cargando en el piso y se preparó. Se acercó contoneando sus caderas de manera seductora. 

–Te había extrañado, Miguel –confesó con sinceridad, aún tenía cuidado de mantener parte de su personalidad escondida aunque cada vez se era más difícil–. Creo que nos hace falta otro encuentro.

–No te me acerques –le ordenó el oficial apuntando con su arma–. No voy a permitir que me distraigas.

–No son distracciones, son seducciones –se paró un poco más cerca de él estirándose para que la lycra le apretara un poco más–. Si tú te distraes es otra cosa.

–¿¡CÓMO NO ME VOY A DISTRAER SI TE ME RESTRIEGAS!? –gritó sonrojado.

–Wow, no te alteres –río por la reacción del otro, que mala forma de lidiar con una atracción–. Es que eres demasiado sensual ¿cómo esperas que no me restriegue contra ti?

–¡Basta! –con cada palabra Miguel estaba más seguro de que su teoría de que Hiro era el Kitsune estaba equivocada. El genio podía ser algo sarcástico pero nunca tan descarado como este sujeto. Tampoco se imaginaba que el tierno hombre que se sonrojó alguna vez porque le dio un beso en la mano anduviera por ahí con un traje tan apretado, o que se le trepara como acostumbraba el Kitsune. Aunque no estaría en contra de que Hiro se subiera en él, si él quería y no le molestaba que lo tuviera contra la pared mientras...

Su mirada se nublo un poco por su pensamiento, no podía esperar para ver a Hiro.

–Te noto distraído –le susurro el Kitsune que se había aprovechado de que se perdió en sus pensamientos para acercarse a él por detrás– ¿Estás pensando en algo ¿O en alguien? –soltó su aliento cerca de su oreja provocando un escalofrío.

Miguel se tensó contra su voluntad. Demonios, no podía negar que aún le atraía. Se dio la vuelta para golpearlo pero el criminal logró quitarse de su camino.

–No estoy acostumbrado a compartir tu atención –lo empezó a rodear, haciendo que se sintiera como presa– ¿Tengo que recordarte mis encantos?

Se acercó con rapidez desde atrás del oficial, con una maniobra similar a la primera vez que lo besó. Torció su brazo detrás de su espalda, haciendo que soltara su macana. Movió su máscara y se acercó a su rostro. 

Hiro no sabía si quería que Miguel sucumbiera ante el o que lo rechazara. Solo tenía que que confirmar, necesitaba saber que parte de él era la que más le interesaba al mexicano. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuál de sus identidades era la verdadera, pero debía saber con cual de ellas podría tener a Miguel. Tristemente le apostaba al Kitsune siendo su parte más sensual y provocativa, la más divertida en su opinión. Aun si nadie la conocías más que a través de la máscara. 

Como Hiro Hamada tenía el atractivo de ser un genio millonario pero la dificultad de que se había encerrado detrás de varias barreras. Miguel había tirado algunas, pero tenía aún muchas defensas y por esto podía llegar a ser frío y distante. Sinceramente no lo culparia si prefería al intrépido criminal que se había colado por su ventana como amante en lugar del hombre huraño como pareja. 

Acercó sus rostros, preparado para aceptar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Mínimo tendría una respuesta. Miguel vio cómo se fue moviendo e hizo algo que no sabía que podía hacer.

Volteó su cara.

Los labios de Hiro se conectaron con la mejilla del policía, llenándolo de sorpresa. Tenía su respuesta y un sentimiento de felicidad en su corazón que casi lo ahoga. 

–Veo que hoy no tienes ganas –dijo utilizando el brazo que tenía cautivo para tirarlo al suelo–. Está bien, será en otra ocasión.

Aprovechó el haber doblegado al mexicano para tomar la caja y huir. Ya en el aire esquivo varios disparos con gracilidad, cayendo en Baymax con su armadura roja que lo llevó lejos de ese lugar. Esto no significaba que iba a dejar de coquetear con Miguel como el Kitsune, pero ahora lo vería como un reto ¿Quién pensaría que su mayor rival sería el mismo?


	11. Vulnerabilidad

–No puedo –contestó Hiro a su pregunta–. Lo siento.

La negativa tan tajante por parte del genio hizo que Miguel se quedará parpadeando unos segundos por la sorpresa. Ambos tenían agendas muy ocupadas debido a sus trabajos pero desde que habían empezado a salir procuraban hacer tiempo para verse. El mexicano había pensado que al japonés le interesaria ir a dar una vuelta al festival cultural en el barrio latino, después de todo le había empezado a gustar mucho la comida mexicana y siempre estaba feliz de aprender sobre su país. No pensó que fuera a rechazar su invitación de esa manera. Lo ponía triste pensar que tal vez no quería verlo. 

–Oh –se volteó para verlo desde donde se encontraba sentado en la sala del millonario– ¿Ya tienes planes para este fin de semana?

–Algo así –contestó desde la ventana donde seguía dándole la espalda–. Simplemente no puedo.

La falta de explicación no hizo más que confundir a Miguel.

–Tienes algo –era afirmación, no pregunta. Lo conocía lo suficiente para notar que algo estaba mal– ¿Qué pasa?

–No es nada –le aseguró con un tono que decía todo lo contrario. La pose tensa en la que se encontraba también lo delataba.

–No tienes que decirme si no quieres –le aseguró acercándose a él con cuidado, no quería asustarlo–. Pero sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

–Es solo...–titubeo para continuar–. Es tonto.

–Dudo que sea tonto si te tiene así de tenso –le aseguró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

–Es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano –confesó rindiéndose ante el abrazo de Miguel. 

Ahora el que se tensó fue Miguel. No pensó que fuera eso, Hiro nunca hablaba de su familia.

–Lo siento mucho –lo abrazó con más fuerza. Quería envolverlo en su calor, como si así pudiera ahuyentar el dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo. 

–E-está bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo –subió sus manos para acariciar las manos del moreno–. Simplemente no soy buena compañía esos días. Prefiero ir a visitar su tumba y encerrarme el resto del fin de semana. 

–¿No quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó con cautela.

–Tú ya tienes cosas que hacer –le recordó. No quería que el policía cambiará sus planes solamente porque él no estaba de humor para estar en un lugar concurrido. 

–Quería ir contigo, no es que fuera un plan ya establecido –aseguró con sinceridad recargando su barbilla en la curvatura del hombro del japonés–. Entiendo si es algo privado.

–No es que sea privado realmente –le aseguró finalmente volteando a verlo–. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

El corazón de Miguel se estrujó en su pecho. El hecho de que lo dijera así, como si fuera algo que simplemente había aceptado como parte de su vida lo llenaba de tristeza. Sabía de antemano que Hiro era una persona algo huraña pero nunca se imaginó que fuera por costumbre y no por decisión propia. No podía creer que una persona tan hermosa hubiera pasado tiempo sin apoyo de nadie.

–No tienes que estar solo –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta solo de decirlo–. Yo estoy contigo. Entiendo si no quieres que vaya pero tienes que saber que yo estoy aquí para ti. 

Por fin Hiro se volteó por completo para verlo frente a frente. Su cara denotaba la tristeza que sentía, porque a pesar de los años le seguía doliendo mucho el haber perdido a su hermano. Tomó una decisión que tal vez no era las más sabia, pero era la que quería.

–¿Quieres acompañarme el sábado? –preguntó quedamente.

–Claro que sí, cariño.

El fin de semana llegó muy rápido y ambos se encontraban nerviosos. Era un gran paso en la relación, sobre todo si se consideraba lo privado que era Hiro en cuanto a cuestiones personales. El empresario estaba consciente de que estaba derrumbando otro de los muros que había erigido alrededor de sí mismo al aceptar la compañía de Miguel en ese día. Lo aterraba lo rápido que había llegado a confiar en el mexicano, lo fácil que le era ser vulnerable con él. Pero realmente quería su apoyo en esta fecha tan dificil. 

Por eso estaba dando vueltas por la planta baja de su propia casa mientras esperaba a Miguel. Habían acordado que pasaría por él para llevarlo al cementerio, de esa manera Hiro no tendría que manejar después de lo que sabían que sería un evento agotador emocionalmente. Un mensaje de texto le indicó que ya estaba afuera.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Miguel con un gran ramo de flores blancas y amarillas. Se le quedó viendo sin saber qué decir.

–Este...las flores amarillas son de cempasúchil –empezó a explicar con nerviosismo–. Normalmente las usamos en Día de Muertos para la ofrenda y pensé que sería lindo si las llevamos a la tumba.

Hiro siguió viéndolo sin decir nada.

–Luego se me ocurrió que tal vez no eran lo más apropiado –confesó aún más nervioso–. Entonces también compré las rosas blancas pensando que son más tradicionales. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé si tú acostumbras llevar flores o si te molesta que lo haga –terminó con un susurro encogiéndose un poquito como si quisiera hacerse más pequeño.

Hiro seguía mudo por la sorpresa. Miguel había ido a comprar flores para la tumba de su hermano, a quien no conoció, solo por tener un gesto con él. Sabía que las flores en esta ciudad eran ridículamente caras y no sabía de dónde demonios había sacado las flores amarillas sabiendo que no estarían en temporada hasta dentro de un par de meses. Tocó con delicadeza los pétalos con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que no quería derramar. 

–Muchas gracias –le dijo mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo que aplastaba un poco las flores, pero seguro a Tadashi no le importaría–. D-de verdad, muchas gracias.

–No hay de que –le regresó el abrazo con delicadeza–. Vamos.

El camino al cementerio hubiera sido un paseo muy normal de no haber sido por el silencio que dominó toda su duración. Hiro veía por la ventana como perdido en sus pensamientos mientras abrazaba las flores. Al llegar al cementerio pasaron a pedir prestada una cubeta con utensilios para limpiar y comprar unos inciensos. 

El genio dio un pequeño suspiró antes de tomar la mano de Miguel para guiarlo por las hileras de tumbas con la determinación de un soldado yendo a la guerra. Todas las lápidas eran de una piedra gris, con árboles y plantas que crecían cerca. Las tumbas estaban limpias, varias de ellas tenían flores e incienso. Aunque estaban en medio de la ciudad era un lugar muy tranquilo, ni siquiera se escuchaban los sonidos de los autos. A pesar de ser un lugar triste por su naturaleza, también era muy hermoso y melancólico. 

Se detuvieron en una lápida cercana a un árbol. En grandes letras tenía escrito Tadashi Hamada junto con unas fechas. El mexicano pudo sentir como su mano era apretada por un segundo antes de que fuera soltada por su acompañante.

Hiro tomó la cubeta con agua y empezó a limpiar con cariño la lápida. Miguel se arremango las chamarra en silencio para ayudarle. Se dieron a la tarea de limpiar las hierbas que habían crecido a través del año, así como de tallar la lápida y dejarla completamente limpia. Hiro se encargó de prender los inciensos mientras Miguel acomodaba con cuidado las flores. 

El acto le trajo recuerdos al mexicano de su infancia en Santa Cecilia durante Día de Muertos y sintió añoranza por el pueblo en que había nacido. En un par de meses sería tiempo de poner la ofrenda y pensó en preguntar si podría incluir a Tadashi con alguna fotografía. 

Se detuvo por su pensamiento. 

Integrar a alguien nuevo a la ofrenda era algo que no se hacía a la ligera, después de todo era una tradición familiar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí a Hiro le gustaría o si se molestaría por la sugerencia. A pesar de toda su aprehensión (y del regaño que seguro se iba a llevar por parte de su familia por llevar muy rápido su relación), esperaba algún día poner esa foto para que Tadashi supiera que no había sido olvidado. 

–Hola, Tadashi –dijo Hiro rompiendo el silencio arrodillado en el pasto–. Sé que solo vengo una vez al año, pero quiero decirte que todo está bien. Le va bien a mi compañía, acabamos de sacar un nuevo producto que puede hacer análisis de sangre con unas cuantas gotas. También sacamos un nuevo celular que parece gustarle mucho a la gente, se agotó en las primeras 24 horas después de su lanzamiento...

Por un segundo Miguel puedo ver a un Hiro Hamada pequeño, contándole a su querido hermano todo lo que había hecho en la escuela. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable como lo era ahora, contándole toda su vida a la tumba del hermano que había perdido hace tantos años. 

–...y este es Miguel –dijo tomando la mano del mexicano–. Él es mi....mi

Se volteó a verlo sin saber qué decir. El policía se agachó para estar a la misma altura que él para tomar su mano entre la suya. 

–Soy su novio –terminó la frase dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa para después voltearse hacia la lápida–. Mucho gusto.

–Creo que te hubiera agradado mucho, Tadashi –volvió su vista nublada a la tumba–. Es la mejor persona que he conocido. Es muy lindo conmigo y me está enseñando a cocinar aunque soy un desastre. Él compró las flores. A mí siempre se me olvidan y acabo comprando lo que encuentro en la entrada.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Hiro.

–N-no sé si estarías orgulloso de mí, hermano –confesó con la voz quebrada–. Lamento no poder ser una buena persona como tú lo habrías sido, perdón si no soy lo que querías que fuera. No soy perfecto. No creo ser todo lo que tú y mi tía querían que fuera. Pero creo que soy feliz. O tan feliz como puedo ser.

Se quedaron unos minutos más frente a la tumba, con Hiro llorando en silencio mientras Miguel tomaba su mano tratando de reconfortarlo. Cuando estuvo listo para irse, el japonés jaló de la mano de su pareja para guiarlos hacia la salida. Durante el camino de regreso se durmió hecho un ovillo en el asiento cubierto por la chamarra de policía.

Ya en casa del millonario Miguel se encargó de despertarlo y sentarlo en su sala para que descansara más cómodamente. Se fue a la cocina para hacerle un té que le ayudara con el dolor de cabeza que seguramente le surgiría después de llorar tanto. 

–Gracias por acompañarme –agradeció Hiro ya asentado en el sillón siendo abrazado por su novio–. Sé que no es lo más divertido que hemos hecho.

–Pero tal vez es lo más importante que hemos hecho –respondió el mexicano acariciando su espalda–. Si sabes que las relaciones no son solo diversión ¿verdad? También son acompañarse a través de los tragos amargos. 

–Simplemente no quería incomodarte –contestó con algo de pena–. Fue el equivalente a presentarte a mi familia.

–Espero haber hecho una buena impresión.

–Seguramente sí, eres endemoniadamente encantador –aseguró con una de sus sonrisas sinceras–. Hasta les hubieras caído mejor que yo a Tadashi y a mi tía.

–Tu tía...–no supo como continuar.

–Quieres saber qué le pasó –lo vio a los ojos con seriedad–. Lo que causó que mi tía... 

–Solo si tú quieres decirme –respondió–. No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres.

Hiro desvió la vista. Era algo que no sabía nadie. Es decir, todo el mundo sabía que su tía estaba en el mejor hospital psiquiátrico que el dinero podía pagar en Suiza pero nadie sabía la razón. No había querido compartirlo con nadie pero tal vez era momento de abrirse un poco. 

–Cuando la compañía empezó a tener éxito me negué a cambiar mi vida –empezó narrando–, solo me importaba hacer mis inventos y no quería adaptarme a los cambios. Seguía viviendo con mi tía y tomando el transporte público como si fuera una persona normal a pesar de que repetidas veces me habían insistido que debía adaptarme a mi nueva fama y posición económica. 

Miguel asintió para señalar que lo escuchaba.

–Incluso mi tía me pedía que me cuidará más, que me moviera con más precaución. A mi parecer San Fransokyo nunca ha sido realmente peligrosa, nada que ver con Nueva York o Nueva Seattle, por lo que nunca le vi el caso –continuó explicando–. Iba y venía como si fuera universitario. Un día cometí el error de caminar por la calle de noche con los audífonos puestos como lo había hecho cientos de veces. Un sujeto se acercó a mí para asaltarme pero incluso cuando me amenazó no lo escuchaba y eso lo hizo enojar. No sé realmente qué pasó pero desperté en el hospital con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y moretones en todo el cuerpo.

Miguel se tensó y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación. A pesar de que habían pasado hace años le aterraba la idea de Hiro herido en una cama de hospital. Tomó una de sus manos, como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento.

–El sujeto me había reconocido de la televisión y sabía que debía cargar objetos de valor conmigo. En realidad la pérdida económica no fue más allá de tener que cancelar algunas tarjetas y haber perdido mi celular. Salí del hospital al día siguiente sin mayor problema –le aseguró sintiendo su preocupación–. Pero el problema fue la forma en que reaccionó mi tía –terminó más bajo debido al nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando.

Miguel le dirigió una mirada que le decía que podía parar si quería. Hiro solo tomó aire y se preparó para llorar por segunda vez en un dia. 

–Mi tía nos recibió a mí y a mi hermano cuando mis abuelos ya habían fallecido y acababa de perder a su hermano y a su cuñada. Nos crió como si fuéramos sus hijos, puso en pausa muchas cosas de su vida para poder darnos lo mejor y-y-y luego Tadashi murió –soltó un sollozo que había estado deteniendo–. Eso nos pegó muy duro, ambos nos sumimos en una depresión profunda. Aún no sé cómo habríamos salido adelante sin refugiarnos el uno en el otro. Y creo que la idea de perderme fue demasiado para ella...

Hiro había empezado a llorar más libremente. Se aferró a Miguel mientras este intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas. 

–Le dio una crisis nerviosa tan fuerte que la dejó destruida. Físicamente está bien pero está en un estado semi catatónico. No puede cuidarse sola y no sabe qué pasa a su alrededor. Las pocas veces que la he ido a ver me confunde con mi papá y cuando no sé qué contestarle la angustió –le explicó acurrucados contra el pecho del mexicano para tranquilizarse–. Por eso prefiero no verla. Mis visitas la ponen muy triste. 

Y-y-y creo que es mi culpa. Ella me rogaba que tuviera más cuidado, incluso ofreció que mudaremos su café a otra zona más segura pero yo siempre me rehusé –terminó confesando–. Si le hubiera hecho caso tal vez aun la tendría conmigo. Aun tendría el último pedazo de mi familia. 

Lo único que pudo hacer Miguel fue abrazarlo con más fuerza mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormido de nuevo. Ese fin de semana Hiro no hizo más que dormir, comer y llorar en distintos ciclos como lo había hecho desde hace años. Pero esta vez, tenía a Miguel a su lado.


	12. Siénteme

La cosa con Miguel es que fue criado para ser un caballero. Su abuela, su madre, sus tías, primas y hasta su hermana menor le habían insistido en que siempre debía mostrar respeto por la mujer con quien saliera. Cuando les informó que no tenía interés en salir con ninguna mujer, cambiaron a decirle que entonces debería de ser respetuoso del hombre con quien estuviera saliendo porque seguía siendo necesario sin importar el género. Miguel se lo tomó a pecho.

Salir con Hiro hizo relucir todavía más está faceta, siempre cuidadoso de no sobrepasar ningún límite. Se separaba cuando sentía que estaba cercano a propasarse y solo tocaba más a Hiro si él era quien daba el primer paso. A Hiro se le hacía muy lindo, la forma en que siempre parecía pedir permiso para tomar otro paso de la misma forma en que se había acercado con dudas a su primer beso. Y Miguel normalmente no tenía problema con limitarse, él podía esperar el tiempo necesario.

Las dificultades surgieron cuando se quedó un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba en casa de su pareja con el plan de ver una película antes de retirarse. Habían estado sentados tranquilamente en la sala del millonario, intercambiando besos y abrazos entre tiempos. No debía de ser algo fuera de lo ordinario.

El problema es que normalmente no tiene al japonés sentado sobre él, con sus piernas rodeando su cintura. Normalmente no tiene a Hiro besándole el cuello mientras restregaba su cuerpo contra él y por lo general el mismo genio no toma sus manos para ponerlas sobre su trasero. Uno muy bien formado y firme, debía agregar. Hoy Miguel no estaba seguro de poder separarse de él y ser el caballero que debía. 

Hiro moría de ganas de tocar y ser tocado. Le encantaba la forma en que MIguel lo trataba como si fuera algo valioso que debía ser cuidado y protegido pero no era fan de la forma en que el mexicano se separaba de él antes de que pudieran continuar. Habían pasado ya meses desde la vez que se coló por su ventana como el Kitsune para seducirlo, en todo ese tiempo no había tenido nada de contacto sexual y le urgia que Miguel lo tocará como esa vez. Solo tenía que tener un poco de cuidado y podría finalmente tener al policía para mostrarle cuánto lo deseaba. 

–Tócame –pidió Hiro con algo de desesperación–. Quiero que me toques. 

Miguel empezó a explorar más libremente el cuerpo de su novio, pasando desde su cadera hasta bajar a sus piernas para volver a subir hasta su cintura. Dios, no se explica cómo alguien puede ser tan tierno un segundo y tan sexy al siguiente pero no se iba a quejar. Al pasar una de sus manos debajo de su camisa sacó un pequeño gemido que lo excitó como pocas cosas en su vida. Levantó su cabeza para robarle un beso profundo, aprovechando para morderle el labio inferior de la forma que sabe que le gusta. 

–Hiro –llamó una vez que se separaron, viendo sus bonitos ojos que ahora no eran fríos, sino cálidos y llenos de lujuria–. Necesito que me digas hasta dónde quieres llegar hoy.

–Quiero hacer todo lo que tú quieras –respondió el genio depositando besos por toda la cara del mexicano–. Quiero estar contigo.

No hubo mucho más que decir después de eso. Miguel tomó a su novio por la cadera para levantarlo y llevarlo cargado hasta su habitación. Hiro disfruto mucho el trayecto, aunque no le hubiera importado si decidía tomarlo en la sala, en las escaleras o contra una pared. Solo quería ser suyo otra vez. Pero el mexicano no dejaba de ser un romántico, Hiro no estaba seguro de cómo había encontrado al hombre perfecto.

Al llegar a la habitación el policía se encontró con una amplia cama con sábanas que seguramente cuestan más que todo lo que tiene en su departamento. Depositó ahí a su pareja sin separarse, cayendo en los brazos del otro. Empezó con darle un beso en los labios que rápidamente se tornó sucio para luego moverse a su oído para mordisquear un poco su lóbulo. La forma en que Hiro levantó su cadera para conectarla con la suya le hizo saber que no era el único desesperado por más contacto.

Con cuidado fue abriendo los botones de la camisa de vestir que traía el japonés para descubrir sus hombros y su torso. Fue dejando besos y pequeñas mordidas en el cuello para luego ir bajando por sus blancos hombros. A modo de juego empezó a dejarle un pequeño chupetón en su hombro izquierdo, que causó una serie de gemidos.

–Ahhh-ah-ah, sí –dijo Hiro tratando decir algo coherente–. Me encantas.

–Tú a mí –contestó Miguel con los ojos llenos de deseo–. No sabes cuanto.

Volvieron a besarse dejando que el acto expresara todo lo que a veces no podían con palabras. El empresario pasó sus manos debajo de la playera del mexicano, empezando a jalarla hacia arriba para poder quitarla. Ya había visto a Miguel semidesnudo con anterioridad pero nunca se había detenido a admirarlo con atención. Incluso esa vez de la ventana no había suficiente luz para verlo. Ahora podía pasar sus manos por los músculos trabajados de su novio, resultado de todo el ejercicio que hacía para mantenerse en la mejor forma para su trabajo. A veces le costaba trabajo creer que Miguel realmente estaba ahí, que lo tenía para él para tocarlo y besarlo y quererlo. 

Fueron deshaciéndose de su ropa poco a poco, finalmente quedando desnudos cuando el mexicano le quitó de manera tortuosamente lenta su ropa interior. Hiro se cohibió por un segundo, extrañamente si consideraba el traje con el que salía, pero se le quitó en cuanto vio la forma apasionada en que lo veía el policia. Fue suficiente para que se abalanzará sobre él, pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Originalmente su plan era actuar un poco más sumiso de lo que realmente era, para no levantar sospechas ni recuerdos que tuviera el mexicano. Hubiera sido el plan perfecto de no haber sido por lo sexy que se veía Miguel y por la forma en que este lo hacía sentirse tan deseado y cuidado. Lo habían visto con deseo pero estaba seguro que nadie nunca lo había visto como si fuera el tesoro más preciado del mundo. 

Empezó a dejar sus propias marcas con las cuales llenar a su novio en lugares que cubriera su uniforme. La posición le causó pequeños y casi imperceptibles rollitos sobre su abdomen que Miguel vio. En automático, como en un sueño, levantó la mano y le pellizcó uno. 

Hiro le metió un manotazo.

Miguel se congeló por un instante.

Las sospechas que se querían formar no duraron por mucho tiempo, porque inmediatamente el japonés había bajado por su cuerpo para llevar su miembro a la boca. La forma en que lo estaba lamiendo y succionando fue suficiente para distraer al policía. Sentir la boca del hombre que lo traía loco sobre su erección era la gloria.

El genio se encargó de que todo pensamiento abandonará la mente del mexicano. Empezó por lamer la punta para ir subiendo y bajando por su extensión de una manera lenta ayudado por sus manos. Poco después empezó a succionar para hacer más presión sobre la erección de Miguel. La habitación se llenó de sonidos de succión mojados junto con los gemidos nada quedos del mexicano. Tenían suerte de que los vecinos más cercanos estuvieran a varios metros de distancia, de otra forma hubieran sido interrumpidos por todo el ruido que harían esa noche. 

Cuando sintió que estaba peligrosamente cerca de terminar, Miguel jaló de los cabello de Hiro para detenerlo. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy con su boca roja cubierta de saliva, todo despeinado en contraste con el cuidadoso peinado que traía cuando iba a trabajar. El moreno no sabía que había hecho en su vida pasada para poder tenerlo así en esta, pero le agradecía con todo su ser a lo que haya sido. 

–Eres increíble –dijo el mexicano depositando numerosos besos en los labios de su pareja–. No sé si sabes lo mucho que me gustas.

–Tú a mí -contestó el japonés con el corazón palpitando como loco por la mirada de Miguel, por su tacto, sus dulces palabras, su todo–. Te adoro.

–Yo a ti también –empezó a bajar suavemente por el torso del otro dejando besos y mordidas–. Déjame mostrarte cuanto.

Siguió depositando besos hasta llegar a las piernas del empresario. Dejo un par de mordidas en sus blancos muslos, disfrutando de la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaba ante sus atenciones. Empezó un juego en que se acercaba peligrosamente al miembro del otro para después volver a alejarse de nuevo, a lo que Hiro respondió moviendo sus piernas y cadera a modo de protesta para expresar su impaciencia. El gemido que soltó Hiro cuando finalmente lo metió a su boca valió la pena.

El genio se sentía en el séptimo cielo, sintiéndose completamente acogido por la forma en que Miguel lo metía y sacaba de su boca mientras pasaba su lengua por la punta. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos, cayendo en el encanto del latino por completo. Quiso ver a su pareja por lo que abrió sus ojos y bajó la vista. La imagen del mexicano enterrado entre sus piernas lo volvió loco. Siempre había sido una amante de las cosas hermosas, pero había algo extraordinariamente bello en ver al hombre que lo hacía feliz dándole placer. De pronto el estímulo con la visión fue demasiado, por lo que terminó por venirse en su boca sin querer.

–¡Perdón, perdón! –pidió mientras el otro dejaba que el líquido escurriera por su labios–. ¿Nunca me había pasado algo así? Solo...no sé, hace tiempo no estaba con nadie y...

–No te preocupes –respondió el oficial con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba con su mano.

–Te juro que nunca me había pasado –insistió con algo de pena mientras se cubría el rostro.

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido –le aseguró quitándole importancia–. Si tú quieres, podemos...–dijo bajando sus manos por el trasero del otro, poniendo un dedo levemente sobre su orificio.

–S-sí quiero –alcanzó a decir con dificultad, ya había empezado a ponerse duro de nuevo. A sus 30 años ya no estaba en edad de poder reponerse tan rápido, pero al parecer su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo por el estupido y sensual policía–. Hay lubricante y condones en la mesa de noche.

–Vaya –respondió divertido el moreno mientras buscaba lo que necesitaba–. Sí que estás preparado ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

–No, solo tengo ojos para ti –confesó entrecerrando lo ojos al sentir que Miguel presionaba un único dedo a su entrada–. Simplemente me gusta estar preparado para todo. 

La frase despertó un lejano recuerdo en el policía. Su teoría de que Hiro era el Kitsune había quedado casi completamente descartada, eran demasiado diferentes para ser la misma persona. Sin embargo, había ocasiones como esta, en que le volvía a surgir una pequeña sospecha. Incluso algunos de los gestos de su adorado novio le llegaban a recordar la bendita máscara que siempre traía el criminal. Era ridículo pero incluso ahora al ver el sensual y delicioso cuerpo del japonés extendido por la cama le daba la leve impresión de familiaridad.

–Ahhhh...ah, ah, aaaaaaah –los gemidos de Hiro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos–. Necesito más. P-por favor. Dame más.

La petición fue suficiente para que se volviera a concentrar, introduciendo otro dedo para empezar a hacer movimientos circulares. Los movimientos de la cadera del japonés lo prendieron aún más, por lo que después de un par de minutos insertó un último dedo para asegurarse de no lastimarlo. 

–Y-ya e--estoy listo –gimió Hiro con impaciencia–. No soy frágil.

–Yo sé que no lo eres –le aseguró con cariño–. Solo no quiero hacerte daño.

–Tú nunca me harías daño –contestó el japonés con seguridad–. Eres demasiado bueno.

–Nunca, no podría –juntó sus labios en otro beso apasionado, empezando a alinearse con la entrada de su pareja. 

Poco a fue se fue introduciendo, deteniéndose para darle tiempo al cuerpo de su novio para acostumbrarse a él. Hiro, que ya tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello alborotado, tenía una cara que mostraba una mezcla de placer y sorpresa. Estaba fascinado por la visión del mexicano arriba de él, viéndolo con tanto deseo y cariño que sentía que se iba a ahogar con su propio corazón.

El policía empezó a moverse lentamente, dando pequeñas estocadas para asegurarse de darle un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la invasión. Los suspiros que salían de los labios de Hiro fueron suficiente para que empezara a ir más rápido, causando que el colchón crujiera por la fuerza de sus embestidas. Se sentía en el cielo, estando dentro de quien quería tanto. Hiro estaba en la gloria, no había momento más perfecto que este. 

–Ahhh-ah, Migueel –gimió el japones cuando logró encontrar el punto que lo hacía ver estrellas–. Ahhh uff, sigue. Sigue así.

–Lo que tú quieras, cariño –contestó el mexicano moviendo sus caderas para dar en el punto exacto que pedía. 

Hiro solo se dejaba ser, le estaba gustando entregarle el control de todo a su pareja. Le gustaba verlo ocupándose del placer de ambos. Mientras tanto se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda y ocasionalmente pedirle besos en los que dejaban jugar tanto sus lenguas como sus dientes. Incluso los besos de Miguel parecían ser únicos, conformados por cantidades iguales de lujuria y calidez. Se dejó caer en el momento en que se sentía tan protegido, tan cuidado y tan querido por alguien que nunca creyó que podría tener. 

El cuarto se llenó del sonido de los cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro, de los suspiros y gemidos de ambos, de palabras de cariño y de besos tronados. Miguel empezó a sentir como su orgasmo se iba construyendo en su abdomen bajo. No quería acabar aún, quería quedarse toda la vida enterrado en el calor de ese hombre que lo traía loco, que lo hacía tan feliz que a veces pensaba que no podía ser real y que en cualquier momento despertara de ese sueño tan bonito. 

Pero la biología no lo iba a dejar durar mucho más, su orgasmo llegó de golpe dejándolo con la boca y los ojos abiertos con una expresión de placer absoluto. Para no dejar atrás a su hermoso novio tomó su miembro entre su mano para ayudarlo a llegar mientras seguía embistiendo con las últimas fuerzas que tenía. Hiro lo siguió poco después, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del mexicano y dejando arañazos bajando por su espalda.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

En ese momento, una revelación cayó sobre Miguel como agua fría. Él conocía esos movimientos. Él conocía esos gemidos. Maldita sea, él conocía esos arañazos que sabía que ahora tenía en la espalda que tardaron una semana en sanar. Cuando vio la cara de Hiro no fue difícil imaginar un antifaz sobre su cara. Ya no le quedaban dudas. Hiro, su amado novio era...el Kitsune. El mismo criminal que llevaba años persiguiendo, el que debía de capturar. Empezó a sudar frío por su revelación, sintiendo como un ataque de pánico se iba asentando en su pecho por la presión que le impedía respirar. Se le empezó a nublar la vista y empezó a escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, sentía como si se estuviera cayendo al vacío...

Lo interrumpió la mano de Hiro sobre su rostro, pidiéndole atención. Miguel no supo si sintió calma o miedo por la cara de felicidad que tenía, la mirada embelesada que le dirigía. El japonés solo lo abrazó y besó, pidiéndole que se quedará la noche.

Miguel no debería. Lo que tenía que hacer era irse de ahí y lidiar con lo que ahora sabía. Ver como alejarse de él y cómo llevarlo ante la justicia. Mínimo debería irse antes de que cayera en el pánico que había sentido hace unos segundos. Debería hacer tantas cosas… pero en lugar de eso se acomodó en la cama, dejando que la cabeza de Hiro cayera sobre su pecho. Lo abrazó mientras el japonés se iba quedando dormido. Acarició con cariño sus hombros y su espalda como si fuera el tesoro más preciado y valioso del mundo. Al día siguiente tendría que lidiar con todo esto pero al menos por esta noche quería seguir con el hombre que le había robado el corazón como si no fuera el mismo que se lo estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.


	13. Confrontación

Una gran tormenta que se había desatado en San Fransokyo durante las últimas semanas, resultado de la temporada de huracanes que había llegado a la costa oeste. Los días se habían vuelto nublados, fríos y un poco lúgubres por la neblina. Una nube parecía estar de manera permanente sobre la comisaría 99, atraída probablemente por el mal humor en el que se encontraba Miguel Rivera. 

Miguel, quien siempre había sido una persona alegre y educada, había estado actuando de una manera horrible. Contestaba solo con monosílabos, en tonos cortantes y con cara de enojo. Le había contestado mal a más de una persona e incluso el capitán le había llamado la atención por su falta de modales. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su cabello desaliñado solo lo hacían ver peor. Sus compañeros habían empezado a evitar hablar con él a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Por su parte el policía se sentia tres veces peor de lo que se veía. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la noche en que se había dado cuenta que el hombre del que se había estado enamorado y con quien tenía la relación más larga y funcional de su vida, era el criminal que estaba persiguiendo. 

El golpe emocional había sido demasiado fuerte para él. No podía dormir, apenas podía comer. Iba a casa nada más para bañarse y dormir un par de horas para volver corriendo a la comisaría donde al menos podía pensar en el trabajo en lugar de la forma en que se le estaba desgarrando el corazón. Cada cierto tiempo sentía como se le oprimía el pecho como si alguien lo hubieran golpeado, e inevitablemente sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer. Había llorado más en los últimos días que en toda su vida. Ya no sabía siquiera si estaba más enojado o triste por toda la situación, solo quería dejar de sentir. 

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podría hacer con esa información. No podía simplemente arrestar Hiro sin pruebas y el hecho de que él y el Kitsune le hubieran dejado las mismas marcas durante el orgasmo no iba a ser aceptado como evidencia ante ninguna corte. Había razones por las que nadie se había dado cuenta de quién era, el japonés era demasiado listo como para dejar evidencias y ya había demostrado ser un actor de primera categoría. Tampoco estaba seguro si podría arrestarlo, la idea de mandarlo tras las rejas le causaba un leve ataque de pánico que solo lograba calmar con ejercicios de respiración. Mandar al hombre que quería tanto a prisión atentaba contra su salud mental.

Sus sentido de la justicia y el cariño que sentía por el empresario lo hallaban en direcciones opuestas y estaba llegando a su punto de quiebre.

No era justo. No era justo que el hombre que le había robado el corazón fuera el mismo que tenía que atrapar. 

Para colmo Hiro lo había estado llamando, mandando mensajes y mails. Al principio había sido relativamente fácil ignorarlo pero con el paso de los días se había filtrado el tono de preocupación en la forma en que escribía y llamaba el japonés. Le dolía cada vez que veía el nombre de su ...¿novio? iluminar la pantalla de su celular. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza de rechazar la llamada, solo dejaba que sonará hasta que la tomará el buzón de voz.

–Vamos, Miguel –dijo la sargento Santiago sacándolo de sus pensamientos al sentarse al lado de él–. No sé que tienes, pero tienes que lidiar con ello.

–Déjame en paz, no tengo nada –le aseguró con el ceño fruncido. 

–Te conozco desde que éramos niños –respondió Amy con cara de preocupación poniendo una mano sobre su hombro–. Nunca te había visto. Al menos dime qué es lo que tienes.

–Déjame en paz, Santiago –contestó mal encarado con un movimiento brusco–. No es mi culpa que tu esposo esté en una misión encubierta y por eso metas las narices en los asuntos ajenos –terminó desviando su vista.

El ruido de la silla siendo empujada fue lo único que le advirtió que Amy se había ido. Sabía que había sido cruel, pero solo quería que lo dejaran solo. Cruzó los brazos para recargar su cabeza contra ellos. No quería pensar por unos minutos. 

No habían pasado ni 30 segundos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

–¡Ouch! –se volteó para ver quien lo había golpeado– ¿Qué demonios, Rosa? –se quejó sobándose la cabeza. 

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?! –le gritó furiosa, causando que Miguel se encogiera por el terror– ¡No puedes ser grosero con Amy!

–Ella no me dejaba en paz –intentó excusarse. 

-¡No me importa! -le soltó otro golpe en el brazo-. No me importa que te esté pasando, no puedes ser así con las personas a las que les preocupas.

-No me pasa nada -desvió la mirada como el mal mentiroso que era. Se veía aun mas patetico intentando ocultar lo mal que se sentía. 

–Eso no te lo cree nadie, Rivera –se sentó al lado de él aun molesta pero suavizando su tono–. Esto tiene que ver con Hamada ¿cierto?

La mirada de dolor en la cara de Miguel fue suficiente respuesta.

–No sé qué les pasó, hace unas semanas estabas tan feliz que hasta dabas asco –le recordó con una mueca–. No tienes que decirme que pasa, pero ¿al menos podrías hablarlo con él?

–¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho? –preguntó Miguel con curiosidad.

–Porque tu celular suena seguido y siempre que lo hace pones una cara de dolor horrible –le contestó con prepotencia.

–Pensé que estaba siendo discreto –dijo Miguel por lo bajo.

–Ni por asomo, Miguel –se acercó un poco más a él para verlo a los ojos para que supiera que era en serio–. Habla con él. Ya sea para solucionar las cosas o para terminar con él –la cara de miedo que pusó Miguel fue suficiente para que le diera una palmada en el brazo–. Pero tienes que solucionarlo.

–Gracias, Rosa –dijo el latino con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera en varias semanas.

–Ugh, no me agradezcas –contestó la policía con cara de molestia–. Te odio por hacerme hablar de sentimientos.

–Perdón, no fue mi intención –aseguró con una mueca.

Una alarma sonó sacándolos del amigable momento. El caos reinó durante unos momentos en lo que entró la información por las bocinas instaladas en el recinto. En cuestión de unos segundos tuvieron toda la información: El Kitsune acababa de robar joyas invaluables.

Miguel maldijo por lo bajo. No estaba listo para enfrentarse a Hiro en ninguna de sus identidades, pero era un policía y no podía dejar que sus problemas personales se metieran con su trabajo. Salió corriendo agarrando sus cosas, incluyendo un garrote colapsable que acaba de llegar al país por un pedido especial para la fuerza de policía.

–Corre o te dejamos, Rivera –le gritó Amy sobre su hombro.

–Voy –contestó corriendo– ¿Amy?

–¿Qué quieres? –le contestó aun molesta.

–Lo siento, sé que solo querías ayudar –dijo bajando la mirada, había sido demasiado grosero. 

La cara de perrito de pateado de Miguel fue suficiente para que Amy suspirara.

–Está bien, solo vámonos –le dijo jalandolo del cuello del uniforme–. Tenemos un criminal que atrapar. 

No fue tan difícil encontrar al Kitsune. Las joyas que había robado había estado custodiadas con el mejor sistema de seguridad que se encargó de mandar una alerta en el segundo en que las tomó. La zona en la que se encontraba la bóveda tenía pequeñas calles que doblaban varias veces, por lo que su salida se había entorpecido mucho. 

Para Miguel fue hasta fácil acorralarlo en la cima de unas escaleras de emergencia. 

Viéndolo bien, se dio cuenta que había estado verdaderamente ciego. Esa espalda, el contoneo de sus caderas y su cabello despeinado eran claramente los de Hiro. Hasta su maldita forma de caminar era la misma. Tosió para aclarar su garganta.

–Detente ahí –exigió logrando que su voz no se quebrara de puro milagro.

–Ah Miguel –contestó el Kitsune. Maldición, incluso con el distorsionador de voz creía poder reconocer un poco del tono de Hiro–. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, querido.

Hiro estaba destrozado por dentro. Hacía semanas que Miguel no le contestaba por ningún medio. Con el paso de los días había pasado de pensar que tal vez estaba ocupado a preocuparse de que le hubiera ocurrido algo. Un día había decidido irlo a buscar a su departamento, cuando lo vió llegar al edificio le marcó con la idea de hacerle una pequeña visita sorpresa. Pero había visto claramente como Miguel había sacado su celular para ver la llamada, pero en lugar de contestarle lo había vuelto a guardar para dejar que se fuera al buzón. 

Pasó varios días intentando justificar porque su adorado novio no querría verlo, con cada teoría más loca que la anterior. Tardó mucho en salir del negación, nunca creyó que Miguel pudiera ser así de frío con él. Al final tuvo que aceptar la respuesta obvia: Miguel no quería verlo. No sabía por qué, solo sabía que lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente y mandando señales claras de que ya no le interesaba. El dolor y confusión lo habían llevado a buscar algo, lo que fuera, que robar. Tal vez así no sentiría el profundo dolor que se le había asentado en el pecho. Creía haber encontrado en Miguel a quien lo quisiera de verdad, pero al parecer se había equivocado. 

–Entrega las joyas ahora mismo –exigió Miguel intentando mantener la calma–. Te tengo rodeado.

–Hoy no estoy de humor para nuestros juegos, Miguel –dijo agradeciendo que el modificador escondía el nudo que tenía en la garganta–. Así que con tu permiso o sin él, yo me voy.

El coraje de Miguel lo cegó por un segundo. Se lanzó sobre el villano para taclearlo al piso. En otro momento Hiro hubiera reaccionado más rápido para moverse pero su dolor emocional no lo había dejado estar alerta. 

Ambos azotaron contra el piso con Miguel encima del Kitsune. Al japonés se le salió el aire por la caída pero rápidamente intentó zafarse de los brazos del policía. Le propinó un certero codazo al estómago que le dio el espacio suficiente para intentar huir. Miguel lo tomó por la pierna para jalarlo con fuerza y evitar que lo lograra. Aprovechó para tomar su macana y darle un golpe en la corva de rodilla derecha sabiendo que Hiro se la había lastimado de pequeño y que aún le causaba problemas hoy en día.

–Maldito –musitó Hiro por el dolor que sentía la pierna. Le soltó un puñetazo certero a la cara que le dejaría un terrible moretón sobre su mejilla. No contaba con que Miguel aprovechará para tomar su brazo y agarrarlo con tal fuerza que lo lastimaba. 

–¡No te me vas a escapar esta vez! –aseguró con furia mientras el Kitsune forcejeaba–. Este será tu último robo.

–Llevo saliéndome con la mía desde hace años, nunca has podido atraparme –contestó logrando salirse del agarre en que lo tenía, torciendo la muñeca del latino–. Simplemente soy demasiado para ti.

–Demasiado malcriado y molesto tal vez –le espetó usando su macana para cerrarle el paso por su único punto de salida–. No eres más un sujeto que hace lo que quiere como niño pequeño sin pensar en cómo afecta a los demás. 

–Al menos no soy tan rígido que no puedo ver más allá de las estúpidas reglas que no me dejan divertirme –regresó con enojo–. Eres un aburrido y un aguafiestas.

–¿Alguna vez piensas dejar de ser un malcriado irresponsable? –el latino aprovechó para acorralarlo contra la pared. La cercanía los tensó a ambos, la misma que alguna vez los había excitado ahora se sentía asfixiante. 

–Tú no me dices que hacer, pendejo –estaba más que molesto y herido por el dolor del golpe, por lo que tomó la salida fácil para zafarse, una patada en la entrepierna. 

–¡HIJO DE! –el mexicano soltó la macana y retrocedió mientras cubría con sus manos la zona lastimada, no quería dejar ir al Kitsune tan fácil pero hasta ahora sentía la calidad de esos tacones. El coraje que sentía era suficiente para considerar seriamente buscar algo más duro que la macana para darle como piñata. 

El criminal aún seguía adolorido por el golpe en la rodilla y Miguel sabía que tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Solo necesitaba un par de segundos para levantarse y apostando todo en un tiro le aventó su macana a la cabeza. Sin embargo, el Kitsune se percató del movimiento y apenas vió que el moreno se levantó se movió rápidamente para esquivar el arma e intentó darle una patada en la cara. Antes de que pudiera conectar aquella patada voladora, Miguel se agachó para tomar un pedazo de tubo viejo que se encontraba en el suelo, y aprovechando uno de los puntos descubiertos de la armadura le dió con toda su fuerza en el tobillo, si bien el traje era anti balas, no era anti fierrazos. 

–Te quedaste sin escapatoria –dijo viendo caer al japonés al suelo, lo que no esperaba era que justo cuando se acercaba para inmovilizarlo le diera un cabezazo. 

Lamentablemente el magnate ahora se estaba quedando sin ideas, solo sabía que sentía un dolor infernal en el tobillo y que lo más importante era escapar. 

Miguel hizo presión en en la herida. La ira estaba cegando a los dos por completo. El Kitsune quiso golpearlo en la cabeza de nuevo para dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo el policía lo esquivó y continuó presionando la herida con fuerza, el Kitsune soltó un grito de dolor.

–QUÍTATE, ESTÚPIDO –le quería dar otro codazo pero sólo consiguió que lo pusieran boca abajo. 

–OBLÍGAME, ZORRA –fue ahí cuando le puso el brazo detrás de su espalda y in pensar en la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo comenzó a levantarlo, no se percató de lo lejos que había llegado hasta que escuchó otro grito de dolor seguido de un pequeño sonido que provenía de los huesos del japonés.

Le había dislocado el brazo. 

El japonés aprovechó la cercanía para cargar el potenciador de su guante y darle un fuerte golpe al esternón que sacó volando a Miguel. Nunca había herido activamente al mexicano pero su enojo y todo lo que le había dicho lo habían empujado a hacer algo que nunca había querido hacer. 

El impacto fue tan fuerte que el latino no pudo hacer más que enroscarse en sí mismo por el dolor y alcanzar a apretar el botón de emergencia de su radio. Estaba seguro de que al menos tenía una costilla con moretones, si no es que estaba rota. El intenso dolor le causó un fuerte mareo que le nubló la vista.  
Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Hiro huir, sin saber que debajo de la máscara corrían amargas lágrimas.


	14. Corte Limpio

Después del enfrentamiento que había tenido con el Kitsune, Miguel pasó más de una semana en el hospital durante la que había intentado convencer a los doctores que estaba bien mientras ellos lo veían con incredulidad. En este tiempo había llegado a una importante conclusión: Tenía que terminar oficialmente su relación con Hiro. Entre la forma en que lo había ignorado y la golpiza que se habían dado sabía que su relación ya estaba profundamente fracturada, pero para que no hubiera malentendidos tenía que hablar con quien aún era técnicamente su novio. Si lograba recolectar las evidencias (y el coraje) para comprobar que era el Kitsune, no quería que su investigación se viera cuestionada por su relación con el empresario. Era hora de un corte limpio. 

Lo más sencillo y sensato hubiera sido un mensaje o una llamada para no tener que verlo, pero no podía tratar a Hiro como si fuera solo una relación breve o una aventura. A pesar de su enojo y su tristeza no tenía el estómago para terminarlo como si su relación se tratara de sexo casual, por lo que tomó la decisión de ir a su casa para hablar con él. También estaba el hecho de que… lo extrañaba mucho. La mañana que había salido disparado de la casa del japonés no se había preparado emocionalmente para dejar de verlo de golpe. En sus días en el hospital había deseado que estuviera ahí con él, su presencia siempre lo había hecho sentir contento. Aun si había acabado en el hospital gracias a él, lo extrañaba. Contra toda lógica quería verlo una última vez. Para tener un cierre y poder decir adiós. 

Y por loco que pudiera parecer, no tenía miedo de Hiro. Después del enfrentamiento que habían tenido tal vez debería de tenerlo. El moretón en la costilla le había pasado una factura dolorosa. Pero dudaba que intentará hacerle daño, había tenido meses para atacar cuando estaban solos y no lo creía capaz de intentarlo ahora y revelar así su identidad.

Por si acaso le aviso a Amy y Rosa adonde iba y dio instrucciones de que si no escuchaban de él en una hora, fueran a buscarlo y esperarán encontrar una escena de asesinato. Ellas lo tomaron como una broma, pero habían prometido hacerlo. 

Se armó de valor para manejar hacia la casa de Hiro. Al llegar tocó el timbre pero no recibió respuesta. El auto de Hiro estaba estacionado y no había señales de su chofer, por lo que sabía que debía estar en casa ya que desde su vecindario era imposible llegar a cualquier lugar a pie. Tocó la puerta con su puño pero solo se encontró con silencio una vez más. Suspiró. Debió saber que no sería tan fácil. 

—Hiro —llamó en voz alta mientras seguía tocando la puerta—. Sé que estás ahí. Abreme.

Alcanzó a ver como una sombra se movía detrás de la puerta. 

Del otro lado de la puerta Hiro intentaba mantenerse quieto para no delatar su posición. Sabía perfectamente el motivo de la visita de Miguel y no quería pasar por ello. Tal vez si lo ignoraba podría tener más tiempo para prepararse. 

—Hiro, por favor —llamó de nuevo—. Sé que estás enojado, pero tenemos que hablar.

Silencio. Tendría que usar su último recurso. 

—Traigo pan y chocolate caliente de doña Carmen —ofreció a modo de soborno—. Abreme si los quieres.

Escuchó como se quitaba el seguro y vio la parte superior de la cara de Hiro asomarse por la puerta entre la puerta. 

—Eres un maldito, sabes que no puedo resistirme a esos panes —dijo enfurruñado dejándolo entrar. No se veía tan golpeado como esperaba y realmente debería averiguar cómo es que se recuperaba tan rápido de heridas que de las que cualquiera tardaría semanas en recuperarse. Sin embargo, lo que sí tenía unas profundas ojeras que hacían ver demacrada su linda carita. El corazón de Miguel se estrujó al verlo así y tuvo que pelear contra su instinto inmediato de abrazarlo. 

—Dame mi maldito pan, Rivera —reclamó Hiro extendiendo la mano para que el mexicano le pasará la bolsa. Una vez que la tuvo empezó a revisar qué era lo que tenía dentro. 

El oficial pasó saliva intentando calmarse. Ya que estaba ahí se le habían olvidado todos sus planes. Había ensayado cuidadosamente que le iba a decir al empresario para terminar su relación de manera clara y directa, sin dar mayores explicaciones. Pero ahora su discurso se le había borrado completamente de la mente. 

Se había preparado para terminar con él sin delatar lo que ahora sabía. No se había preparado para ver la cara de Hiro, sus bellos ojos, ni el cuerpo que mostraban sus pantalones deportivos extrañamente ajustados o la manera en que su playera holgada mostraba perfectamente su clavícula. Maldita sea, ese hombre no tenía que hacer nada para verse completamente irresistible. En ese momento Miguel sintió todo el cariño que le tenía como un golpe en estómago que lo dejó sin aliento, que contrastaba con el sentimiento cálido en su pecho que lo hacía sentir que todo estaba bien en la vida. No entendía como de un día para otro se había ido todo al carajo por la mentira más grande que le habían dicho en la vida. 

Por su lado Hiro sabía que nunca iba a estar listo para enfrentar lo que iba a pasar. Miguel era la primera persona con la que se había permitido ser vulnerable en años. Había dejado que cayeran sus barreras para dejarlo entrar, confiado en que el policía nunca le haría daño. El brazo dislocado le había dolido mucho (aunque entre Baymax y otra tecnología se habían encargado de dejarlo como nuevo), pero lo que más le había dolido había sido la certeza que con ninguna de sus identidades podría acercarse a Miguel de nuevo. Al parecer el policía no solo se había aburrido de Hiro Hamada, también había pasado a aborrecer al Kitsune. Cuando Miguel mostró celos ante el Nahual Hiro había pensado que podrían llegarle a gustarle sus dos facetas. Pero al parecer se había equivocado por completo.

Después de un rato de mirarse el uno al otro se podía sentir la tensión provocada por el silencio de todo aquello que no podían decirse. El mexicano estaba congelado en su lugar, mientras el genio sólo se preparaba para el golpe. 

—Supongo que vienes a terminar conmigo —dijo el magnate rompiendo el silencio—. Apúrate.

—Yo… —-el mexicano no sabía ni cómo comenzar. Había perdido su voz y no sabía cómo recuperarla. 

El japonés alzó la ceja con practicado desdén. 

—Sabes, no eres la primera persona que me deja. Normalmente pasa poco después de que me han convencido de llevarles a un viaje o les compré un regalo caro, con la excusa de que soy demasiado frío o adicto al trabajo —comentó despreocupadamente empezando a comerse un pedazo de pan—. También ha pasado después de un fin de semana de sexo desenfrenado en algún hotel de lujo, que naturalmente pago yo.

—Hiro, espera… — Miguel intentó detenerlo. No le gustaba el giro que estaba dando la conversación. 

—Nadie se había esforzado durante tanto tiempo solo para llevarme a la cama —dijo bajando la mirada para esconder el dolor que sabía que tenía en sus ojos—. Tampoco tenías que ser tan romántico ¿sabes? Eso fue muy grosero. 

—Pero yo...

—Pudiste simplemente decirme que solo buscabas una acostón de una noche y yo probablemente habría accedido fácilmente. Después de todo, es lo que generalmente la gente busca en mí cuando no va detrás de mi dinero —continuó dejando que un poco del dolor que sentía se filtrara en su voz. Maldición, no quería que Miguel lo viera así de débil—. Era innecesario que te metieras en todos los aspectos de mi vida, que me hicieras pensar que te importaba de verdad. 

—No, espera...

—Nunca te hubiera dejado entrar tanto a mi vida de haber sabido que solo iba a ser una aventura. —terminó dejando una solitaria lágrima bajar por su mejilla.

Eso fue suficiente para que Miguel lo tomara por los hombros para jalarlo en un abrazo. Hiro se sintió asaltado por el calor del cuerpo del latino, por su olor y por la mano en su cabello que intentaba tranquilizarlo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Rayos, como lo había extrañado. Se permitió cerrar los ojos para grabar ese momento en su memoria, para atesorar el último abrazo que le iba a dar Miguel en la vida. No sabía por qué se había alejado, pero le estaba partiendo el alma saber que su relación estaba muerta en todo menos en nombre. Que este abrazo era su último suspiro de vida antes de su inevitable final. La idea de que esto fuera la puerta a una posible reconciliación era demasiado dolorosa y tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza Hiro se deshizo de él. Sabía que la calidez que en estos momentos lo envolvía solo se debía a que el latino era demasiado bueno, incluso cuando estaba rompiendo el corazón del japonés en mil pedazos.

—Sé que estás haciendo esto para hacerme sentir mejor —dijo en la oreja del latino, sacándole un escalofrío sin querer—. Pero lo estás haciendo más difícil. Solo di lo que tengas que decir. 

—Hiro, yo nunca te usé ni intenté hacerlo. No puedes creer eso —dijo viéndolo a los ojos con intensidad-. Tu no fuiste solo una aventura para mi.

—Discúlpame si no te creo después de despertar en una cama vacía y ser ignorado por semana —reclamó el japonés. 

—Surgieron circunstancias que me obligaron a tomar distancia —contestó el latino, confesando una pequeña parte de la verdad.

—¿Circunstancias? —preguntó extrañado— ¿Qué clase de circunstancias?

—No te puedo decir —intentó improvisas el latino ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Descubrí que eres el criminal que llevo años persiguiendo lo cual me causó una crisis existencial pero no alteró mis sentimientos por ti? Eso solo podía tener el efecto de que Hiro se pusiera a la defensiva y no iba a llevar a nada bueno—. Es información confidencial del trabajo. Cosas peligrosas. Información muy sensible que me pone en una posición muy precaria en cuanto a mi seguridad y mi deber. 

—Todo esto suena a una excusa barata —recriminó el magnate con un pequeño puchero—. No intentes proteger mis sentimientos mintiendo si no te importo. 

—Yo te amo, Hiro —confesó el oficial. 

La confesión los dejó a ambos mudos por la sorpresa. Miguel sabía que amaba a Hiro Hamada con todo su corazón, más de lo que había amado en toda su vida. Había estado planeando decírselo antes de su revelación, idealmente en un momento romántico a la luz de la luna y no en su casa después de no hablar en semanas y meterse tremenda paliza. Le había dolido tanto saber quién era realmente, pero aún así lo amaba. No iba a permitir que Hiro se sintiera usado, sobre todo después de escuchar como otras personas se habían aprovechado de él. 

Hiro solo no sabía que estaba pasando. Se había preparado para que su novio lo dejara y lanzarse a una depresión de proporciones épicas que seguramente incluiría robos costosos. No esperaba que en su lugar le confesara que lo amaba. La confesión había dejado un sabor agridulce en su boca. El también lo amaba pero la distancia y la actitud con la que había llegado Miguel le decían que había algo que estaba mal. Quiso expresar que le correspondía pero toda la incertidumbre de la situación lo mantuvo en silencio. No estaba dispuesto a exponerse a que le hicieran más daño si Miguel lo iba a dejar aunque lo amara. Ojalá solo se necesitará del amor para superar cualquier problema. 

—Estas circunstancias de las que no me puedes hablar ¿te hicieron reconsiderar nuestra relación? —preguntó con cuidado preparándose para lo peor.

—Algo así, más bien complicaron todo —confesó quedamente bajando la mirada.

—Y ¿se pueden arreglar? —preguntó ya formulando mil y un planes para solucionarlo lo que fuera. De algo tenía que servir tener tanto dinero. 

—No lo sé —subió su mirada para conectarla con la del hombre que le había robado el corazón, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?—. La verdad es que no sé cómo solucionarlo. 

—Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? —formuló su pregunta lleno de miedo de que esto si fuera este el final de su relación— ¿Terminamos aquí?

Miguel se le quedó viendo por unos segundos. Amaba demasiado a Hiro como para decirle adiós tan rápido y tan fácil. Pero su deber, su moral, su todo le decía que no podía seguir una relación con un criminal. Era lo que lo había traído aquí convencido de que lo mejor era terminar la relación más larga y seria que había tenido, pero el solo ver a Hiro mandó todos sus planes al carajo. Necesitaba reflexionar, esta vez sin el dolor y el enojo que había sentido. Pensar en opciones, sopesar riesgos y encontrar la respuesta que lo fuera a dejar dormir por las noches. 

—No —contestó con seguridad—. No quiero que esto acabe aquí.

Hiro se acercó con toda la intención de lanzarse a sus brazos, pero el latino subió la mano para impedírselo.

—Pero necesito tiempo, necesito pensar —aclaró cómo debió haber hecho desde el principio—. No te puedo asegurar que después de pensar bien todo esto podamos seguir juntos, pero sí necesito espacio para poder hacerlo. 

—Lo entiendo —aseguró Hiro intentando ocultar su decepción— ¿Eso significa que volverás a desaparecer? ¿Qué podemos salir con otras personas? 

—No quiero salir con nadie más y preferiría que tú no lo hicieras —negó con entusiasmo, si con el Nahual sintió celos no quería saber qué pasaría si alguien se acercará ahora a su novio—. Creo que podríamos renovar la comunicación, solo no citas ni nada de ese tipo. No vernos sería lo mejor. 

—Supongo que esa comunicación no incluye videollamadas de sexo —preguntó con una picardía que se le salió y Miguel en serio se cuestionó cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes de quien era en realidad. 

—No, pero creo que mensajes de texto estarían bien ¿Tal vez una llamada si es algo importante? 

—Está bien, si es lo que necesitas —le aseguró el empresario. Le dolía mucho la idea de no ver a Miguel, le hería que hubiera algo que los estuviera separando y ni siquiera poder saber qué era. Pero no debía presionarlo y prefería mil veces la posibilidad de que pudieran seguir juntos a uno en el que se separaban definitivamente.

—Ya debería irme —dijo el latino. Su corazón le pedía quedarse todo el tiempo posible con Hiro, pero justamente necesitaba distancia para poder pensar con algo de claridad. El enojo que había sentido inicialmente ya no lo cegaba, tal vez ahora por fin podría pensar con la cabeza fría. Se fue acercando a la puerta lentamente.

—Solo una cosa antes de que te vayas —le dijo Hiro cuando ya tenía la mano en la manija.

—¿Qué? —preguntó volteando para verlo con curiosidad. 

—Supongo que los besos también quedan descartados —se sonrojó de manera ridícula, no entendía cómo algo tan simple lo ponía así—. Pero ¿podría darte uno antes de que te vayas?

La respuesta de Miguel se manifestó en acercarse a él, tomar su rostro como el tesoro más preciado del mundo y plantarle un beso profundo. Hiro pasó sus manos por el cuello del mexicano para acercarlo más. No sabían si iba a ser el último beso que se daban, pero por si acaso ambos se dedicaron a expresar todo el cariño y deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Era una pequeña demostración de la esperanza que ambos tenían de volver a estar juntos, teñida por la verdadera posibilidad de que esta fuera su separación definitiva. Solo la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, viéndose a los ojos que se encontraban mezclados entre amor y dolor.

—Nos vemos —dijo el policía antes de salir de la casa del millonario que le había venido a complicar toda la vida.


	15. Control de Impulsos

Un tigre enjaulado se vería manso en comparación de Hiro Hamada esa tarde. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Miguel le había pedido espacio y habían sido… no buenas. 

Si bien el radio de silencio había sido levantado e intercambiaban mensajes de vez en cuando, con cosas sobre su día como: “Hoy Rosa rompió la impresora a patadas otra vez” y “Descubrí a mis ingenieros intentando crear un sable de luz”. El problema era que a veces Miguel le contestaba rápidamente y otras le clavaba el visto con gélida indiferencia. Después de esas ocasiones solía excusarse diciendo que había estado ocupado con trabajo, pero aun así era doloroso, sobre todo cuando recordaba que durante toda su relación Miguel siempre le contestaba con prontitud, aun cuando estaba ocupado. 

Por alguna razón esta situación lo tenía más desesperado que cuando pensó que Miguel ya no lo quería o que lo estaba utilizando. La ira y la tristeza que había sentido lo habían dejado estar enfocado y lo habían obligado a continuar con sus actividades diarias. El enojo lo había llenado de propósito. Ahora que solo estaba lleno de una incertidumbre que lo traía loco. Incluso en su trabajo había estado extremadamente irritable, sus diseños y trabajos se plagaron de errores provocados por sus nervios. 

Su mal humor y su ansiedad lo habían hecho ponerse el traje de Kitsune sin tener un plan concreto de cómo iba a ejecutar su crimen. Normalmente trazaba su plan con cuidado, asegurándose de tener rutas de escape y conocer el sistema de seguridad alrededor de su objetivo. Esta vez ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería robar del Museo de Historia de San Fransokyo, sólo sabía que debía ser algo valioso y que llamara mucho la atención para atraer la atención de la policía de inmediato. 

Había dos razones para esta salida improvisada. La primera era que extrañaba la adrenalina del robo, de infringir las leyes y saberse por encima de ellas. Hacía un tiempo no salía a robar y lo extrañaba como un adicto extraña la cocaína. La segunda… esto era lo único que se le había ocurrido para ver a Miguel sin presionarlo sobre su relación. Lo extrañaba demasiado y los mensajes no eran suficientes para él. No después de meses de abrazos, besos y cariño del latino. Necesitaba aunque sea verlo unos minutos. 

No estaba tan loco como para querer enfrentarse a él o robarle un beso. Pero tal vez podría verlo, intercambiar frases coquetas y molestarlo un poquito. 

—Baymax, prepárate para salir —le dijo al robot-médico. 

El adorable y último invento de su hermano salió de su estación de carga para empezar a armarse. Un rápido diagnóstico del empresario le reveló el estado de alteración y ansiedad en el que estaba. El software de cálculo de riesgos que le había instalado Hiro hace años le dijo claramente que salir así solo podía resultar en una desgracia.

—Hiro, ¿qué plan tienes para esta noche? —preguntó con curiosidad—. Pareces más nervioso que de costumbre. 

—No tengo nada, no te preocupes —aseguró terminando de ponerse el traje y sacando la máscara.

—No estás bien —determinó Baymax—. La última vez que saliste exaltado a una aventura regresaste con diversas heridas.

Hiro se detuvo. Odiaba haber cambiado la programación de Baymax para que tomara sus robos como pequeñas aventuras y así aceptara ayudarlo. No había sido nada fácil introducir esa nueva visión de sus crímenes sin afectar el resto del comportamiento y la programación del robot, pero en su momento había sido necesario. El necesitaba que Baymax lo ayudara y nunca habría accedido pensando en lo ilegal y peligroso que era lo que hacía. Su apoyo e insistencia en que confiara y compartiera su dolor con su tía había sido lo único que los había logrado sacar de la depresión después de la muerte de Tadashi. También había sido el único al que le permitió ver el dolor provocado por sus ex-parejas,el suave robot fue el único lo abrazó mientras lloraba por haber sido utilizado y descartado más de una vez. 

—Tú no te preocupes por mí —le dijo al robot con una confianza que no sentía—. Con el dermo regenerador y la regeneración de huesos quedé como nuevo.

—Es mejor prevenir heridas a tener que curarlas —aseveró Baymax acercándose a abrazarlo.

Hiro se dejó ser. Era de las pocas cosas reconfortantes en su vida en este momento, por lo que descansó su frente en el estómago del robot dejando que cayera su cabello sobre sus ojos. 

—Solo quiero salir a verlo —confesó en voz baja—. Quiero estar con él.

—¿Miguel no ha querido hablarte? 

—Hemos estado mandando mensajes pero —dejó que un poco de su frustración y dolor se reflejarán en su voz—. No es lo mismo. No es lo mismo a escuchar su voz, a que me abrace y a ver como sonríe.

—Deberías hacerle saber que lo extrañas —incitó. 

—Él fue quien me pidió espacio. Debo respetarlo.

—Me parece que salir a verlo bajo la excusa de una aventura no es respetar sus deseos.

Hiro inhalo aire por la sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente que usar su identidad de villano para interactuar con Miguel era no respetar lo que le había pedido, pero el policía ni siquiera sabía que era el Kitsune así que no debía de importar. 

—Pero él no lo sabrá —insistió como niño pequeño.

—Respetar a tu pareja es importante si quieres que la relación funcione —aseveró Baymax revolviendo con cariño el cabello de Hiro—. Aún si él no lo sabe, tú sí lo harás. 

—Yo sé, yo sé —se abrazó más del suave cuerpo de su amigo—. Lo quiero mucho.

—Me da gusto escuchar eso —contestó—. Me había preocupado que solo fueras feliz al salir a tus aventuras.

—Me hacen feliz —aseguró. La emoción, la adrenalina y el romper las reglas lo llenaba de dicha. Su vida de civil lo aburría demasiado pero sabía que no podía dejar de ser el educado y frío señor Hamada si quería proteger a su compañía y el empleo de miles de personas que dependían de él. 

—Hubo un tiempo en el que dijiste que eran lo único capaz de hacerte sentir bien. Me da gusto que Miguel también te haga feliz. 

—Miguel me hace sentir increíble. Cuando me sonríe siento como si me explotara en el pecho colores y luz —afirmó con determinación. Era aterrador lo rápido que el mexicano se había vuelto tan importante para él. 

—Entonces lo mejor es que seas honesto con él —dijo Baymax levantando uno de sus dedos.

Ser honesto con Miguel… Para ser realmente honesto con él tendría que confesarle que es el Kitsune. No le preocupaba ir a la cárcel, tenía suficiente dinero para pagar los mejores abogados y la defensa de la locura siempre podía ser efectiva. Le preocupaba que Miguel lo dejara, lo odiara por ser un criminal cuando la misión de su vida era proteger a las personas y sostener la ley. No le daría tiempo de explicar que los secuestros que había hecho siempre habían tenido motivo, que a pesar de todo si tenía límites para sus desastres. No podía vivir con la idea de que Miguel lo odiara, no cuando él lo amaba tanto.

Pero Baymax tenía razón. Si quería tener algo con Miguel tenía que respetarlo. Le ocultaba demasiadas cosas, pero al menos podía respetar al latino lo suficiente para no manipular su trabajo para verlo y acercarse a él. Sobre todo si no tenía un plan y no quería repetir la paliza de la vez anterior. 

—Ven, Baymax —le dijo empezando a quitarse su traje—. Mejor veamos películas.

—Haré las palomitas.


	16. Cambio de corriente

Perseguir al Kitsune junto con sus compañeros había sido casi rutina para Miguel durante años. Aunque lidiar con casos normales como carteristas y tráfico de drogas también era parte de trabajo diario, su caso principal desde hace años era el super villano. Por eso estar en medio de una persecución rodeado de sus compañeros después de varias semanas sin crímenes extravagantes lo hacía sentir en su elemento.

Ahora que sabía que el Kitsune era Hiro, le parecía inmensamente obvio que eran la misma persona. Su visita al optometrista le había asegurado que su vista seguía perfecta, el no reconocer el trasero y la cintura que había admirado durante años era únicamente a causa de su propia estupidez. Resultaba que tenía una visión perfecta pero Hiro era muy bueno en la táctica de esconderse a plena vista y tener una doble identidad. O tal vez él y todo el mundo eran una bola de idiotas.

El objeto del hurto en esta ocasión era un valioso huevo Fabergé, lo que le daba al criminal libertad de de moverse rápidamente y sin obstrucciones. A pesar de que iban lo más rápido que podían en motocicletas Hiro les llevaba una gran ventaja. Suponía que después de la paliza que se habían metido el uno al otro había mejorado su tecnología de escape, podía jurar que había momentos en los que parecía estar suspendido en el aire como si la gravedad no existiera. 

En la persecución encontraron que había calles cerradas cerca de los muelles, por lo que las motocicletas dejaron de serles útiles para llegar a alcanzarlo. Conociendo a Hiro, sabía perfectamente que al cortar por ahí les impediría alcanzarlo. Maldito genio sexy.

Lo volvimos a perder -dijo Boyle con decepción.- Creo que hoy no haremos que pague por las heridas que te hizo, Rivera.

—No, me rehusó a que se siga escapando —dijo Rosa con determinación—. Estoy harta de que ese sujeto se la pase ganándonos. 

—Pero no hay forma de que lo alcancemos a pie —protestó Amy frunciendo el ceño.

—No necesitamos alcanzarlo —aseveró Rosa lúgubremente sacando una bazooka de la alforja de su motocicleta—. Solo tenemos que darle la señal térmica a esta cosa y lo seguirá hasta impactar con él.

—ROSA, NI SE TE OCURRA… —alcanzó a decir Miguel demasiado tarde ya que a la policía le tomó tan solo unos segundos programar y disparar.

Miguel vió como en cámara lenta como la bazooka salió disparada persiguiendo al Kitsune. Creyó distinguir la sorpresa en la máscara antes de que hiciera un serpenteo en un intento de huir del proyectil. Pareció darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil escapar esta vez, por lo que aceleró frenéticamente sus saltos y vuelos. Se dirigió en dirección de una torre que había servido de faro hace décadas, entrando por la abertura de la parte de arriba.

El proyectil se estrelló contra el faro. Pedazos enormes de roca y polvo volaron. El Kitsune no aparecía. 

La respiración de Miguel se detuvo.

“Vamos, Hiro —pensó para sí mismo—. Haz escapado de trampas más elaboradas. Tienes que salir de esta.”

El impacto hizo que la torre se fuera cayendo en un gran estallido cubierto de polvo.

“Por favor, por favor. Siempre tienes un as bajo la manga. Que esta vez no sea diferente.”

Vio al Kitsune salir por el otro lado del faro, aterrizando en su compañero de armadura roja que había aparecido. 

Pudo volver a respirar. Su corazón volvió latir con normalidad. Su estómago dejó de sentirse como si estuviera lleno de plomo.

Volvió a conectarse con la realidad escuchando el sonido del faro colapsando y los gritos de horror de sus compañeros.

Se vieron entre todos y se dieron a entender entre miradas. Volvieron a montar las motocicletas para acudir al faro, rezando que nadie hubiera salido herido. Fueron en silencio, llevados por la adrenalina de la urgencia y la necesidad de ayudar. El regaño y castigo vendrían después. 

Pero no mucho después, cómo lo averiguaron un par de horas después al volver a la comisaría. Al llegar tanto el capitán Holt como el sargento Terry los habían llamado a la sala de juntas, donde pasaron 30 minutos gritandoles sobre lo irresponsable que había sido el uso del arma.

—¡TIENEN SUERTE DE QUE SE HAYA ESTRELLADO CONTRA UN LUGAR SIN CIVILES Y QUE NADIE SALIERA HERIDO! —terminó de decir Terry—. ¡SI NO ESTARÍAN EN MAYORES PROBLEMAS! ¡PUDO MORIR MUCHA GENTE! ¡USTEDES MISMO PUDIERON SALIR HERIDOS! 

—No fue suerte —se atrevió a decir Miguel, llamando la atención de todos en la sala.

—¿Cómo que no fue suerte, Rivera? —preguntó Holt extrañado. Ciertamente parecía afortunado que la destrucción se limitará a una propiedad abandonada.

—La bazooka tenía una lectura de calor del Kitsune, él la estrelló contra el faro —explicó con paciencia cubriéndose los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pudo dirigirla a un edificio lleno de personas, pero no lo hizo.

El silencio que lo siguió fue de tenso. A nadie se le había ocurrido pensar en qué habría pasado si el villano hubiera decidido irse contra un banco, departamentos o cualquier otro lugar. La pérdida de vidas pudo ser inimaginable y todo por culpa de ellos que sin querer facilitaron una gran arma al Kitsune

—Que suerte que eso no pasó, en dado caso —sentenció Holt con un asentimiento—. Aún así el daño a la propiedad fue extenso. ¿A quién se le ocurrió llevar la bazooka?

Rosa levantó la mano.

—Expliquese, detective.

—Pensé que sería buena idea llevar armas de largo alcance contra el Kitsune, siempre nos gana por su velocidad y agilidad —explicó con la mirada baja. Seguía molesta porque a pesar del esfuerzo y el gran riesgo el villano había escapado, sin embargo no podía ignorar que por su plan que no había pensado del todo bien. 

—Es un arma de grado militar, Díaz —le recordó Terry—. Tenemos autorización para casos especiales, pero siempre son peligrosas en lugares concurridos como las ciudades. Incluso en el muelle había mucha gente.

—Lo sé, por eso pensé que un arma capaz de seguir al objetivo sería ideal —prosiguió la policía—. No se me ocurrió que el Kitsune encontraría la manera de escabullirse de ella. 

—Están todos suspendidos una semana, excepto Díaz que lo estará dos —determinó el capitán—. Lo único que los ha salvado de un castigo mayor es que son de mis mejores detectives, pero otra acción como esta podría llevarlos a peores consecuencias. Se pueden retirar.

Salieron en silencio.

—Solo lo voy a decir una vez —dijo Rosa dirigiéndose a todos—. Lo siento.

—Sobreviviremos —le aseguró Jake encogiéndose en hombros—. Yo creo que deberíamos celebrar que no pasó a mayores. Vamos al bar. 

—No sé si hay algo que celebrar —le dijo Amy a su esposo con acongojo—. La cara de decepción del capitán es mi peor pesadilla.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas —le dijo Rosa—. Si yo que estoy suspendida dos semanas puedo celebrar, tú también puedes. 

—Vayan ustedes —contestó Miguel recogiendo sus cosas—. Hay algo que tengo que hacer. 

En cuanto se separó del grupo le mandó un mensaje a Hiro preguntándole si estaba en casa, para después salir manejando rápidamente casi sin hacer caso a los límites de velocidad. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que comprobar que estaba bien.

Al llegar se estacionó tan rápido como pudo y corrió a tocar la puerta. 

—¿Qué pasa? —alcanzó a decir Hiro abriendo la puerta antes de ser tomado por sorpresa por un abrazo del mexicano—. ¿Miguel?

—Te amo —dijo enterrando su nariz en su cuello—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

—Miguel —cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del policía—. ¿Qué tienes?

El latino se separó un poco para ver a Hiro a los ojos. El genio notó que sus ojos estaban llorosos, como si hubiera al borde del llanto por horas.

—Te amo —dijo Miguel, sacándole un sonrojo al japonés—. No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

—Pero ¿y tus dudas? —preguntó casi con miedo de recordarle que se había alejado—. Dijiste que había cosas...

—Esas cosas ya no importan —aseguró moviendo la cabeza—. O al menos no me importan tanto como tú.

La idea de perderlo lo hundió en una desesperación momentánea pero profunda. Los segundos en los que no supo qué le había pasado se sintieron como una eternidad. Verlo salir ileso del faro fue como volver a la vida. No podía siquiera concebir la idea de un mundo sin Hiro en él, ya no poder tocarlo y verlo. Esa desesperación fue lo que lo empujó a admitir que aún con pruebas… no podría enviarlo a la cárcel así como así. No creía sobrevivir el proceso de enviar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo detrás de las rejas, su corazón simplemente no lo soportaría. Su trabajo como policía le pedía no ser egoísta, pero esto era de lo poco que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar. Él podría no comer bien, no dormir, salirse de bodas y cumpleaños y trabajar los fines de semana sin rechistar, pero no iba a sacrificar a Hiro ni su amor por él.

Este enfrentamiento también lo había convencido de que Hiro como Kitsune no era tan malo. Su moral siempre lo había hecho ver las cosas como blancas y negras, con el bien y el mal en esquinas opuestas. Pero si Hiro fuera realmente malo, habría hecho que la bazooka se estrellara contra un lugar lleno de civiles. Pero en su lugar se había encargado de que fuera contra un edificio vacío con calles poco concurridas alrededor. Y sabía que la se trataba de una decisión consciente. Había otros edificios cerca y el genio podía evaluar escenarios en cuestión de segundos. El japonés había arriesgado su vida para no herir a gente inocente. Saber que Hiro no era realmente malo y el miedo de perderlo para siempre lo empujaron a ser más flexible con su moral, a ver la vida en tonos de gris. 

Ahora él tenía que portarse como el hombre maduro que se suponía que era y empezar a arreglar su relación con Hiro. Pero lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedirle perdón. 

—Sé que te hice mucho daño. Sé que dejarte de hablar y herirte fueron cosas terribles, fueron impulsos en un momento en que no sabía que hacer —aceptó Miguel—. Pero haré todo lo posible para enmendar lo que te hice. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero arreglar nuestra relación y que seamos felices.

Hiro bajó la mirada.

—Es decir, si tú aún quieres —dijo Miguel abatido, sabía que había herido a Hiro y la distancia tal vez lo hizo revalorar lo suyo. No lo culpaba si decidía que no valía la pena tener una relación con él—. Entiendo si te dio tiempo de pensar en la relación y...

El japonés le plantó un beso al mexicano que lo tomó por sorpresa. No tardó en regresarlo con pasión, dejando que sus labios y sus lenguas se encontrarán después de un largo tiempo separadas. El moreno pasó sus brazos por la cintura del otro para acercarlo aún más. Hiro aprovechó para darle una leve mordida a su labio inferior que le sacó un suave quejido. Se separaron un poco, apoyando sus frentes.

Hiro sintió como parte del dolor que se había asentado en su corazón se levantaba. Aunque Miguel no era consciente de ello, él sabía que como el Kitsune había hecho cosas terribles para su relación. Si el mexicano estaba dispuesto a trabajar en su relación, él también lo estaba. Había un límite a lo que podía hacer pero haría todo lo posible para que estuvieran bien. 

—No sabes como te extrañe —dijo el mexicano acariciando levemente la mejilla del otro y bajando por su cuello. Pasó su dedo por un leve raspón que tenía— ¿Qué te pasó aquí?

—Oh, eso —dijo sin preocupación—. Me di un pequeño golpe, nada de que preocuparse.

Miguel lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. El mexicano se dio cuenta de qué debía de hacer a partir de ese momento. Tenía que mantener a salvo a Hiro. El japonés claramente era habilidoso para huir de los policías pero siempre se ponía en riesgo. Esta vez había corrido con suerte pero no estaba seguro de que a la próxima la fuera a tener. Tal vez protegiéndolo, cuidándolo y atesorándolo podría compensar el sufrimiento por el que había hecho pasar a Hiro y de paso asegurarse de nadie tomará medidas tan extremas para capturarlo. Tenía que hacer eso mientras seguía protegiendo su amada ciudad. No estaba seguro de cómo lo iba a hacer, tendría que ir improvisando sobre la marcha pero iba a proteger a su amado aunque le costara la vida.

Todo eso sería más sencillo si Hiro le confesará su identidad para no tener que actuar detrás de sus espaldas. Francamente dudaba que una confrontación directa le fuera a dar una confesión sincera y lo único que haría sería ponerlo a la defensiva. Su primer paso en su nueva misión sería lograr que Hiro le confesará su identidad como el Kitsune. 

—Oye, yo también te extrañé —dijo Hiro con una mirada picara pasando sus manos por el pecho del latino y pegando sus caderas— ¿Quieres ver cuánto?

La misión podía esperar a que tuvieran sexo de reconciliación. Después de todo, estaba suspendido y no tenía que ir al trabajo al dia siguiente.


	17. Operación Hiro Kitsune

A Miguel le gustaría decir que puso en marcha el plan para que Hiro develara su identidad como villano en cuanto le fue posible. La verdad es que el susto de casi perder a Hiro a manos de la bazooka le hizo tomar su semana de vacaciones para reafirmar que el empresario estaba vivo y a salvo y su relación estaba bien. 

La primera noche que pasó en casa del japonés durmió de manera intermitente despertando entre pesadillas en las que Hiro moría. Curiosamente el magnate se había aferrado a él con más fuerza de la acostumbrada y parecía estar consciente del verdadero peligro en el que estuvo.

Por su parte Hiro nunca lo iba a admitir, pero la realidad era que el ataque con la bazooka lo había sentido bastante cerca. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que el departamento de policía usará las mismas tácticas que no pensó que fuera a encontrarse con un arma de grado militar. Si estaba vivo era gracias a su velocidad, capacidad de improvisación y un poco de suerte. Debía admitir que lo había impresionado la determinación de la detectIve Díaz pero sabía perfectamente que un paso en falso le pudo costar muy caro. La experiencia le hizo disfrutar un poco más su cena de esa noche, el dormir en su cómoda cama y amanecer en un mundo donde todavía brillaba el sol.

Después de una semana de procesar sus respectivos traumas, empezaron a volver a la normalidad poco a poco. Esa normalidad implicó que Miguel pusiera en marcha su plan.

La Operación Hiro-Kitsune: Confesión estaba en progreso.  
Intento #1. Preguntar directamente. O tan directamente como fuera posible.  
La mamá de Miguel le había dicho toda la vida que si quería saber algo debía preguntar. La intención de aquel consejo era alentarlo a llevar sus dudas a los profesores, pero bueno las lecciones de vida de su madre podían trasladarse a distintos planos.

Sin embargo, no podía ser demasiado directo. La situación era sumamente complicada y no podía correr riesgos. Si quería hacer esto tenía que hacerlo de manera delicada para que Hiro no saliera corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Durante una tarde tranquila en la casa del japonés arrancó sutilmente su plan.

—Mi amor, ¿tienes algún secreto que nunca le hayas dicho a nadie? —le preguntó desde su posición en la silla del balcón.

—Creo que todos tenemos secretos que no le hemos dicho a nadie, Miguel —contestó divertido sentándose en sus piernas—. Es lo más normal del mundo. 

—Bueno pero hablo de un secreto importante, algo que sientas que no le puedas contar a nadie porque sientes que no entenderían —lo miró a los ojos esperando que entendiera lo mucho que lo amaba y que confiara en él—.Tú me dirías si tuvieras un secreto muy grande ¿no? Sobre todo uno que te pusiera en riesgo.

Hiro lo miro extrañado. Sí tenía un secreto muy grande. Pero era uno que sabía que no podía decirle a Miguel si quería seguir a su lado. Todo el amor que el mexicano sentía por él se desvanecería en un segundo si supiera que era el criminal que para colmo siempre se burlaba de él y lo molestaba. 

Había sido testigo en primera fila de como Miguel mandó a la cárcel a unos traficantes de drogas que habían salido casi de la nada. Todo comenzó con un gran incremento en violencia de tráfico de drogas en la ciudad, algo que siempre se había mantenido muy controlado y mínimo. El problema explotó de la noche a la mañana. O eso parecería si no fuera porque Miguel se dio cuenta que los enfrentamientos y tiroteos tenían su origen en fiestas de música electrónica en los barrios emergentes de la ciudad. Se armó rápidamente un operativo gracias a los informantes que había cultivado Santiago en la ciudad y a largas horas sin descanso de parte de todo el departamento. Miguel se encargó una buena parte de la planeación y no descanso hasta que fueron capturados para ser enviados a juicio. No, no le podía decir que era un criminal. Pero le podía decir otras cosas, estaba dispuesto a entregarle otro de sus secretos.

—Me llevas gustando desde hace años, te veía en los eventos a los que ibas de apoyo de seguridad y te me parecías muy apuesto —confesó con algo de pena enterrando su cara en el cuello del moreno—. Cuando te volvieron mi guardaespaldas no protesté porque me emocionaba pasar tiempo contigo.

Eso no era lo que Miguel estaba esperando cuando hizo esa pregunta pero no podía negar que la información le provocaba una sensación agradable en el pecho. En retrospectiva la manera en la que el Kitsune se le montaba y restregaba desde antes del “secuestro” de Hiro tenía sentido, pero aun así era lindo saber que le gustaba Hiro desde hacía tiempo.

—Ay, tú eras mi celebrity crush —regresó con su propia confesión—. Todos en la comisaría me hacían burla por eso.

—Pobre de ti —contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Intento #2. Dejarle saber que podía confiar en él.

Esto surgió de una platica que tuvo con su terpeuta. Había empezado a ir a sesiones debido a la cantidad de estrés que sentía trabajando en casos relacionados con drogas, intentar mantener una relación y medio intentar ser una persona funcional. Estaba seguro de que si no iba a terapia le iba a dar gastritis o un derrame cerebral. Tal vez no le podía decir al terapeuta directamente cuáles eran las circunstancias específicas pero al menos hablar abiertamente de todo lo que sentía le estaba ayudando. 

El mismo terapeuta le dijo que si quería que su pareja hablara con él de manera honesta, necesitaba dejarle saber que podía confiar en él. 

Claramente Hiro no tenía la seguridad de que lo apoyaría si le confesaba que era el Kitsune. Tenía que dejarle saber que podía confiar en él. Lo más sencillo que se le ocurrió fue intentar abrir la conversación de manera casual para dejar que Hiro tomará la iniciativa por su cuenta para que no se sintiera acorralado. Por eso fue que una tarde que estaban en su departamento cenando sacó a la conversación el tema de la identidad del Kitsune. 

—Es simplemente algo que me intriga mucho, ¿sabes? —mencionó con fingida casualidad mientras comían—. He pasado tantos años persiguiéndolo que me entra la duda.

—Pensé que habían dejado del ángulo de investigación de averiguar quién era cómo civil desde hace años —contestó Hiro con una inocencia tan practicada que casi se veía natural—. ¿Por qué te surge la duda ahora?

—Pues me pregunto como será en su vida normal. Si tiene familia, amigos, pareja y esas cosas. Debo admitir que me da risa imaginarmelo pagando la luz y yendo por el mandado en traje y máscara —se rió honestamente porque la imagen de Hiro usando el traje para ir al super era muy divertida—. Pero más que nada me preguntó si confiará lo suficiente en las personas en su vida para que sepan su secreto.

—Creo que asumes que tiene una vida convencional —contestó Hiro poniendo de lado su cabeza—. No creo que el Kitsune tenga una esposa e hijos a lo cuales llega a ver.

—Sus coqueteos constantes hacia mi persona me dejan en claro que no tiene esposa —dijo riendo por la imagen de una familia usando máscaras iguales.

—Tú no sabes, Miguel ¿Qué tal que está en el closet y esta es su forma de expresarse? —dijo con humor.

—Bueno, tienes razón —aceptó tratando de recuperar la conversación—. Solo me pregunto si confía y quiere a alguien lo suficiente para confiar en que nunca lo traicionarían, si hay alguien en su vida que lo ame y que él ame de tal manera. Sé que es un criminal pero espero que tengo eso en su vida. 

Dejó que pasaran unos segundos.

—Sabes que tú puedes confiar en mí para cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? —terminó viendo a su novio con intensidad en sus ojos color chocolate.

Esperaba que con eso Hiro viera la entrada que le estaba dando para confesar todo. Tal vez entendería. 

A cualquier otra persona le hubiera parecido que Hiro estaba simplemente absorbiendo las palabras de su pareja, pero el mexicano lo conocía mejor. El desvió de sus ojos, el leve gesto de su boca y el jugueteo de sus dedos contra la mesa. El japonés estaba nervioso y la forma en que movía sus ojos constantemente le hizo saber que se estaba sintiendo arrinconado. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mexicano para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco—. Te ves un poco pálido. 

—Piensas demasiado en tus casos, querido —le dijo sonriendo dulcemente. La conversación lo estaba confundiendo de sobre manera. Por un segundo temió que Miguel hubiera averiguado que era el Kitsune pero no creía que fuera capaz de mantenerse callado si fuera el caso. El Kitsune siempre había sido un adversario, no entendía por qué ahora Miguel parecía hasta tenerle aprecio a su identidad criminal. Por otro lado, el mexicano una vez había llorado por un comercial de café entonces no era tan raro—. Por esto tus compañeros dicen que tienes una adicción al trabajo.

Al parecer Hiro no había entendido lo que Miguel había querido hacer. Bueno, al menos sabía que el tema lo ponía algo nervioso. 

—Tenía una adicción al trabajo —le contestó tomando su mano—. Ya la estoy controlando y el capitán está bien orgulloso de ya no encontrarme dormido sobre mi escritorio en las mañanas. 

Intento #3. Preguntarle a Hiro cuando bajara la guardia.  
En realidad Hiro bajaba mucho sus defensas cuando estaba con él, riendo libremente y dejando que su humor sarcástico saliera a relucir. Pero le quedaba claro que aún tenía un par arriba, las que le impedían mostrar el sentido del humor y el atrevimiento que soltaba con facilidad como el Kitsune. 

Esta vez ni siquiera planeo algo específicamente, las circunstancias solo se dieron. Llegaron a casa del japonés después de ir a una gala de beneficencia a la cual lo había acompañado. Pensó que no encajaría en esos círculos pero al parecer la gente le tenía mucho respeto a los policías que perseguían supervillanos ¿quién lo diría? 

Hiro se había divertido al ver como los halagos que le decían al moreno lo sonrojaban,a compañía de su novio lo había hecho sentirse relajado y hasta contento, algo que jamás sucedía en esta clase de eventos. Tal vez esta era la razón por la que no se encontraba consciente de su consumo de champaña. Esta aparentemente tenía un efecto desinhibidor en el genio que durante la fiesta había pasado de tomar su mano a colgarse de su brazo y empezar a susurrarle todo lo que quería hacerle. Tomó todo el autocontrol de Miguel no dejar que su novio los jalara a algún closet y llevarlo a casa donde no se meterían en problemas.

En el viaje en auto tuvo que quitarle el celular cinco veces y ponerle los seguros para niños a los vidrios para que dejara de jugar con ellos. Al llegar a su destino se echó a correr dentro de la casa hasta que Miguel logró calmarlo lo suficiente para conducirlo a la cocina e intentar bajarle lo borracho con comida con la esperanza evitarle la cruda en la mañana. 

—No tengo hambreeee, quiero seguir corriendo —dijo Hiro arrastrando las palabras—. Soy genial corriendo. Voy muuuy rápidoooo.

—Yo sé, eres muy bueno. Pero come para que puedas correr —dijo pasándole un sándwich y un vaso de agua. 

—Eres el mejor, Miguel —le dijo comiendo alegremente—. Hasta las cenas de gala super aburridas son divertidas contigo.

—Yo también me divertí pero ahora es hora de ir a dormir.

—Dormiiiir. Dormir es rico —ahora el empresario había bajado la cabeza para ponerla contra la fría mesa de marmol—. Quiero dormir. Dormir es bueno.

Lo maniobró hasta su cama a pesar de que estaba medio dormido y logró quitarle el traje para que estuviera más cómodo. El mismo se puso una de las pijamas que guardaba en casa de Hiro para meterse a la cama con él y abrazarlo tiernamente mientras Hiro dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre su pecho. 

—Mi amor, te tengo que preguntar algo. Quiero que sepas que sin importar la respuesta, yo te amo y solo quiero que estés bien —pasó saliva para armarse de coraje—. ¿Eres el Kitsune?

Esperaba una negación, que se riera de él o que lo llamara loco. Una pequeña parte de él deseó que por fin le confesara quién era para que ya no hubiera secretos entre ellos.

Solo hubo silencio.

Hasta que Hiro roncó levemente. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. 

Bueno, igual no estaba seguro de que hubiera funcionado.

Intento #4. Intentar preguntarle a Hiro cuando estaba como el Kitsune

La lógica detrás de este intento es que el Kitsune era claramente la parte de la personalidad de Hiro más descuidada y libre. Tal vez si hablaba con él cuando estaba con esa mentalidad el japonés entendería que Miguel ya sabía su secreto y que podía confiar en él.

Últimamente los crímenes del Kitsune se habían vuelto más esporádicos y Miguel sospechaba que era porque pasaba más tiempo con Hiro. Ambos seguían teniendo trabajos muy demandantes, sobre todo con el surgimiento exponencial de tráfico de drogas en la ciudad. Sin embargo, se aseguraban de verse lo más seguido posible, lo que significaba muchas veces verse de noche. Era difícil que Hiro se escabullera a cometer crímenes si estaban abrazados en la misma cama. Aún así era obvio que no pasaban todo su tiempo juntos y eso le daba tiempo a Hiro de salir a hacer sus actividades como el Kitsune.

Esta vez había robado un preciado collar de diamantes que pertenecían a una rica heredera que le constaba que le caía mal a Hiro. Era la clase de mujer que creía que con ser algo guapa y tener mucho dinero el mundo debía acomodarse a sus deseos y hacía berrinches cuando no se le cumplían. Ir por una de sus joyas más caras y apreciadas era un fuerte golpe personal contra ella. 

Miguel mismo podía admitir que era muy odiosa pero eso no quitaba que tenía que perseguir a Hiro para intentar recuperarlo. Logró alcanzarlo en la escalera de emergencia de un edificio y la máscara hizo el gesto alegre que siempre hacía cuando se encontraban. Antes lo encontraba irritante pero ahora le parecía hasta adorable.

—Oh un placer verte aquí, mi querido oficial Miguel —dijo de manera prepotente—. Ya tenía rato que no nos veíamos. Desde la vez que casi me vuelan en pedazos. Fue muy divertido tirar ese horrible faro viejo.

—Lo bueno es que nadie salió herido —contestó tranquilamente tanteando el terreno—-. Creo que tal vez no eres tan malo como pensaba.

—¿Oh? Me parece que te estás confundiendo —dijo moviendo la cabeza con confusión—. Lo hice para deshacerme de su estúpida bazooka y el faro feo.

—Pudiste haberla chocado contra muchos lugares. Rayos, incluso contra el mar pero hubiera resultado en una pérdida de vida marina inmensa —dijo acercándose con cuidado—. Creo que lo hiciste porque en el fondo no eres tan malo. 

—Awww, ¿ahora tienes un punto débil por mí? —le preguntó con una seguridad que no sentía, debajo de la máscara estaba sonrojado. Normalmente como el Kitsune recibía reclamos de Miguel, no palabras amables. 

—Podría decirse que sí —le dijo estando casi enfrente de él—. Creo que debajo de la máscara podría haber alguien que valga la pena ayudar.

—Yo no necesito que me ayuden para nada —contestó consternado, esto en serio no estaba en sus planes—. Llevo años evadiendote a ti y a todo el departamento de policía. 

—Bueno tal vez no ayudar, pero alguien que valga la pena conocer. Alguien que es más que sólo robos y chistes —se acercó más, haciendo un gesto como para tomar su mano y por primera vez se sintió como el acechador en lugar del acechado—. Alguien que hasta podría parecerme familiar —le dijo suavizando su mirada, tratando de que Hiro viera la verdad en su rostro.

Hiro se quedó en silencio unos segundos procesando lo que estaba pasando. 

—¿Me estás intentando ayudar o coquetear? —preguntó con consternación moviendo los brazos con violencia.

—NO TE ESTOY COQUETEANDO, ESTOY TRATANDO DE HABLAR CONTIGO COMO PERSONA DECENTE —Miguel gritó porque sabía que le iba a tocar la ley del hielo si Hiro creía que consideraba poner el cuerno. No importaba que se tratara de la misma persona, Hiro estaba loquito y se iba a enojar.

—YO NO SOY DECENTE, SOY UN SUPER VILLANO —gritó emberrinchado. 

—Aaaaagh —empezó a contar en reversa para tranquilizarse. Le iba a mandar una canasta de frutas a su terapeuta porque podía reconocer que andarse gritando no iba a solucionar nada. 10, 9, 8, respira profundo, 7, 6, 5, respira de nuevo, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0—. No quiero gritarte, ni reclamarte ni nada de eso. Solo quiero saber quién eres. Quiero saber quién eres detrás de la máscara. 

La mirada de Miguel de súplica fue suficiente para que Hiro considerara decirle todo. Pero no, no se podía arriesgar. Si lo descubría podía afectar a las miles de personas que trabajaban para él, si su empresa caía todos ellos perderían sus trabajos y no podrían encontrar otros fácilmente con el escándalo que se armaría. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder vivir con que Miguel lo odiara.

No, no le podía decir. 

Pero al menos podía hacer de esta interacción algo positiva para el policía.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo veo de cerca este collar es bastante corriente y de mal gusto —dijo con fingida prepotencia—. Me atrevería a decir que hasta se ve vulgar.

—Eh...la verdad no sabría distinguir —contestó Miguel confundido por el giro de la conversación.

—No, no. Está bien feo. Los diamantes no valen tanto si están puestos de maneras tan poco elegantes —aseguró Hiro lanzándolo al aire en su mano—. La verdad me daría pena que me relacionen con este pedazo de porquería.

—No estoy enten---

Hiro le lanzó con rapidez el collar a Miguel, quien lo cachó con sorpresa.

—Devuélvelo a la mujercita vulgar a la que se lo robé —le dijo con tono de burla—. Dile que sus alhajas feas no fueron dignas de mí. 

Con eso salió huyendo con destreza para perderse en la noche. 

Cuando Miguel regresó el collar y le pidieron que explicara lo que había pasado, la dueña del collar soltó un berrinche inmenso cuando se enteró que el Kitsune había regresado voluntariamente la joya porque no le gustaba.

Al día siguiente el collar había bajado de valor en casi un 47%.

Intento #5. Mandarle indirectas tan obvias que Hiro tendría que estar ciego para no captarlas.

Esto era una acción bastante desesperada pero él ya estaba un poco desesperado. Preguntar abiertamente no le había funcionado y dar a entender que ya sabía mucho menos. ¿Tal vez el cerebro de genio de Hiro no le dejaba ver lo obvio?

Fue así como terminó comprando un montón de cosas con temática de zorro para regalárselas al japonés. 

Debería aclarar que eran cosas con temática de zorro, mas no del Kitsune. Era sorprendente la gran cantidad de mercancía no oficial en el mercado negro inspirada en el Kitsune. Desde playeras y plumas hasta lencería tanto para hombres como mujeres y juguetes sexuales. La primera vez que se enteró se le hizo sumamente extraño, pero después de todo había una gran cantidad de gente obsesionada con narcotraficantes y la cultura de la violencia entonces no era tan fuera de lo común. Y pues nadie podía negar que el Kitsune estaba muy en forma. 

Lo que él no sabía era que Hiro estaba muy enojado de que usaran su imagen sin su permiso y el no poder cobrar regalías era la cereza del pastel.

Pero en esta ocasión Miguel había encontrado unos calcetines pintados de zorritos, un monedero de zorro y una taza con el zorro de El Principito. Se los iba a llevar como regalo a ver si así Hiro entendía la indirecta. Si no al menos iba a ser chistoso verlo con calcetines de zorrito con brillitos y con eso Miguel se daba por bien servido por el día de hoy, porque tenía que encontrar pequeñas alegrías en su vida antes de que le regresaran los dolores de cabeza por tensión..

Iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle con su bolsa de compras cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo tiró al piso. Lanzó golpes y patadas cuando sintió que lo comenzaban a levantar, pero una bolsa sobre su cabeza y golpes sucesivos le impidieron siquiera ver a sus atacantes. Ni siquiera traía su estúpida pistola para intentar defenderse de manera eficiente. 

—¡Suéltenme! —ordenó desesperado.

—Cállalo antes de que cause más escándalo —ordenó una voz, fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y perder el conocimiento.


	18. Carrera Contra el Tiempo

Miguel despertó atado a una silla en un cuarto oscuro y frío. Podía sentir los golpes que le habían propinado en las costillas (POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LA GENTE SIEMPRE LO PATEABA AHÍ), un par de moretones formándose en sus brazos y unos más en sus piernas. Sentía perfectamente el moretón en su ojo derecho, lo cual le impedía abrirlo por completo. El forcejeo al mover sus manos le dijo que intentar escapar era fútil, los sujetadores de plástico no lo dejaban maniobrar. Incluso si lograba liberarse, no estaba seguro de poder escapar sin saber siquiera dónde estaba o la clase de seguridad a la que se iba enfrentar.

Maldición, nunca pensó que lo fueran a secuestrar en plena zona residencial. Como era su día libre no se le ocurrió bajar su arma del coche, realmente lo habían tomado por sorpresa. 

Ahora le intrigaba por qué demonios lo habían secuestrado. Su trabajo podía ser una de las razones, pero en realidad nunca había tenido más amenazas que las usuales para un policía. La otra era que tuviera algo que ver...con el Kitsune.

Esperaba que fuera lo primero, porque de ser sobre el Kitsune era muy probable que hubieran averiguado la identidad de Hiro y eso iba a ser un gran problema. Aunque no podía descartar que algún maniático como el Nahual lo hubiera secuestrado por alguna razón que solo hacía sentido en sus cabezas. Eso era un poco más peligroso porque los fans obsesionados podían ser particularmente inestables y no dudarían en matarlo.

La última opción era que lo hubieran secuestrado con la intención de pedirle rescate a Hiro. Extrañamente esperaba que fuera eso, porque entonces esto era solo por dinero y probablemente no iba a terminar en una bolsa para cadáveres. 

Tal vez podría dejar de especular sobre su situación si sus captores se dignaban a acompañarlo en lugar de dejarlo abandonado en ese cuarto. Por ahora le quedaba esperar un rato. 

Habían pasado 4 horas desde la última vez que Hiro había tenido noticia de Miguel. Lo había esperado en su casa con la puntualidad que marcaba al mexicano para quedarse esperándolo. Sus llamadas iban directamente a buzón de voz y poco después el número sonaba como no disponible. Llegó a pensar que Miguel estaba cortando comunicación otra vez, pero su mente y su corazón le dijeron que el mexicano nunca lo haría pasar por eso de nuevo. Confiaba en que no lo dejaría plantado nada más porque sí. 

Fue así como acabó yendo a donde nunca pensó pisar por voluntad propia: a la comisaría 99. Sentía extraño de llegar al lugar donde investigaban sus crímenes, pero tenía la esperanza que Miguel simplemente se encontrara en medio de una emergencia que le había impedido cargar su celular antes de mandarle un mensaje.

—¿Señor Hamada? —preguntó la teniente Santiago, se la había encontrado muchas veces como el Kitsune pero era la primera vez que la trataba a pesar de que Miguel le comentaba mucho de sus compañeros de trabajo—. Soy la teniente Santiago ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí. Disculpe, quería saber si Miguel anda por aquí —preguntó educadamente.

—¿Miguel? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. No, es su día libre. Tenía entendido que lo iba a pasar con usted.

—Ya veo —contestó mordiéndose el labio—. No quiero sonar ridículo, pero no lo puedo localizar. Esperaba que estuviera aquí por algo del trabajo. 

—¿Desde hace cuánto no sabe de él? —preguntó la teniente.

—Desde hace 4 horas, el último mensaje que me mandó decía que ya iba para mi casa —dijo con preocupación—. Por eso me tiene preocupado y no contesta el celular.

—¿Miguel dijo que ya iba para allá y ahora no contesta? —preguntó llegando a su lado la detective Díaz, quien debería darle más miedo pero sinceramente respetaba bastante su decisión para tomar medidas drásticas—. Con razón está preocupado.

—Sí, sé que usualmente 4 horas no es suficiente para que sea una preocupación —contestó frunciendo las cejas—. Pero se me hace muy raro en él. 

—Sí es muy raro —confirmó Díaz—. Podemos buscar en las cámaras de tránsito si su auto está por algún lado. 

—¿No hay problema si hacen eso? —preguntó intrigado.

—Normalmente no haríamos nada por el estilo si la persona no lleva por lo menos 24 horas sin responder —contestó Díaz sentándose en su computadora para buscar en las cámaras—. Pero sabemos que es anormal para Rivera y que no se está escondiendo de alguien peligroso. 

Una rápida mirada en las cámaras de tránsito les dijo que el auto de Miguel estaba estacionado en una zona residencial con varias tiendas. Era una zona bonita, no muy diferente ni lejana a la de Hiro. Por un segundo los tres pudieron respirar al saber que al menos el moreno no había tenido un accidente. 

El alivio duró poco. Cuando regresaron los videos a un par de horas se dieron cuenta que el coche llevaba ahí demasiado tiempo. Eso no era normal. Algo no estaba bien.

En ese momento a todos en la comisaría les llegó un video a sus correos. Varios de ellos lo abrieron para encontrarse con la imagen de Miguel con la ropa maltratada y varios golpes en la cara y los brazos. Su respiración un poco agitada revelaba que seguía con vida, pero sus heridas habían hecho con clara cizaña contra su persona. 

El siguiente mensaje apareció en la pantalla: “Tenemos a uno de los suyos. Ojo por ojo. Esperen nuestras instrucciones en media hora. Siganlas si quieren que regrese vivo.”

Con eso terminaba el video.

La estación estalló en un completo caos, con varias personas gritando que debían de hacer algo rápido. Hiro se sintió ajeno a todo por un segundo, sudando frío y con una pequeña taquicardia formándose en su pecho. Habían secuestrado a Miguel. Miguel estaba herido y en manos de gente que quería hacerle daño. Empezó a tener problemas para respirar, sintió como el pecho le pesaba mientras su garganta se cerraba. 

Sintió una mano en su hombro que lo regresó a la realidad justo mientras el capitán Holt pedía silencio. 

—Necesito que todos mantengan la calma, entrar en pánico no solucionan nada —dijo el capitán con autoridad—. Boyle, averigua lo que puedas del video. Ve si el VPN nos puede dar una pista de donde tienen a Rivera. Terry, pide que se revisen todas las cámaras de tránsito para ver si sabemos dónde fue capturado y pistas de dónde puede estar. 

Hiro empezó a caer en una pequeña espiral de pánico. Habían secuestrado a Miguel. Lo tenía gente que ya lo había golpeado y que quería hacerle daño. Le empezó a costar respirar y tuvo que esforzarse para seguir haciéndolo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. ¿Había sido su culpa? ¿De alguna manera había causado daño a otra persona que quería? ¿Todo lo que le llegaba a importar estaba destinado a sufrir?

—Teniente Santiago —llamó intentando mantener la calma—. ¿Habrán secuestrado a Miguel por mi culpa? ¿Por su relación conmigo?

Ambas se le quedaron viendo con compasión. Odiaba que lo vieran así pero seguramente no pintaba muy bien su respiración agitada ni sus ojos vidriosos.

—No creo que tenga que ver con usted, señor Hamada —contestó la oficial quedamente—. Si lo hubieran secuestrado por su relación para sacarle dinero le hubieran mandado un video a usted. Fue una coincidencia que estuviera aquí pero el mensaje deja claro que su problema es con su trabajo de policía.

—Si fuera otra persona llegaría a pensar en el Kitsune —mencionó Rosa pensativa—. Pero las notas de amenaza no son su estilo.

—No, para nada son algo que el Kitsune haría —contestó Santiago con un asentimiento de su cabeza—. Además ha estado extrañamente tranquilo, no ha emergido desde lo del collar de diamantes que regresó.

Hiro sentía extraño que discutieran sus actividades frente a él pero seguir su línea de pensamiento lo estaba ayudando a calmarse y no dejarse llevar por su pánico. Tenían razón no tenía sentido que esto pasara por su relación con Miguel y obviamente no podía ser el Kitsune porque él estaba aquí parado. 

—¿Tal vez el Nahual volvió? —preguntó Rosa intentando pensar en posibilidades.

—Todas las noticias que tenemos de él indican que está en Nueva Seattle e incluso ha dejado muchas de sus actividades delictivas —contestó Amy negando—. No creo que sea él.

—¡LOS NARCOTRAFICANTES! —gritó el capitán Holt desde el otro lado de la comisaría levantando sus brazos—. Tienen que haber sido ellos.

Esto no hizo más que volver a disparar lo niveles de pánico de Hiro. Sabía que el narcotráfico había tenido un aumento significativo en los últimos meses y que Migue se había involucrado en los esfuerzos por detenerlo. Debió saber que era una esfuerzo peligroso, pero viendo que ni siquiera era el detective a cargo había pensado que estaría relativamente seguro. 

—Señor Hamada, le voy a tener que pedir que se retire —dijo Amy con calma—. Entiendo que quiera quedarse, pero si realmente algo tiene que ver con el narcotráfico es mejor que se vaya a casa. Este no es lugar para un civil.

Irse. Sí, tenía que irse. Averiguar más sobre esto para poder salvar a Miguel. Esta gente era de cuidado, pero no parecían saber que él lo era mucho más.

—¿Quiere que mandemos una patrulla para que lo acompañe a su casa? —preguntó la teniente Santiago. Hiro podía ver porqué Miguel decía que subiría de rango fácilmente, esta mujer no solo era eficiente, además lograba mantener la calma y transmitirla a los demás.— También se podrían quedar con usted si lo hace sentir más seguro. 

—No hace falta —aseguró con una negación de cabeza. Bajó un poco su cabeza para interpretar su papel de novio preocupado e indefenso—. Desde mi secuestro puse el mejor sistema de seguridad del mercado en mi casa. Solo le pido que me llame si tiene alguna novedad.

—Desde luego.

De ahí salió disparado al laboratorio secreto que tenía en casa donde guardaba todas las cosas del Kitsune. Al llegar encendió inmediatamente a Baymax. Siempre le ayudaba tenerlo para rebotar ideas con él y en más de una ocasión una observación de su amigo le había ayudado a resolver problemas. Eso sin mencionar que Baymax sabía perfectamente qué hacer si entraba en un ataque de pánico. 

—Buenas tardes, Hiro —dijo el robot—. ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar hoy?

—Secuestraron a Miguel —dijo rápidamente con la voz temblando—. Necesito encontrarlo. La policía tomará demasiado tiempo y tienen que seguir muchos protocolos estúpidos.

—Recomiendo que trabajemos lo más rápido posible entonces.

Una vez situado frente a su poderosa computadora empezó a acceder a la puerta trasera de los servidores de la policía y a las cámaras de toda la ciudad. No era del todo legal...Okay era super ilegal que tuviera acceso a esto pero le valía madres. En estos momentos era inmensamente conveniente que su empresa estuviera fuera la responsable del desarrollo de casi todo el sistema en el mercado. Cuando crearon este sistema se había encargado de conocerlo como la palma de su mano y de ponerle ciertas entradas traseras. Era imposible encontrarlas si no sabías que buscar pero para Hiro eran obvias.

Con eso pudo ver que la policía no había avanzado mucho desde que se había ido. Había un video de pésima calidad de una cámara de seguridad que mostraba la espalda de algunas personas rodeando a alguien más pero era imposible distinguir siquiera si era Miguel. Eso no le servía de nada.

Un vistazo a las cámaras de tránsito le dijo que cerca de donde estaba estacionado Miguel había una camioneta algo sospechosa por su falta de placas. Tal vez eso podría ser una pista. Pudo rastrear algo de su trayecto para perderlo a las pocas cuadras. Quién fuera que haya secuestrado a Miguel tenía experiencia en esto y sabían cómo cubrir sus trazos.

Maldita sea.

Cada segundo que pasaba era uno más en que podían estarle haciendo daño. Era un segundo más en que podía perderlo. No, no, no. Tenía que concentrarse. 

En la bodega Miguel se encontraba peor que antes. Minutos después de la paliza que le habían propinado en la tarde entraron dos personas con máscaras que eran sencillamente aterradoras. Eran completamente blancas excepto por los grandes ojos negros y una boca sonriente del mismo color. No habían dicho nada. En su lugar le propinaron un par de golpes certeros a distintas partes de su cuerpo. 

No eran los más dolorosos, pero sí los que se verían más en la cámara que sacaron para tomarle un par de fotografías. Sus preguntas sobre lo que querían de él no fueron contestadas más que con un par de cachetadas. 

Su instinto le decía que esto no era un simple secuestro por dinero. Detrás de esto había algo mucho más personal y oscuro. Si quería salir de ahí con vida no podía confiarse de que sus compañeros lo encontraran pronto. El mismo tenía que idear una forma de sobrevivir esto. 

Un sonido en la computadora de Hiro le indicó que había llegado un nuevo video a la comisaría. Lo abrió rápidamente y lo que vio le heló la sangre. 

Su pantalla mostraba a un Miguel más golpeado que la vez anterior, con claros moretones tanto en la cara como en los brazos. Esto por sí solo era malo, pero el mensaje era mucho peor.

El texto pedía la liberación de 6 individuos que habían sido arrestados por narcotráfico hace menos de un mes. Un par eran simples distribuidores pero los demás eran altos mandos de un cártel que se había infiltrado rápidamente a la ciudad. 

Hiro supo con total certeza que el departamento de policía no iba a poder hacer el intercambio. Aún con el alto perfil que tenía Miguel y lo querido que era no podían negociar con narcotraficantes. Eso crearía un antecedente para el futuro que solo podía acabar en más secuestros y violencia. Ni todo el amor que tenía la comisaría por el mexicano los dejaría entregar a los presos por Miguel.

Y eso lo sabían los narcotraficantes. Que no había forma de que la policía accediera al intercambio. Lo que significaba que… no esperaban que pasara. No planeaban regresar a Miguel con vida.

En la comisaría 99 estaban teniendo un pánico similar.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el capitán Holt colgando el teléfono con fuerza. 

—Malas noticias entonces —adivinó Terry intentando mantener la calma a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso.

—No están dispuestos a considerar entregar ni a uno de los presos a cambio de Rivera —aceptó con derrota—. Ya sabía que era poco probable.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Amy frunciendo las cejas—. El mensaje decía que si no los entregamos en una hora...

—No volveríamos a ver a Miguel con vida —terminó Rosa.

—Carajo, no, no, no —Hiro estaba tirando de su cabello de la desesperación—. No puedo dejar que esto pase.

Si tan solo tuviera una forma de localizar a Miguel podría ir a salvarlo. Pero no encontraba pistas siquiera de dónde pudiera estar y su celular lo habían tirado a pocas cuadras de donde estaba su coche, por lo que no servía de nada. No tenía tiempo de peinar toda la ciudad en busca de su novio, sin un indicio llegaría demasiado tarde.

—Hiro, tranquilízate —le pidió Baymax tomando sus manos con cuidado—. No solucionas nada perdiendo la calma.

—¿Cómo puedo estar calmado cuando la vida de Miguel está pendiendo de un hilo? —dijo con desesperación golpeando su cabeza contra el suave cuerpo del robot. 

—Respira, tú puedes hacerlo —le aconsejó Baymax—. Recuerda, piensa desde otro ángulo.

Con eso Hiro se le quedó viendo a su amigo hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Frente a él tenía la solución.

—Baymax, ¿cómo está funcionando tu escáner de ADN? 

—En óptimas condiciones como siempre —aseguró levantando un dedito. 

—Si te diera una muestra de ADN de Miguel, ¿podrías rastrearlo?

—Sin ningún problema —confirmó—. ¿Tienes una muestra de ADN de Miguel?

Hiro pensó rápido. Tenía varias cosas de Miguel en su casa, alguna tenía que servir. 

—Ya sé, tiene un cepillo para el cabello que deja aquí.

Corrió hacía el baño de su cuarto para buscarlo y ahí estaba. Lleno de los gruesos cabellos morenos que tanto le gustaban. Tomó varios para ir corriendo con Baymax, quien lo puso en su escáner. 

—Tengo su localización.

—Excelente —dijo Hiro con más calma de la que sentía desde hace algunas horas. No le importaba que meterse a un nido de narcos, por fin podía hacer algo. Se puso su traje con rapidez—. Vamos saliendo.

—¿Vamos a ir solos?

—Sí, hay que llevar la artillería pesada que casi nunca sacamos —le pidió tomando todo lo que podía y poniéndose la máscara. 

Se detuvo por un segundo.

—Baymax, cuándo estemos cerca manda la localización a la comisaría 99 —pidió montado en su espalda y saliendo por el túnel secreto—. Encriptada, por supuesto.

—Entendido.

Llegaron a la guarida de los narcotraficantes en un par de minutos. Era una pequeña casa escondida en unos de los barrios bajos de San Fransokyo, que a pesar de ser una ciudad con un alto nivel de vida nunca había podido erradicar del todo el problema de la pobreza y la precariedad de la vivienda. 

Baymax le indicó una pequeña ventana por la que podía entrar. El tamaño del robot siempre había sido un impedimento para que entrara a lugares apretados como este, por lo que se quedó afuera monitoreandolo. Tenía que entrar y salir lo más rápido posible si quería sacar a Miguel de ahí con vida. 

Corre, corre, corre. 

Los golpes que le estaban propinando a Miguel habían pasado de ser algo dolorosos a ser agonizantes. Iban sobre el mismo lugar una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo a su cuerpo de recuperarse ni un segundo. Tenían unos guantes que soltaban pequeños electrochoques que hacían los golpes cada vez más dolorosos y estaba seguro de que su piel se estaba quemando. 

Solo se detuvieron cuando entró un hombre vestido con un traje completamente rojo inmensamente llamativo que contrastaba con su camisa negra y sus botas plateadas. Solo así pudo comenzar a tomar conciencia de sí mismo de nuevo.

—Así que este es el famoso oficial Rivera —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—. No se ve tan amenazante como me lo imaginaba.

Miguel mantuvo la cabeza baja. Sabía que responder no podía traerle nada bueno. 

Aunque la cachetada que le metieron le mostró que el silencio tampoco le iba resultar efectivo.

—Que grosero que no contestes —lo regaño el hombre—. Eres un verdadero mal educado.

—Nunca me enseñaron cómo presentarme con un secuestrador —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Huh, con que sí puedes hablar —empezó a dar pasos por la habitación—. Pensé que al menos tendrías un par de preguntas.

—No necesito preguntar, sé perfectamente quién eres —contestó con un suspiro-. Felix “El Gato” Rodríguez, líder de uno de los cárteles de narcotráfico más grandes de California. Llevas meses infiltrando tu organización a la ciudad.

—Veo que alguien hizo su tarea —comentó sacando un cuchillo del cinto de su sombrero para empezar a jugar con él—. Entonces sabes porqué estás aquí.

—Lo sospechaba pero con verte lo confirmó —aceptó cerrando los ojos—. Retribución. 

—Ah veo que sí eres algo inteligente —sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué intentaron entrar a la ciudad ahora —dijo Miguel intentando entender—. La droga casi no se mueve aquí.

—En efecto, esta ciudad no consume tanta droga como en otros lugares pero sí es un punto muy importante para su distribución a otros lugares —aseguró dando vueltas alrededor de su prisionero—. Y tú me has estado estorbando en la operación.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó sin poder hacer sentido de su plan—. Han pasado años desde que alguien intentó meterse a San Fransokyo.

—Claro, San Fransokyo solía ser un jardín de juegos para la droga. La pasábamos sin problema —vio hacia el techo como recordando buenos viejos tiempos—. Era magnífico. Pero todo cambio hace casi una década.

—¿Qué cambió? —preguntó pero intuía la respuesta. Hace casi una década...

—El Kitsune. —prácticamente escupió con odio—. El cabrón le vino a dar en la madre a todos los que teníamos negocios en esta ciudad —dijo con disgusto haciendo una mueca con la boca—. Su presencia vino a arruinar todo para nosotros.

—Pero él también es un criminal.

—Sí pendejo, pero es un criminal que roba a gente con mucho dinero. La ciudad se puso en alta alerta de un día para otro. Hizo imposible mover mercancía con tantos pinches policías rondando la ciudad. Y como sus blancos son ricos no dudaron en echar dinero y equipo a la policía con tal de intentar sentirse seguros —el juego con el cuchillo que traía era cada vez más frenético, denotando su enojo—. Eso sin mencionar el caos que trae ese sujeto.

—Sí es muy caótico —aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa indulgente.

—Maldito desgraciado, hacer cualquier cosa con ese sujeto causando caos es imposible —se le notaba cada vez más agitado—. Y luego estuvo el incendio en el Callejón de la Suerte.

Ese incendio había sido durante los primeros años del Kitsune. Había robado unos aretes invaluables de manos de un gran empresario de petróleo y se había dado a la fuga. En ese entonces sus escapadas no eran tan rápidas como lo habían sido tiempo después en que se había vuelto más ágil. El Kitsune había huido y aprovechado el laberinto que era el Callejón de la Suerte, pasando por distintas calles y edificios. En el proceso había arrastrado a un montón de policías a través de todo el cajellón y el caos había explotado a través de todo el lugar, con la gente que vivía ahí intentando esconder todas sus actividades criminales de la horda de policías que pasaban. 

Entre todo el desorden algo se incendió. Los edificios del callejón no seguían los estándares de seguridad y había mucho material inflamable. En cuestión de minutos se esparció el fuego por todo el lugar y la policía pasó de perseguir al Kitsune a intentar sacar a la gente de ahí y contener el fuego. El callejón se consumió como papel picado y se arrestó a una gran cantidad de vecinos. 

—Recuerdo ese día. Aún tengo un par de cicatrices de intentar sacar gente del fuego —comentó Miguel.

—Ese día perdí a la mitad de la fuerza de mi organización y miles de dólares de producto. No fui el único —aseguró Félix con un suspiro—. Nos salimos de aquí y nos movimos a otros lugares. ¿No creías que nos habíamos ido solo por la policía, verdad? 

—¿Y ahora?

—El Kitsune ha bajado mucho su actividad los últimos meses, al punto de ser casi incidentes aislados —explicó con un deje de alegría—. Casi como si estuviera desapareciendo. Era el momento perfecto.

—Hasta que yo arresté a tus capos más importantes —concluyó Miguel.

La sonrisa de Félix le heló la sangre. Era la sonrisa de un asesino.

—Un gran inconveniente, sobre todo después de que fuimos tan cuidadosos —aseguró—. Pero no pasa nada. Nada que no podamos arreglar.

Pasó el cuchillo apenas rozando por el rostro de Miguel, pasando por su frente, bajando por su mejilla derecha para bajar a su quijada y luego su cuello. 

—No van a poder pagar el rescate que pidió por mí ¿verdad? —preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Este hombre disfrutaba la violencia psicológica. Matarlo no iba a ser suficiente para él. Iba a querer torturar a su compañeros de trabajo, hacerles saber que había sido su culpa por atreverse a ir tras de su organización. No sabía que les había pedido pero le quedaba claro que no planeaban dejarlo ir con vida.

—Así es, será un gran mensaje para todos los policías de la ciudad. A los que no pueda sobornar, los mataré —acercó su cuchillo una vez más—. Pero antes, sufrirás mucho.

Fue entonces que la puerta explotó. 

En medio del caos Miguel alcanzó a distinguir que la distintiva armadura de Hiro cuando salía como el Kitsune. Logró tirarse al piso con una cantidad ridícula de dolor y con el golpe logró romper la silla para liberar un poco sus manos. 

Vio como Hiro pateó a Félix en la espalda y lo desarmó tanto de su cuchillo como de la pistola que cargaba en el cintillo. Los secuaces se fueron contra Hiro, quien se empezó a defender en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡SUS GUANTES DAN DESCARGAS ELÉCTRICAS! —gritó para que Hiro supiera. Maldita sea sus manos amarradas no lo dejaban ayudar. 

Con eso Hiro logró moverse fuera del alcance de una de sus manos que estuvo a punto de impactar con la del sujeto de la máscara. Se echó al piso para barrer a uno de ellos mientras le daba una descarga eléctrica en los tobillos al otro. Aprovechó para arrancarle los guantes al que había caído al suelo con rapidez. 

Se movió tan rápido como pudo para estar al lado de Miguel y usar el cuchillo para liberarle las manos. El mexicano dio un respiro de alivio al poder mover sus manos libremente y empezó a abrir la boca para dar las gracias cuando se vio interrumpido.

Félix se levantó dispuesto a agarrarse a golpes con Hiro, jalándolo de la cola del traje. No se esperaba la descarga eléctrica inmensamente dolorosa que le dio a su mano desnuda, que fue suficiente para que cayera al piso por el daño. Hiro aprovechó para meterle una patada a la cara que detrás tenía un claro odio y enojo. Odio por haberse atrevido a tocar a Miguel, por lo que planeaba hacer con él, por ser una completa escoria. 

Estaba tan concentrado que apenas se dio cuenta cuando uno de los sujetos de la máscara que aún tenía su guante se fue contra él. Miguel fue el que milagrosamente a pesar de sus heridas logró agarrar el brazo del sujeto para atraparlo en una llave que lo tiró al piso y quitarle su guante. A veces olvidaba que el mexicano era uno de los mejores policías en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo de toda la ciudad.

El asombro le duró poco. Miguel cayó sobre sus rodillas agarrando su costilla con un gesto de dolor. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó tan preocupado que estaba haciendo preguntas muy obvias.

—No —aceptó Miguel con la voz cortada por el dolor—. Necesito un hospital.

—No van a salir de aquí con vida —dijo Félix desde el piso—. Ya vienen los refuerzos.

—¿Realmente crees que lo refuerzos te servirán? —preguntó Hiro de manera socarrona—. He peleado contra gente con más habilidad y más inteligente que tú.

—No podrás contra todos.

—Estás asumiendo que hay un todos que viene para acá —dijo simplemente subiendo los hombros—. Estás asumiendo que en mi camino aquí no me encontré con tus pequeñas y ridículas fuerzas. Que no fue extremadamente fácil para mí neutralizarlos.

—No sería tan fácil —dijo Félix con una mezcla de espanto e incredulidad.

—Excepto que lo fue. ¿No te has preguntado por qué nadie ha venido a pesar de todo el ruido que hemos hecho? —las orejitas y la máscara se movieron de manera burlona—. Hasta me decepciona lo fácil que fue.

—No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando.

—Me subestimaste. El oficial aquí te puede decir que eso siempre es un gran error. Sobre todo el creer que te dejaría que entrar a mi ciudad con tanta facilidad. Asumí que no serían tan estúpidos como para intentar tomar la ciudad realmente —levantó a Félix por el cuello, quien hizo un quejido lastimoso—. Todo tu producto ya lo elimine, buena suerte intentando recuperar algo de poder después de eso.

—No, no, no.

—Por cierto, creí que con el Nahual había quedado claro pero no acepto otros villanos en mi territorio —movió su mirada a los sujetos con máscara—. Sobre todo segundones como Los Espectros. Ni a villanos llegan y no sé qué les hizo creer que podrían contra mí. Nunca vuelvan a mi ciudad y hagan saber que solo porque no estoy afuera vigilando todas las noches, no significa que esta ciudad no sea MÍA. 

Con eso dejó caer al narcotraficante al piso.

Miguel parecía a punto de desmayarse del dolor y del trauma por el que acababa de pasar. Lo levantó para cargarlo, cuidando la costilla que se venía agarrando con fuerza. Podía ver como la costilla daba un pequeño palpitar que significaba que seguramente estuviera rota. Llamó a Baymax con el botón de su cinturón, por lo que el robot tiró la pared más cercana de un solo golpe. El robot ofreció sus brazos para cargar al mexicano que estaba empezando a perder la consciencia.

Justo en ese momento escuchó la sirenas de la policía. Agradeció con toda su alma que hubieran llegado, ellos podrían detener a todos los criminales en el complejo y llevar a Miguel al hospital lo más pronto posible. 

—Ya vienen tus compañeros, ellos verán que estés bien —le dijo bajándolo al piso con cuidado—. Ya casi sales de esto, no te preocupes.

Los ojos de Miguel se desenfocaban pero el diagnóstico que Baymax le había presentado por su comunicador le indicaba que no tenía nada que amenazara su vida de manera inmediata. Iba a estar bien. Estuvo cerca, pero el día de mañana Miguel Rivera seguiría existiendo en este mundo.

Se levantó para irse pero la mano de Miguel en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Sabía que no me dejarías solo.

Hiro debería decir algo sarcástico o provocativo, algo que fuera con la personalidad del Kitsune. En su lugar dijo lo siguiente.

—Yo nunca te dejaré sólo —tomó su mano con cariño para transmitir todo el amor que sentía por él—. Puedes confiar en mí. Te lo prometo.

—Espero que pronto puedas confiar en mí —dijo antes de perder la consciencia. 

Hiro escuchó pasos y decidió que era momento de irse.


	19. Momento de la Verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es técnicamente el capitulo final, solo queda un epilogo con el que se cierra oficialmente esta historia.

Saber que Miguel estaría bien calmó los nervios de Hiro lo suficiente para llegar a cambiarse y esperar la llamada que le indicaría a cuál hospital dirigirse. Podría usar sus medios para averiguarlo antes de la llamada, pero necesitaba al menos unos minutos para poner sus emociones en orden. Todo había salido relativamente “bien”, Miguel estaba a salvo y de paso se deshizo de un narcotraficante pendejo. Aun así, había estado muy cerca de perder a Miguel y no era tan prepotente como para pensar que no pudo haberle pasado algo a él también. 

Recibió la llamada de la teniente Santiago indicándole a qué hospital estaban llevando a Miguel, mientras le aseguraba que los paramédicos habían determinado que no se encontraba en peligro inmediato. Se preparó para su papel de novio preocupado, que en este punto no era un papel porque aunque su vida no corriera peligro sabía que el latino debía de estar pasando por cantidades horribles de dolor.  
Al llegar al hospital se encontró con un obstáculo que no previó. La enfermera de la recepción le indico que de acuerdo a las políticas del hospital solo podía ingresar familia directa a visitar a los pacientes y que solo se podría agregar a la lista de personas autorizadas cuando todo se calmara.

—Eso seguramente será mañana —le explicó —. Las primeras horas son muy ocupadas para la familia y el paciente. Los amigos y conocidos entran después.

—Pero no soy su amigo, soy su novio —insistió Hiro.

—Si no están casados no lo puedo dejar pasar —contestó la recepcionista harta de dar la misma explicación cinco veces—. No podemos comprobar si son novios o si me está mintiendo.

Hiro estaba pensando en comprar este hospital con tal de despedir a esta señora cuando se acercaron la detective Díaz y la teniente Santiago.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Santiago mientras Díaz se paraba de manera amenazadora detrás de ella.

—Ah oficiales, que bueno que llegan —dijo la señora viendo en ellas su salvación—. ¿Podrían explicarle al señor Hamada que no puede pasar si no es familiar por políticas del hospital, por ley y no porque yo no quiera dejarlo pasar?

Amy y Rosa intercambiaron una mirada con la que se comunicaron miles de cosas.

—Revise la información de contacto de emergencia de Miguel Rivera —le pidió Amy.

La señora se puso a buscar en su computadora. Palideció un poco al darse cuenta de su error. No lo habían revisado ya que los policías se habían encargado de todo el contacto. 

—Ya veo, lamento mi error —dijo quedamente—. Aquí veo que es su contacto de emergencia y por lo tanto tiene derecho a pasar. 

—Yo no le hubiera dado la dirección del hospital y su estado médico si no supiera que tiene derecho a esa información —le aseguró Amy.

—Está en el cuarto 314, pasa por el elevador de ese lado y se encuentra en el tercer piso a la derecha —explicó antes de volverse a abocar a sus labores.

—Gracias —dijo Hiro refiriéndose tanto a la recepcionista como a las policías.

—De nada, de cualquier manera sabíamos que lo había agregado como contacto de emergencia.

Hiro no tenía tiempo en ese momento para pensar en la inmensa muestra de confianza que esto significaba, sobre todo con su profesión en que podía salir herido en cualquier momento. Lo pensaría después, cuando estuviera más tranquilo. 

Al llegar al cuarto se dio cuenta que cuando le dijeron que solo podía entrar familia era porque ya estaba adentro la familia de Miguel. Desde afuera del cuarto podía oír las voces de quienes asumía eran los familiares del mexicano. 

Los había visto en fotografías pero entre los horarios ocupados de ambos y todos los malentendidos que habían tenido, nunca se los había presentado de manera oficial. Se quedó afuera intentando decidir si sería mejor quedarse afuera y esperar a que salieran o aguantarse y presentarse en una situación que era mucho menor a la ideal.

—Ay Miguelito, en que problemas de andas metiendo mijo —dijo una voz masculina que asumió era del papá de Miguel—. Siempre has sido experto en acabar en el peor lugar.

—No lo hago a propósito —escuchó la voz de Miguel decir con reproche.

—Pareciera que sí, desde que querías ser músico y te desapareciste una noche entera y pasando por el susto que nos metiste a todos cuando decidiste que mejor querías ser policía —dijo la voz que seguramente era de la señora Rivera—. Todas mis canas me las has sacado tú.

—Como si Coco se portara tan bien.

—Yo nunca he acabado en el hospital —contestó una voz femenina más joven. 

—No lo hice a propósito —contestó Miguel—. Me secuestraron por no dejar que hubiera una operación de narcotráfico enorme en la ciudad. ¡Para proteger la ciudad!

—Suenas como Batman —mencionó la voz de Coco—. Ojalá que ahora te lo tomes con mayor tranquilidad.

—Mi costilla rota me va a obligar a tomarlo con calma —aseguró Miguel—. Oye pa, ¿podrías ver si Hiro está afuera? Amy me dijo que le llamó y ya debería de haber llegado. 

Eso le dió dos segundos a Hiro ponerse a caminar desde la mitad del pasillo para hacer parecer que acababa de llegar. 

—¿Hiro, verdad? —le dijo el señor con bigote saliendo de la habitación—. Soy Enrique, el papá de Miguel —se presentó ofreciéndole su mano.

—Muchos gusto —se presentó cohibido aceptando el saludo. 

—Pásale, Miguel te está esperando desde hace rato.

Los ojos de Hiro se cristalizaron al ver a Miguel. Se acercó con cuidado y de manera tímida.

—Estás bien —soltó sin querer. 

Él sabía que estaba bien, él mismo se había encargado de ello, pero aún así le llenaba de alivio verlo. Debía de sentir mucho dolor pero la intravenosa se encargaría de darle medicamento para ello y los doctores verían que se recuperara rápido. Y aun sabiendo todo esto, pudo sentir como un lloriqueo salió de su garganta sin querer. Luego sintió como grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas. 

Miguel tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia él con cuidado, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre su hombro. Hiro lloró y lloró sin poder controlarse. Las lágrimas caían mientras sollozaba amargamente. Estuvo tan cerca de perder a alguien que quería una vez más, pero no había pasado. Miguel estaba bien y estaría bien durante mucho tiempo. 

Cuando logró calmar su llanto cayó en cuenta que ni se había presentado con el resto de la familia de Miguel y que lo habían visto llorar como niño chiquito. Tendría que pedir disculpas para no dar una mala impresión. Al levantar la cabeza del hombro de Miguel se dio cuenta que no estaban.

—Nos dejaron solos cuando empezaste a llorar —le dijo Miguel con una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de todos los golpes seguía siendo el hombre más guapo del mundo a los ojos de Hiro—. No los viste, pero ellos también lloraron mucho cuando entraron. Entienden mejor que nadie. 

—Pensé que te había perdido —confesó lastimeramente—. Pensé tantas cosas horribles que te podrían haber pasado y tantas cosas que no te he dicho.

—Está bien, yo estoy bien —lo reconfortó poniendo su mano en su rostro—. No me voy a ir a ningún lado. De hecho los doctores me dejaron en claro que si me levanto de aquí sin su autorización me van a amarrar a la cama.

—Que bueno. Ahora pórtate bien —dijo un poco más calmado—. No quieres que las enfermeras te amarren a la cama.

—Solo quiero que tú me amarres a la cama.

—¡MIGUEL! —lo regañó sabiendo que sus padres estaban tan solo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya me calmo —le aseguró con un gesto de mano.

—Disculpe, ¿señor Rivera? —dijo una enfermera entrando al cuarto—. Perdonen la molestia pero necesito sacarle sangre para un par de análisis y hacer una revisión de sus heridas.

—Adelante —le indicó con la mano.

—Tal vez debería salir, señor Hamada —comentó la enfermera—. Las heridas que tiene son algo… fuertes. No son algo para la gente delicada.

Hiro se ofendió muchísimo de que lo llamaran delicado pero sinceramente tampoco tenía ganas de ver todo el daño que le habían hecho a su novio. Un intercambio de miradas le hizo saber que a Miguel estaría más cómodo si saliera, por lo que prefirió levantarse y salir.

Caminó un poco hasta que se encontró con una sala de espera en donde se había movido la familia de Miguel.

—Bueno, la tía Gloria dice que ella podría estar con Miguel los martes y los jueves en la tarde —dijo el señor Enrique viendo su celular—. Los fines de semana no son tanto problema pero las mañanas de lunes a jueves son lo complicado.

—Yo no tengo problema de venir a cuidar a mi hermano —mencionó Coco con un aire de prepotencia que solo puede tener una chica de 15 años.

—Tú tienes que ir a la escuela —le recordó la señora Luisa apuntándola con el dedo—. No te esforzaste por entrar a la preparatoria para prodigios musicales para dejar de ir a la mitad del año.

—No perdería mucho —aseguró Coco con una confianza que le recordaba a Hiro a su propia adolescencia llena de soberbia—. Aprendería más de música platicando con mi hermano que en clase de teoría musical.

—Pero eso no significa que puedas faltar, chamaca —le respondió Enrique—. Igual en las noches va a ser una bronca porque necesita cuidado constante. Si a alguien le toca en la noche al día siguiente no va a poder ir a trabajar.

—Miguel se puede quedar conmigo.

Los ojos de la familia Rivera se posaron en él. Se removió incómodo. Hablaba y manejaba sin problema a grandes empresarios pero la familia de su novio lo ponía nervioso.

—No es necesario, entre todos podemos ver cómo repartirnos el cuidarlo —le respondió Luisa un poco consternada.

—No tengo dudas de que harían lo necesario para cuidar a Miguel -les aseguró Hiro—. Pero suena a que sería complicado para ustedes y quisiera ayudar. 

—Ay pero tú eres un empresario muy ocupado —le recordó Luisa—. Tienes que ir a trabajar y no puedes parar tu vida para cuidar a Miguel.

—Puedo trabajar desde casa sin tanto problema, es lo bueno de ser el dueño —le dijo Hiro intentando tranquilizarla—. Y puedo contratar ayuda si siento que es muy pesado.

—No, no. Cómo crees —le dijo Enrique claramente angustiado.

Hiro podía notar que ambos padres era orgullosos, tal como Miguel. Era obvio que la idea de que alguien externo les ayudará a cuidar a su hijo les causaba mucho conflicto, incluso sabiendo que sería lo más práctico. 

—Yo quiero mucho a su hijo, más de lo que he querido a alguien en mucho tiempo —confesó quedamente—. Para mí ayudar a cuidarlo no sería ninguna carga, sería mi privilegio porque quiero hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo.

Con esas pocas pero honestas palabras fue suficiente para que el matrimonio Rivera se diera cuenta que Hiro haría lo que sea por Miguel. Movería cielo, mar y tierra con tal de hacerlo feliz. Y eso era suficiente para que accedieron a que ayudara a cuidar a Miguel. 

—Bueno si tienes esa flexibilidad, creo que estaría bien que se quede contigo hasta que esté bien —accedió Luisa—. Pero vamos a ir a tiempos todos nosotros para que puedas ir a la oficina unas horas y para que descanses. Nada de contratar enfermeras ni nada de eso a menos que el doctor diga que se tiene que hacer. 

Tener a tanta gente entrando y saliendo de su casa lo habría llenado de pánico en su momento, pero ahora solo le reconfortaba saber que había tanta gente que quería a Miguel. 

—Claro, nos coordinamos para que siempre esté acompañado. 

Después de algunos días bajo el cuidado de los doctores y enfermeras del hospital, Miguel por fin fue dado de alta. Aún tenía la costilla rota, varias heridas en todo el cuerpo y seguramente Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático que tendría que tratar con su terapeuta y un psicólogo de la policía; pero por ahora podía ir a casa. Bueno a casa de Hiro. Después de un par de horas su familia y su novio habían armado un calendario para cuidarlo a todas horas aunque él mantenía que no era necesario. 

Lo ayudaron a establecerse en casa de Hiro sin mayores problemas. Sinceramente le sorprendía lo rápido que se habían empezado a llevar bien pero no se iba a quejar.

—Hermano, antes de que se me olvide —le dijo Coco—. Te traje tu guitarra para que te entretengas —le dijo entregándole el estuche.

—Ay Coco, no era necesario —dijo consternado porque sabía que el estado en que tenía su guitarra era pésimo.

—Ahora que tienes tiempo sería buen momento para que lo retomes un poquito —le dijo su hermanita en tono de regaño—. Y no creas que no noté lo empolvada y desafinada que estaba, te pasas. 

Miguel no pudo hacer más que hacer una mueca de vergüenza, después de todo él había sido quien le enseñó a Coco lo básico de la música y el cuidado de sus instrumentos. Debía admitir que tenía muy abandonada su guitarra y era una desgracia que no cuidara un instrumento tan bonito. Sería agradable volver a tocar, aunque fuera para entretenerse un rato.

—Ya nos vamos, hijo —le dijo Luisa depositando un beso en su mejilla—. Pórtate bien, no le des demasiados problemas a Hiro. 

—Yo siempre me porto bien —contestó Miguel sabiendo que era una mentirota.

Los siguientes días fueron quizás los más surreales en la vida de Miguel. No solo estaba postrado en cama, con excepción de los leves ejercicios de rehabilitación, había presenciado a su familia extendida invadir la casa de Hiro lo cual era una visión realmente extraña. Sus tías y tíos pasaban a estar con él durante un par de horas para que su novio pudiera salir a hacer cosas. Usualmente llegaban con comida para que no se tuvieran que preocupar por ello (y porque Hiro no sabía cocinar) y procuraban que se tomara sus medicamentos a tiempo. Sus primos y primas también tomaban algunos turnos, con la diferencia que sus visitas implicaban molestarlo y contarle historias vergonzosas a Hiro cuando lo veían. 

En un principio Hiro retomó su fachada siempre amable pero educada y distante. Miguel le pudo haber dicho que eso no funcionaría con el clan Rivera. Sus familiares le fueron contando historias, incluyéndolo en bromas y haciéndole prometer empezar a ir a eventos familiares. El genio regresó los gestos de familiaridad con leves pero sinceras sonrisas y ofrecimientos de ayudarles con mil cosas, desde reparar el teléfono de su primo Abel, hasta prometerle a mamá Elena que iría a revisar su refrigerador. 

El mexicano estaba extrañamente contento. Se sentía en paz de que el hombre que amaba y su familia por fin se conocieran. Por su parte, Hiro intentaba agradar a la familia Rivera, adaptarse a una dinámica que no comprendía del todo mientras se encargaba de que Miguel se fuera recuperando. Igual estaba extrañamente feliz, de tener a Miguel a su lado, de estar bien él, de sentir que había algo de tranquilidad en su vida.

Pero el japonés sabía que no podía quedarse así. Había algo que lo molestaba, algo que Miguel dijo unos segundos antes de desmayarse. Estaba casi seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas… pero entonces muchas cosas no cuadraban. La única forma de quitarse todas sus dudas sería siendo directo. Hace unas semanas la idea hubiera sido impensable pero ahora creía que era necesario.

Espero una tarde a que los parientes de Miguel se hubieran ido para acercarse a la cama. La cual después de haberla compartido durante semanas se había transformado en la cama de ambos..

—¿Miguel? 

—¿Si, mi amor? —preguntó Miguel levantando la vista de la guitarra. Estaba recuperando algo de habilidad pero apenas estaba empezando a sacar canciones con mucho trabajo. 

—Tengo que decirte algo. Es algo importante que tiene el potencial de cambiar toda nuestra relación —dijo apresuradamente para evitar acobardarse—. Sospecho que es algo que ya sabes. Pero si sabes lo que creo, nada de mi vida me cuadra. 

Vio a Miguel para ver si estaba haciendo sentido o si solo estaba hablando en círculos. El asentimiento de parte del moreno le hizo saber que podía continuar.

—Necesito que me digas si sigo o si paro —dijo sintiendo el pánico subir a su garganta—. Es algo que podría hacer que dejaras de amarme, que nos podría separar para siempre. Entendería que ya no me quisieras ver en tu vida. Aún estamos a tiempo de que no diga nada y no nos afecte...

Hiro se detuvo cuando Miguel levantó la mano con un gesto pidiéndole silencio. El mexicano bajo la guitarra para pedirle a su novio que se acercara. Ya cerca hizo que el genio se sentará a su lado en la cama y tomó su mano.

Dio un largo suspiro.

—Creo que hay una pregunta que puedo hacer que facilitará esto. Una que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo —lo vio a los ojos firmemente, queriendo que en sus miradas no hubiera espacio para malentendidos—. Hiro, mi amor, mi vida, ¿eres el Kitsune?

Hiro inhalo con fuerza. Todos sus instintos le decían que lo negara, que huyera, que hiciera algo para que no lo descubriera. Hiro había pasado años huyendo de sus problemas. Ya no quería correr más.

—S-sí lo soy —confesó quedamente bajando la mirada al sentir como unas traicioneras lágrimas buscaban escapar de sus ojos. No sabía si eran de alivio por admitir esta verdad después de tanto tiempo o de temor por lo que ocurriría ahora—. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes? 

Fue el turno de Miguel para tensarse. Podría fingir que lo descubrió recientemente, que el verse salvado por el Kitsune le reveló que en realidad era Hiro. Pero no quería mentir, ni ocultar nada. Ya no más. 

—Desde hace varios meses -aceptó con honestidad—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que deje de hablarte?

Ah.

—Esto ahora tiene mucho más sentido —concedió al japonés sintiendo como el mundo le daba vueltas. Meses. MESES. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había descubierto?—. No puedo creerlo. 

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando me di cuenta —admitió el mexicano recordando la confusión que había sentido.

—ESPERA —gritó Hiro haciendo memoria—. ¡¿Me dislocaste el hombro sabiendo que era yo?! —terminó levantándose de la cama para empezar a caminar en círculos por todo el cuarto.

Miguel cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que iba a tener que hablar de eso en algún punto y al parecer no había mejor tiempo que el presente.

—Sí, lo hice —aceptó—. Lo siento mucho. 

—Me dolió como la chingada —le recriminó usando la frase que le había enseñado uno de los primos Rivera—. ¿Qué demonios? Sabía que me odiabas pero no creí que tanto.

—¿De dónde sacas que te odio? —preguntó Miguel—. Me desaparecí por semanas porque no sabía cómo lidiar con el hecho de que el amor de mi vida fuera el criminal que llevaba años persiguiendo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Hiro dejara de caminar.

—Admito que fue algo horrible que te haya lastimado sabiendo que eras tú. Una parte de mí quería desquitarse —admitió recordando lo que le habían dicho en terapia que debía ser honesto en lugar de reprimir todo—. No sabía qué hacer. Tendría que haberte arrestado pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Te amo tanto que la idea de meterte a la cárcel casi me rompe en mil pedazos —confesó con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Hiro volvió a sentarse en la cama, guardando su distancia.

—Me imagino que no fue fácil de procesar —dijo con un suspiro—. A mí casi me destruye que desaparecieras de mi vida sin siquiera decir adiós.

—Yo pasé semanas procesando. Tratando de entender qué demonios estaba pasando —continuó el moreno—. Llegué a pensar que me habías seducido para jugar conmigo.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido —le contestó viéndolo como si fuera un idiota—. Te llevé a la tumba de mi hermano y te he dejado entrar a mi vida como a nadie. 

—Yo sé, pero en ese momento solo sentía la mentira —dijo intentando pararse para acercarse. El dolor en su costilla le dijo que era mala idea—. De verdad lo siento mucho. No hay nada que pueda hacer para borrar lo que hice, más que prometerte nunca volver a herirte. 

Hiro dejó pasar unos segundos viendo al horizonte procesando todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Se deslizó un poco más cerca de su novio.

—Supongo que tampoco puedo reclamar taaanto, considerando que soy un super villano enmascarado y que yo mismo te metí unos buenos golpes en ese enfrentamiento —aceptó con un poco de humor—. Yo fui el loco que accedió a salir contigo a pesar de saber que tu trabajo era encontrarme y arrestarme. 

—Ese no fue tu movimiento más brillante.

—En mi defensa, no lo pensé. Ya te había dicho que me gustabas desde hace tiempo —confesó avergonzado—. Creí que podría seguir ocultándolo.

—¿Para siempre? —preguntó Miguel intrigado—. ¿Planeabas mentirme toda la vida?

—No pensé tan a futuro —dijo encogiéndose en hombros—. Las relaciones duraderas son un terreno desconocido para mí. Hasta que llegaste tú. 

Miguel le hizo un gesto para intentar tomar su mano. Hiro extendió su brazo para que sus dedos se tocarán.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —preguntó intrigado. Nunca nadie se había dado cuenta de su identidad, tenía mucho cuidado de no revelar nada que pudiera unir a sus dos identidades.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Miguel.

—Fue la primera vez que nos acostamos —dijo con la cara roja—. Bueno supongo que la segunda.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiro para sonrojarse.

—Lamento decirte que tu orgasmo es igual sin importar tu identidad. Eso y tu reacción a que te agarre tus rollitos de la panza —le dijo molestando porque si él iba a estar avergonzado, también Hiro tenía que estarlo—. Y hubo algunas pistas antes. Algunas cosas que decías o hacías se me hacían muy familiares, pero pensé que estaba loco. 

—¿Cómo empezaste a sospechar? 

—Eso también fue porque cogimos —admitió con vergüenza porque no podía creer que como detective algo tan pendejo haya sido lo que le haya dado una pista—. Después de la primera vez te vi en la TV y noté chupetones similares a los que le había dejado al Kitsune. Pensé que era una sospecha muy tonta pero la duda estaba ahí.

—Eso explica porque pasaste de no poder hablarme bien a invitarme a salir —contestó Hiro viendo cómo encajaba otra pieza del rompecabezas de su cabeza—. Me enojaría pero creo que nunca nos hubiéramos juntado si tú no hubieras dado el primer paso —dijo acercándose a Miguel para sentarse a su lado y descansar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. 

—Y ahora estamos aquí —comentó Miguel dejando caer su cabeza contra la de Hiro—. Pensé que nunca me dirías la verdad.

—Tenía miedo de perderte —confesó el japonés—. Aunque muchas cosas de los meses pasados hacen sentido. Tus planes para que confesara apestaron mucho.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si te lo preguntaba directamente? —preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

Hiro tomó unos segundos para pensarlo. Hace mucho que no pensaba en qué haría en caso de ser descubierto, esa había sido una preocupación durante sus primeros robos. Pero claro que tenía un plan de contingencia en casos de que el resto de sus protocolos fallaran.

—Sinceramente lo hubiera negado o te hubiera dicho que estabas loco. Si no tenías ninguna prueba era fácil negarlo todo —admitió encogiéndose en hombros.

—¿Y si hubiera tenido pruebas? 

—El plan en dado caso era fingir demencia —aceptó algo avergonzado—. No hubiera sido difícil convencer a un jurado de darme arresto domiciliario con atención especializada. Después de eso hubiera escapado.

—Lo tenías todo muy bien planeado —lo acusó Miguel, quien ya sospechaba que Hiro tenía algún plan en caso de ser atrapado.

—Lo formulé cuando apenas empecé con mis crímenes y solo pensaba en lo molesto que sería escabullirme para ir a ver a mi tía aunque sea una vez al año —admitió—. En ese entonces solo me preocupe un poco por lo que pasaría con la gente que trabajaba para mí. No tenía a nadie a quien fuera a extrañar mas que Baymax pero él cabe en una maleta.

—¿Baymax? —preguntó Miguel sin saber a quién se refería.

—Ah. Es alguien que conoces pero no sabes su nombre. Supongo que no tiene mucho caso ocultártelo ahora —el japonés presionó un botón en su reloj. 

Pudo escuchar unos sonidos lejanos dentro de la casa hasta que vio entrar por la puerta del cuarto a un gran malvavisco.

—Buenas tardes —los saludó desde la puerta levantando una mano regordeta.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Miguel—. Creo que recordaría conocer a un malvavisco gigante.

—Ah estás acostumbrado a verlo con armadura —recordó Hiro.

Eso fue suficiente para que el exterior aparentemente suave del robot fuera cubierto por la armadura roja que tanto conocía.

—¡Esto tiene sentido! Bueno tanto sentido como tienen las cosas en mi existencia en estos momentos —dijo Miguel agarrándose la cabeza intentando procesar la sorpresa—. Con razón era tan difícil rastrearlo y no dejaba nada de evidencia de ADN. 

—No tengo ADN , soy un robot —aseguró Baymax levantando un dedo.

—Pero no entiendo...¿tú lo hiciste? —preguntó Miguel confundido—. ¿Solo para que te ayudará con tus robos?

—Yo fui creado por Tadashi Hamada como un asistente médico personal —explicó pacientemente el robot que con su armadura se veía algo amenazante—. Aunque Hiro me ha hecho varias modificaciones a través de los años, así que realmente soy fruto del labor de los dos.

—Ya veo. Eso hubiera sido muy práctico ahora que he estado en cama.

—Te he estado monitoreando desde que te rescatamos —explicó Baymax quitándose la armadura para mostrar el historial clínico de Miguel y sus avances—. Puedo ver que vas mejorando a buen ritmo y si sigues las instrucciones de tu médico deberás tener una recuperación completa. 

—Es increíble —dijo el moreno maravillado—. ¿Es por el que te recuperas tan rápido de tus heridas?

—Eso es gracias a un regenerador de huesos y tejido que creo Hiro hace algunos años —indicó el robot una vez más.

—¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó el policía maravillado—. Imagina cuánto bien podrías hacer si le dieras esta tecnología al mundo. 

La cara de Hiro decayó con algo de tristeza.

—No es tan fácil, Miguel —admitió con decepción—. El regenerador requiere estar perfectamente calibrado a la persona a quien va a sanar. Implica muchos cálculos y el menor error puede llevar a efectos catastróficos. Alguna vez acabe con más heridas que las que tenía originalmente. Tarde años en lograr que estuviera adaptado a mí.

—Ya veo —acarició suavemente su mano de manera reconfortante—. Sigue siendo muy impresionante. Y me contesta varias preguntas que he tenido por muchos años. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo -terminó dándole un beso en la frente. 

—Supongo que ahora querrás que deje de ser el Kitsune si quiero que sigamos juntos —comentó dejándose envolver por los brazos del moreno. No le encantaba dejar de lado su identidad criminal pero podía intentarlo por Miguel. Ya había disminuido sus actividades hasta cierto punto, solo tendría que esforzarse mucho para dejarlo por completo.   
.   
—No puedes dejar de ser el Kitsune —sentenció Miguel con tanta seriedad que Hiro tuvo que separarse para verlo a los ojos. 

No se esperaba que dijera eso.

—Okay, ahora sí estoy confundido —le dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. No quería dejar de ser el Kitsune del todo pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo para estar con Miguel. No esperaba que el policía fuera el que dijera que no—. Explicate porque no entiendo nada.

—Hace no tanto hubiera dicho que la mayor amenaza a esta ciudad era el Kitsune. Después de todo robabas, creabas desastres y destrucción. No cabe duda de que eres un criminal. Hace unas semanas hubiera preferido que dejaras de ser el Kitsune —le dijo en una voz que revelaba que había pensado mucho en esto—. Eso fue hasta que me secuestró Rodriguez. Ese día aprendí muchas cosas.

—Maldito —dijo Hiro recordando al narcotraficante—. Estuvo a punto de matarte.

—Iba a torturarme y luego matarme. Iba a usarme para mandar un mensaje a la policía y a todos los demás grupos criminales —dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza recordando lo cerca que había estado de morir—. Y me dejó claro que lo único que lo mantuvo alejado de la ciudad tanto tiempo fuiste tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el japonés subiendo las cejas con sorpresa.

—Tú. Tú con tus ideas locas, tus crímenes y tu caos. Tú alejaste muchos males de esta ciudad sin querer —le dijo acariciando con amor su cabello—. Ni toda la planeación contra el crimen sería tan eficiente como tú. Eres una verdadera pesadilla para el crimen organizado.

—Sigo sin entender —dijo Hiro completamente confundido—. Tienes que explicarme bien porque ahora estoy pensando que el secuestro te afectó la cabeza. 

—Tener al Kitsune en la ciudad implica que la policía siempre está alerta. Tus robos a gente con dinero implican apoyo monetario a la policía. El caos que causas hace que sea inmensamente difícil llevar a cabo operaciones criminales muy complejas porque en cualquier momento puede salir mal algo —explicó pacientemente recordando todo lo que había oído de boca del narcotraficante—. Somos un punto clave de distribución de droga pero tenemos un problema de drogas bastante menor comparado a la mayoría de las ciudades. 

—Siento que estas son especulaciones tuyas.

—Me lo dijo directamente Rodríguez cuando me tenía secuestrado —sintió como Hiro se tensaba en sus brazos y lo abrazo con un poco más de fuerza—. Volvieron a intentar entrar a la ciudad porque disminuiste tu actividad. Lo que le hiciste mantendrá a otros alejados un tiempo pero eventualmente volverán si no ven al Kitsune haciendo de las suyas.

—Entonces...¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Hiro sin estar seguro qué decir. Podría sin ningún problema seguir con sus crímenes pero no estaba seguro de cuál era la postura de su pareja. 

—Lo he estado pensando desde que salí del hospital. No es como si pueda fingir que no sé que eres tú y dejarte hacer lo que quieras. Lo que haces aun es un crimen —dijo haciendo muecas con la cara—. Pero prefiero mil veces lidiar contigo un par de veces al mes a que esta ciudad se vuelva un territorio de pelea para el crimen organizado y el narcotráfico. 

—Entonces… ¿vuelvo a lo mío como el Kitsune? —dijo confundido pero un poco alegre Hiro. Miguel casi podía ver cómo se moverían sus orejitas si tuviera la máscara. 

—Creo que muy a mi pesar, sí —contestó Miguel moviendo la cabeza porque nunca iba a entender al 100% a Hiro—. Pero con reglas y condiciones.

—¿Qué clase de reglas? —dijo el japonés haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Cosas básica. No destrucción de propiedad masiva, no herir a civiles, no robos de patrimonio histórico —dijo enumerando con sus dedos mientras Hiro hacia mas grande su puchero.

—Le quitas lo divertido —exclamó el genio aunque ya estaba bien puesto para aceptar las condiciones de su novio—. Ni siquiera soy tan malo.

—Nada de robarle a la gente normal.

—Me ofende que me creas un vil ratero, solo le robo a la gente mamona y rica —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya nada de secuestros, no chingues.

—Todos los secuestros fueron parte de un plan más grande.

—A un par los mandaste al hospital —le recriminó el moreno algo molesto.

—Fueron pocos. Y se lo merecían. A quienes les ha tocado eso ha sido porque sé demasiado de ellos —sentenció el magnate—. Más de uno participaba en una red de pederastia.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, tú sabes que los millonarios son los más enfermos. En un inicio el secuestro de cada uno fue para robar pero de investigarlos los descubri. También sabía que nunca iban a pasar un solo día en la cárcel —dijo encogiéndose en hombros—. Pensé que merecían al menos una buena golpiza y la incapacidad de que se les parara un rato. 

—Okay, también me tienes que decir quiénes son para al menos intentar armar un caso —le dijo bastante horrorizado—. No lo voy a dejar así.

—Nunca pensé que lo harías —contestó Hiro con una leve sonrisa porque lo conocía muy bien—. Creo que no deberías saber de mis planes con antelación. 

—Así lo preferiría yo también. Tampoco te voy a decir que vamos a hacer para intentar detenerte.

—¿Algo más?

—Quiero que vayamos a terapia de parejas —le dijo Miguel con total seriedad.

Hiro movió la cabeza con confusión.

—Digo idealmente deberías de ir tambien a terapia individual —empezó a explicar el policía—. No creo que sea normal que tu reacción a la vida sea convertirte en un super villano. Ni lo más sano. Pero no te voy a obligar a ir si no quieres. Solo quiero que al menos nosotros vayamos para hablar bien con un mediador profesional.

—Pensé que nuestra relación estaba bien —reclamó Hiro.

—Mi amor, nos la hemos pasado mintiéndonos el uno al otro por casi un año. Yo te amo pero si queremos tener una esperanza de que lo nuestro dure tenemos que trabajar en ello —le dijo Miguel calmadamente tomando sus manos—. Ya nos dijimos la verdad. Hay que seguir así y hablar las cosas cuando se deben, no cuando uno de los dos casi muere. 

—Ya fueron suficientes experiencias traumáticas para una vida —aceptó el japonés con un leve suspiro. 

—Exacto. No va a solucionar todos nuestros problemas ni los va a impedir todos —aceptó Miguel—. Pero a mí me ha ayudado mucho ir, me siento mejor. Quisiera que ambos estuviéramos mejor.

Hiro puso una cara de harto sufrimiento para después dar otro suspiro y sonreír levemente.

—Está bien, vamos a intentarlo —accedió dándole un beso profundo a Miguel.

Se quedaron besándose por varios minutos, siempre con cuidado de no molestar las heridas del mexicano. Al fin no se ocultaban nada, al fin estaban juntos de verdad y podían intentar ser felices. Felices de verdad.

—Por cierto, cuando me cure… ¿podrías usar el traje del Kitsune en la cama? 

—¡MIGUEL!

—¿Qué? Hace que te veas muy sexy —le dijo con una mirada picara—. Por algo me lograste seducir así.

—¡MIGUEL!


End file.
